The Kaiju World War
by WolfKing6996
Summary: Will has never sought fame and fortune. All he wants is to settle into a nice peaceful life with his girlfriend soon to be wife Becky. All that changes when he discovers that he has the spirit of Godzilla inside him. Now he must face the responsibility of being a king and lead an army in a war against a terrible threat.
1. Prologue

The sky roared with a force to shake the heavens. Space Godzilla floated above the central mountain of Skull Island, absorbing all the energy the island had to offer. Below him, the human inhabitants scurried away to their huts hoping to escape the carnage. The giant kaiju looked down at them with contempt, how pathetic they looked. His loyal followers gazed up at him with awe and wonder. Little did they suspect that they too would be killed in the blast that was about to take place, unless of course they left the island.

Godzilla gazed up at his brother in wonder. A strange, red light was coming from him, one that filled him with both awe and terror. His beloved Manda was beside him and she laid her head against his side and Godzilla looked down at the kaiju who would have been his mate. He gently stroked her head with his hand and he gave her a rather toothy smile. They touched noses to take comfort in the love they share.

Godzilla looks up and his two best friends Anguirus and Rodan are making their way over to him with his sister Biollante bringing up the rear.

"Godzilla, what's going on?" asked Anguirus with clear terror in his voice

I don't know my friend," Godzilla responded. "I just don't know." He gazed up at his rebellious brother again. The power he was gathering seemed to be getting stronger. Godzilla felt Manda's snake-like coils wrap around him tightly and he looked down at her again. He tried to reassure her with his gaze but she knew him too well to be fooled.

"I love you Godzilla," she said with absolute conviction.

"As do I my love," he responded.

Suddenly there was a gush of air and Mothra descended on their little group. Her eyes told Godzilla what she would say before she said it. "Space Godzilla is taking energy from the island itself to make it explode!"

Godzilla nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Is there any way to stop it?" he asked. "Or at the very least escape it?"

"None. We would have to be at least a day away from here to survive. Not only that but the explosion will kill him too. I believe he is unaware of that though."

Facing the inevitable like a true king Godzilla turned to his right hand man Anguirus. "Ang, call the others. We will be together as we die, united as we always have been."

"As you wish." Anguirus turned to the north and let out a bellow that caught the attention of all kaiju. Those loyal to the true king made their way to him quickly, each with terror on their faces. The others, those in league with Space Godzilla, when they saw that their enemies were doing nothing to stop the catastrophe panicked. They ran for the shores, hoping to escape. All that is except Zilla. He made his way over with Komodithrax, his one true love. Godzilla welcomed his childhood friend over, the one who had remained loyal to his brother, hoping to change his ways.

"My friends, Mothra tells me that Space Godzilla intends to destroy Skull Island, with us along with it. It is impossible for us to flee for the blast will cover everything withing a days journey of here. Today, we will die together, showing my brother that he will never truly defeat us." With these solemn words the monsters each lowered their heads in acceptance of their fate. They gathered together with Godzilla and Manda in the center.

As Godzilla and his friends congregated together, the Shobijin, the messengers of the kaiju, flew to one of the jutting points of the mountain. Once they alighted there, they began to sing. Their voices carried all over the island drawing the attention of all below. A great, golden light shown from their bodies as their magic took affect.

Space Godzilla heard the singing of the Shobijin and laughed. They could not stop what he was doing, no one could. His victory was assured. Suddenly, he felt his life leaving him and he panicked. The power he was wielding was taking his energy too! Space Godzilla tried to pull back but could not and he realized that he was doomed to this fate. Suddenly a golden light began to engulf his body.

Godzilla and his allies took joy in the voices of the Shobijin. It brought happiness to them and a warmth unlike any other. As Godzilla looked at the monsters that had remained loyal to him, he noticed a golden light covering their bodies. Soon, it reached him and Manda and he felt oddly secure in what was happening. He placed his muzzle on Manda's forehead, closed his eyes, and knew no more.

The island began to explode around them and yet the Shobijin smiled. They watched as the spirits of the kaiju, all the kaiju flew off into the distance. They gazed into each others eyes and reached for the others hand. Though they would die, they knew that the power of the Shobijin would be past on to another. With that thought in mind Skull Island exploded.


	2. Chapter 1: 19 Years Later

Will's alarm went off, too loudly for his liking, and he sat up. The song that was playing was "Monster" from Skillet. He couldn't believe that he had to wake up this early on a Saturday. His phone read 9:00 a.m., a time he would usually be asleep and the temptation to return to his covers was almost over whelming. Then he remembered why he woke up so early, Becky's plane was suppose to arrive in just three hours. With that in mind, Will stood up and left his room.

When he entered the living room, he noticed a leg draped over the back of the couch. One of his two roommates, Anthony Roma, had fallen asleep there. Will walked over and saw that his phone was still in his hand. Apparently, he had passed out talking to his girlfriend, Jana Blake, long into the night, which was not uncommon. Curious to see if his other roommate, Nash Faller, was also asleep, Will made his way back into the hallway until he came to Nash's door. He put his ear to the door and could just hear the soft snores Nash often made while asleep.

Seeing that both were asleep and knowing they would be for a while, one to at least noon and the other until four, Will decided to take his shower and then eat breakfast. He went to the bathroom and once in the shower let the warm water trickle down his body. He took his time getting done, he still had three hours until Becky's flight got in. After about thirty minutes, he got out, dried himself off and picked out his favorite polo shirt to wear, a purple one with small black stripes. This shirt had in fact been a gift from Becky.

After dressing, Will poured himself a quick bowl of cereal and toasted a couple of chocolate pop-tarts. Then once he sat down at the table and positioned himself where he could see the TV best, he switched it on. He didn't bother turning down the volume for Anthony, who was sleeping on the couch facing it, could sleep through just about anything. "I bet, if a bomb went off outside the house, he wouldn't even notice it," Will thought to himself.

As he munched on his breakfast and watched a monster movie that had come on his favorite channel, Nash walked in. Nash was a boy about Will's height with a slightly stockier build, though it wasn't hard to surpass Will's puny 125lbs. Nash wore a light brown goatee and his hair, though naturally the same color, was dyed red. Will smiled at his best friend as he sat across from him at the table.

"Morning," Will said cheerfully. "You sure are up early." He glanced over at the clock that hung on the wall which read 10:45.

"Yeah," said Nash, running a hand through his beard. "My stomach woke me." He ended this sentence with a huge yawn. Nash then got up and opened the cabinet, taking out the Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nash, still standing up, walked over and looked out the peep whole. "Will, it's your cousin again." Will chuckled to himself and got up. He walked over to the door and let in his cousin Harley Halter. Harley was a few inches taller than Will and definitely more muscular with dark brown hair, similar to Will.

"Will!" he said and quickly wrapped him in a very awkward hug, his usual greeting. Will returned the hug, laughing as he did so. Harley and he tended to be very awkward around each other and other people were either creeped out or found it insanely hilarious. At that moment Nash was laughing at the two of them.

"You two may be the strangest men I've ever met," he said, suppressing another chuckle. Will smiled at him teasingly.

"That's part of our appeal isn't it Harley." Will jumped into Harley's arms who caught him easily. This was a practiced routine of their awkwardness. While in this position, Will looked over at the clock. It read 11:15.

"Oh snap!" he exclaimed. "Sorry Harley but I've gotta jet. Going to pick Becky up from the airport."

"Oh that's right," he said happily. "She gets back from The UK today doesn't she. Do you want to pick her up by yourself or do you mind if I come with?" This question came as no surprise to Will since she and Harley had been close friends, best friends in fact, since they were little. It was a wonder to Will why he won her heart and Harley didn't. Will smiled at his cousin understandingly.

"I kind of wanted to be alone with her for a bit. We haven't seen each other in months and I want some alone time with her before everyone swarms her tonight. Plus we are probably gonna be real mushy too and no one wants to see that."

Harley nodded his understanding. "Well, you better give me a shot to talk to her tonight at the welcome home party." He gave Will a playful wink.

"No problem man. You two will have your time together, I promise." With that, Will grabbed his keys, hopped in his black Ford Mustang, sent Becky a text that he was on the way, and headed to the airport.

It took Will about thirty minutes to reach the airport. Excitement filled his stomach and a little bit of nerves as well. He couldn't wait to see Becky or to surprise her with both the party that night and something else more exciting.

Will turned onto the exit that took him to the airport and the first thing he noticed was the great big pillar of smoke rising straight in front of him. A fire must have happened recently and Will felt sorry for whoever was facing this crisis. However, the closer he got to the airport, the bigger the pillar got and he began to worry. He pulled into the parking lot and was horrified by what he saw. Fire trucks, cops, and ambulances were everywhere and there were many anxious people standing around outside, a plane had crashed. Will looked desperately for the flight number and once he located it, his heart leaped into his throat, it was Becky's flight.


	3. Chapter 2: Drake

Will quickly ran to the closest officer he could see. The man was trying to keep the crowds back with great difficulty. Many worried faces were before him, all frantic to learn of what happened and if any of their loved ones that were on the plane survived.

"Every one, keep back please!" the officer said, frustration and tiredness showing in his voice. "It's not safe here, the plane still has a chance of exploding. If we gain any news of survivors we will let you know immediately." Will went up to this officer and lightly touched his arm.

"Excuse me officer, can you tell me what happened here?" The officer turned to him angrily but relented before he spoke.

"Sorry sir, trying to keep these people back is wearing on me. It appears that the plane made a crash landing as it came in. They are looking for survivors as we speak, but it is doubtful there are any. I'm sorry sir."

Will's heart was pounding and he was close to a break down. Despite this, he forced himself to remain calm. He had to inform the others, especially her family, of what had happened. He pulled out his phone, dreading what he had to do and being the one to bring the news to them.

"Thank you sir," he said and then walked off.

He scrolled through his contacts wondering who he should call first. He decided the family would be first and he typed in her brother, Gavin's name. After only a couple of rings, Will heard his friend's voice on the other side of the line.

"Hello?" said a very monotone voice. Gavin always talked that way when he was on the phone, a very big change from his everyday tone.

"Hey Gavin, it's Will." He tried his best to sound neutral.

"Hey, Will," he responded, a little more excitement entering his voice. "Are you at the airport? Did you get Becky yet?" Will let out a quiet sigh to himself and braced for what he had to do. Taking a deep breath he pressed onward.

"I am at the airport, but have not found Becky. In fact, I may never find her." There was silence on the other end.

"What do you mean?" Gavin asked, some worry creeping in.

"I'm sorry Gavin, but there has been an accident. The plane crashed as it came down for a landing and they believe that there are no survivors." Again, silence on the other end.

"Becky is dead?" Gavin asked. There was sadness in his voice but also a calm determination was there as well. This was why Will called him, he knew that Gavin would take it more calmly.

"I fear so," Will responded, fingering the ring holder he had in his pocket. "Would you pass it on to the rest of your family? Tell them also that they are still looking for survivors as we speak."

"Alright," Gavin said. "I'm gonna hate giving Mom the news but better I do it I guess. Thanks for telling me so fast Will."

"No problem buddy," Will said. "Just let me know if there is anything I can do for y'all. I need to go now, other people I need to call."

"Okay, see you later."

"Bye Gavin." With that, Will hung up.

Next on Will's list was Harley. He dreaded this one most of all because of the closeness Harley shared with her. Will knew that Harley could take this calmly, he did when his mom died giving birth to his younger brother, but this was different. He tapped Harley's name when it came up and got an answer after only a few rings.

"Hey, Will," he said cheerfully. "Did you get Becky yet?"

"No, not yet," Will responded carefully. "Are you still at the apartment?"

"Yeah, Anthony just woke up in fact." Will closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable.

"Harley, I won't be bringing Becky home." Silence on the other line.

"What do you mean? Did she decide to stay longer in Britain or something? She never told me that." There was confusion and hurt in Harley's voice.

"No, it's not that." Will took a deep breath and plunged on. "The...the plane crashed while landing. There is a very small chance that there are any survivors and even if there are, it's unlikely they will survive." A tear rolled down Will's cheek, not only thinking of what he lost in the crash but what his cousin had as well. It was a little while before Harley responded.

"Are you sure about that?" Denial coated his voice, but it still remained steady and even. He was trying to remain strong. Will admired him for that and only hoped he sounded the same, in his grief he couldn't really tell.

"There may still be hope," he said trying to keep his spirits up as well as Harley's, "but it looks the opposite. All we can do is pray." It took a while for Harley to answer.

"Alright. Do you want me to tell Nash and Anthony?"

"I would appreciate that, I have another phone call to make."

"I'll tell them then. Good luck with the call."

"See you Harley." Will then ended the call.

Next Will decided to call his sister Sarah. This one was going to be hard and painful. Sarah was an emotional girl and she and Becky had become almost sisters. However, out of all his family, she deserved to know first. He quickly pulled up her name and called. It took some time before she answered, Sarah wasn't much of a phone person, but answer she did. Will wished that this had been one of the times she didn't answer.

"Hey Will!" she said excitedly. "Did Becky's flight get in?"

"In a manner of speaking," Will replied. He chuckled softly at his dark humor.

"Great, did you propose?"

"No, Sarah, there is something I have to tell you." He quickly told her everything he'd told Gavin and Harley and her response was just as he expected.

"So she is dead?" There was a tremor in her voice and Will knew that she was on the verge of crying.

"It appears so. And Sarah, would you mind passing this on to Mom, Dad, Sam, and our friends? Her family, Nash, Anthony, and Harley already know but the others need to as well. I'm gonna stay here a little while longer and don't want or need to be on the phone the entire time."

"S...sure Will. "Do you want me to tell Drake too?" Will's sad mood turned into one of anger at the mention of that name.

"No, any rights that boy had have long disappeared. Leave him in the dark. Let him discover it out for himself." Suddenly an all too familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Aww, brother, I'm hurt. Is that any way to treat of your own flesh and blood?" Will froze in both shock and anger.

"_Speak of the devil,_" he thought to himself and turned around. Standing behind him was none other than Drake Halter and his right hand man Bruce Baxter.

"Sarah, I have to go. There is something I have to take care of." He hung up and faced his brother.

Drake was Will's younger brother by three years, yet he still was an imposing figure. Just a few inches shorter than Will, he had a very muscular body, well kept black hair, the same color as Will's, and quite possibly the most chiseled features out of all his family. Today, he was dressed in a black suit and tie and wore a smirk on his face. However, while his body was imposing, Will could match him in a fight, having honed his own body and studied martial arts. It was Drake's mind that he feared.

While Drake had been growing up, he had been a genius from the start. He grew up in a house where he was encouraged to excel and was supported and loved by his whole family. However, in his teenage years, he became rebellious to say the least. He gathered "friends" to him, people who were more like cronies, and began to bully kids at their school. Not only that, but if he was caught he would be able to worm his way out of trouble and hide the fact that he had any part in it. And by the age of nineteen he had run away from home and founded a gang, one that was very successful and capable of holding its own against more powerful ones. Drake was the black sheep of the Halter family.

His right hand man was Bruce Baxter. Many would say that he and Drake were partners but in truth, this man was loyal to Drake to the point of death. He was Drake's assassin, his muscle. If Drake wanted someone killed, Bruce killed him. If someone failed to give him money, Bruce either collected for him personally or organized the hit. If you saw Bruce coming for you, it was the end. However, he did not look the part.

Bruce was a tall lanky guy, about the same height as Will. While Drake had a body that looked muscular, Bruce's was very slim. However, it was all sheer muscle and the man was so agile, it was believed that not even the Olympic level athletes could match him. He was dark and quiet, only speaking when addressing Drake's men or Drake himself. Will stared down these two imposing figures with sheer anger and little to no fear.

"What are you doing here Drake?" Will asked with anger.

"Oh, I heard over the news about the terrible crash that happened here and just had to come see what I could do to help," Drake responded with a sarcastic caring tone, gesturing at the crash. "Wasn't this Becky's flight? I'm so sorry for your loss Will, I know how much she meant to you." He grinned at Will. It wasn't a friendly grin but more like the one you would see on a shark. In fact, Will thought he could see sharp teeth there. He blinked quickly and looked at Drake's mouth again. There were no shark-like teeth but normal human ones. Will shook himself and stared his brother down.

"Drake, I know you are behind this somehow and if Becky is dead, I'll make you pay." Will clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Why, whatever could you mean Will?" Drake asked mockingly, every word screaming to Will that he was right. "I only wish to show kindness to those who have lost someone in this crash. To provide consolation."

Will knew none of this was true and wished with all his heart to punch his brother. He made a step toward him but stopped. Bruce in turn stepped forward to defend his master but was waved off by Drake, he knew Will would not attack him here. While he may have been a mob boss, Drake also funded charities as a cover up, resulting in him being loved by the general public. Will knew this and backed off. Drake, sensing his advantage, pressed on.

"Why Will, what is with the sudden anger? I've done nothing to you and I wish to help your poor girl's family in this time of need. What could be wrong with that?"

"I promise you Drake, I will prove that you were behind this and make you pay."

"Ha, good luck with...that?" Drake's gaze went to a spot behind Will, shock and horror on his face. Will, confused, turned behind and what he saw made him almost want to weep. Running toward him, with no sign of injury on her at all, was Becky.


	4. Chapter 3: Becky

Will was overcome with emotion. He was relieved to see Becky alive and apparently unhurt, tears of joy were running down his face. He was happy at, not only her safety but also the look of shock and disappointment on Drake's face. He smiled to himself a little, that expression confirming everything he suspected. However, once Drake regained his composure, he shook it off and turned back on his charming look.

Looking back to Becky, Will saw her pick up speed as she neared. With each step her speed increased and Will opened is arms to receive her. Once she reached him, she leaped into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Will!" she cried once she reached him. Will hugged her tight and cried a little into her hair. After a few moments they looked at each other and Will took everything in, from her square rimmed glasses to her dark auburn hair that he loved so much. He gently ran his hand through it, confirming to himself that she was real. So over joyed were they that they almost completely forgot that Drake and Bruce were even there, that is until Drake spoke.

"My goodness Becky, what a wonderful surprise to see you alive and well," he said with a slight tension in his voice. "I cannot tell you how relieved we all are." Becky took notice of him for the first time and once their eyes locked Will could feel something within their looks. Drake stared at Becky with nothing short of hatred and disgust. Becky returned his gaze with nothing more than a determination that even Will had never seen before.

"It is nice to see you too Drake," she replied with none of the usual warmth she had. "I am so glad that you came here to check up on me."

"It's the least I could do. After all, you are my brother's beloved and I would do anything to help him." The tension in the air was so thick, Will thought he could cut it with a knife. Silence followed this little exchange for a few uncomfortable seconds. It was Bruce who broke it.

"Drake, don't you think it's time we leave this sight?" he asked cautiously. "We do have other things to take care of." Drake, after a few more seconds tore his gaze away from Will and Becky.

"Yes, Bruce, let us leave this scene of disaster and misery." He turned around very quickly and made his way to the limo parked behind him, Bruce hard on his heels. As the chauffeur exited to open the door, Will was shocked to see Zack Milos emerge. The two friends locked eyes for a split second, Will with hurt and Zack with regret. Once Drake and Bruce entered the car, Zack climbed back in and drove away.

As his limo pulled away, Drake kept an eye on his brother and his girlfriend. Once they turned the corner, Drake slammed his fist against the door. The car shook as he did so and he cursed under his breath, he sometimes forgot to control his strength.

"Zilla, roll up the screen," ordered Bruce.

"Yes sir," replied Zack, or Zilla as he was called, from the driver's seat and rolled up the screen that separated them. Once he did, Bruce turned to his boss.

"Calm down sir, you don't want to lose control right here. It was just a fluke that she survived. There will be plenty of opportunities to kill her and the others later." Bruce laid a hand on Drake's shoulder.

"Maybe, but that means one more kaiju I have to kill," snorted Drake in response. He gripped his cane until his fingers turned white. He felt a sharp pain as well as blood seeping through his fingers and he realized that his claws were emerging. He quickly regained control and the pain subsided as the claws retreated.

"Well, at least some good came out of this," ventured Bruce. "There is no doubt that she is one of them, no one could survive that crash."

"And, if Megaguirus is to be believed, which one she is as well." Drake smiled to himself a little. "There is no doubt in my mind now who we must kill first. Soon, and very soon, my brother will meet his death at my hands." Drake let out a laugh as they drove away.

Will and Becky watched Drake's limo as it turned the corner. Then, once it was out of sight, they finally turned their full attention on each other. Will, who had been holding back his emotions while Drake was around, let them flow. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he pulled Becky in for a kiss. She let his lips touch hers and the two stayed that way for a few seconds. Once they broke apart, Becky laid her hand gently on his cheek and he kissed her hand. Will wished that the two of them could stay that way, holding each other, forever. Will hurriedly wiped his eyes and gained enough composure to speak.

"What happened Becky?" he asked. "How are you even alive? I thought your were dead." Becky face turned serious and something was wrong.

"Let's get back to your apartment before I tell you anything," she said. "And call up Sarah, Rachel, and Harley. I want them to hear this as well." Will was a little put out but knew she would not want to tell the story over and over again.

"Alright, darling," he replied. "Harley should still be at the apartment and I think both the girls are off today. Do you want me to call up your brothers and parents too?"

"No," she responded after a pause. "I'd rather tell them separately and by themselves. Now, let's get out of here before any of the authorities see us." Will nodded and quickly called their friends. Harley was still at the apartment and Rachel, who was roommates with Sarah, said they would be over there pretty quick. They made their way back to Will's car and left the airport.

When they arrived at the apartment, Will and Becky made their way slowly into the building. Once inside, Sarah threw herself on Becky and hugged her tightly. Will smiled to himself at this happy scene, the two most important women in his life were together again. He looked past the two hugging girls into the common area of the apartment. Nash and Harley were on the couch and Anthony was sitting in his usual recliner. Rachel was also sitting in a rocking chair off to Anthony's right. After a minute of the two girls hugging, they all made their way into the sitting room and arranged themselves in a circle around Becky and all awaited to here her tale.

"So, what happened Becky?" Harley asked. She hung her head and stared at the ground for a few seconds. Will gently leaned against her to give her comfort. She raised her head and looked at the man she loved, that was all it took. She placed her forehead against his for a split second, thanking him for his strength, took a deep breath, and carried on.

"As you all know," she began slowly, "I was scheduled to get back from Europe today. Everyone of my flights took off without a hitch and flying was smooth. That was until we came in for a landing here." She paused, remembering the terrible scene in her mind. "As we were coming in for a landing, everything seemed fine. The pilot came on the radio and told us to fasten our seat belts and that we would be landing shortly. I was excited, home was calling me. Then, suddenly, there was this giant flash of light and the plane was careening out of control. The engines were on fire, the plane blew apart, and people began to fly out everywhere. I was strapped in and suddenly the belt became tighter. Next thing I knew, I was on the runway, not a scratch on me. I...couldn't explain it. Then I saw Will and the rest is history."

As she concluded the story, she looked up at her audience. Everyone was staring at her dumbstruck, even Will. However, in all their eyes, except Will's, it seemed to be more of a look of realization than confusion, as if something had been confirmed to them. Will however, looked confused and lost.

"H...how did you survive?" he asked her. "And how did you come away with not a scratch to be seen?" Before she could answer, Rachel spoke up.

"Why does it matter? Becky is alive and unharmed. We should all just be thankful that things are as they are, and not how we expected. I think though, that Sarah and I should take Becky home. She is probably tired from all this and needs to rest. Not to mention that she needs to let her family know that she's okay and tell them the same story. We'll reschedule the party for another day and celebrate then. For now though, Becky needs to recover. If you want Will, come over for dinner at about, say seven tonight. See you then." With that, Rachel made her way toward the door. Sarah and Becky, after both hugging Will and he kissing Becky good-bye exited the apartment with her.

As Sarah pulled out of the driveway and made her way down the street, Will watched them go until they turned the corner. Once out of sight, he pulled out his ring holder and ran his thumb along it. He opened it and stared at the wedding ring he had bought Becky. Anthony came up beside him and stood looking out the window with him.

"So you didn't do it I take it?" he asked. Will slowly put the ring back in his pocket.

"No, there was no opportune moment. I'm just grateful that I can still propose later." Will looked at the man who had been his roommate for so long. Anthony gave a friendly smile and nod. Will turned back to Nash and Harley who were staring at him expectantly.

"You will never guess who was there." Anger began to burn inside him as the memory came back.

"Who?" Nash asked. He could easily see the anger building up in Will, he was never good at hiding his emotions, especially from him.

"Drake and Bruce. They were acting as if they wanted to help, but it was obvious they didn't care. In fact, I'm certain that Drake is behind the crash some how." The anger was building up quick.

"What makes you say that?" Nash asked, curious now.

"Well, there was his attitude about the whole thing, like he was happy it happened. That and the look on his face when he saw Becky alive." Nash fingered his goatee thoughtfully. This confirmed everything he feared. Yet, he couldn't get Will involved, at least not now. If Will was who he thought he was, there would plenty of time for that later. Right now, he had to find some way to calm Will down without revealing anything. It was Anthony who came to the rescue.

"It won't do any good to get worked up over it Will." He laid a firm hand on his shoulder. "There is no proof that Drake did cause it. Even if there was, there is nothing we can do about it, Drake has too much influence." Will turned to him angrily at first, but once Anthony's words sank in he deflated.

"I know," he said, defeated. "I'm just getting tired of how Drake gets away with everything. One day soon though, he won't." With that, Will sank onto the sofa. "Hey, let's play Smash Bros. I really need to beat something up."

The ride to the house was short and quiet. Becky felt relieved to be in the comfort of her own home she shared with Rachel, Sarah, and two other girls. They lived in a small, comfortable, two story house in a small sub-division not far from where Will, Nash, and Anthony lived. It had a small yard and the front porch was decorated with all kinds of things, courtesy of Sarah and one of the other girls.

Sarah pulled up the driveway in her Mitsubishi and parked right behind a little yellow Voltswagon bug. The three girls exited the car and entered the house.

As soon as Becky entered the house, two girls jumped her and hugged her tightly. It was the other two occupants of the house Savanna Nigels and Leah Landon. The two women resembled each other so much that many mistook them for twins. They shared the same dark hair, the same slim build, the same large round glasses, even many of their interests were the same. However, Leah had a darker complexion than Savanna who had a paler look. Both of them were beaming at Becky. However, before either of them could really greet her Rachel spoke.

"Tell us what really happened at the airport." It was just like Rachel to know that she hadn't said everything. However, it wasn't just Rachel who had noticed. Sarah looked at her just as expectantly. Becky smiled to herself and knew that she couldn't hide anything from these four. She sat down in her favorite rocking chair and began to tell the girls everything.

"Well, like I told you, there was a bright light and the plane began to crash. And I did wake up not far from where the plane went down. However, something else happened. I...seemed to change. I felt power coarse through me, like an electrical current. I walked through a field, but my legs were so short it was almost like a slither. Everything looked so bright, it was like I wasn't looking through my own eyes. I made my way to the airport and the next thing I knew, I was getting out of the grass beside the runway. I can't explain it."

Becky looked at her roommates, confused. However, the looks they were giving each other were not ones of surprise or bewilderment. Instead they were ones of understanding and confirmation. This confused Becky immensely.

"Well Becky," said Sarah, "it looks like we have some explaining to do."


	5. Chapter 4: Training and A Party

"Move your feet Will," ordered Daniel. Taking his advise, Will side-stepped and Nash just barely missed his head. Will countered with a right hook but Nash was too quick. He leaned forward just slightly and Will's punch just grazed him. However, Nash had leaned to far forward. Will brought his left hand, his strong hand, in an upper cut motion and clopped him right in the nose. Nash tried to recover but wasn't fast enough. Will brought his left hand again and nailed him in the stomach. Then he swept Nash's leg out from under him with a well placed kick. Nash landed on his back, stunned. Before he could recover Will straddled him, pinning his arms with his knees, placing one hand on his chest and the other was poised to strike.

"Well that was entertaining," laughed Kelton who was leaning against the wall. "I'll say your aggressiveness has improved significantly."

"Not only that," added Daniel, "but both your speed and perception have as well." He walked over to them applauding Will. They were in Kelton's personal gym and Anthony was on the other side of the room, lifting weights and watching the fights. Daniel reached out a hand to help Will and Nash off the ground.

Daniel Cassaway was the same height as Will, yet had a much more muscular body. Despite this, he was not imposing or very large, his muscles were just more pronounced. In fact, whenever Will saw him without his shirt, he called him the "American Bruce Lee." . Kelton Jackson on the other hand, was about the average build of a man his age. He had rather long, brown hair that often got into his eyes along with a mustache and chin beard. However, his most unusual feature were his finger nails. For a guy they were really long and rock hard, Will was often afraid that Kelton would claw him if he got mad.

Once off the ground, Will made his way over to a gym bag that contained everything for their training sessions. He reached in and pulled out three foam swords. These items, though simply toys, had the weight and feel of an actual sword. Will smiled to himself, this was his favorite part. He tossed two of the swords to Kelton who smiled in return.

"Ready Kelton?" Will asked as he got into a defensive stance. Kelton tossed one of the swords up, causing it to do a flip in the air, and caught it. A very nefarious smile formed on his lips.

"Raaaah!" he screamed, charging him. Will was not phased by Kelton's apparent viciousness. He ran to meet him head on, the two charging like mad bulls. However, at the last second, Will side-stepped and whacked Kelton on the back. The blow sent him stumbling into the wall. This caused Kelton to get angry, something that no smart man would do in a fight with him. He turned and launched himself at Will who in response went on the defensive. With his single blade, Will blocked each of Kelton's strokes, hard pressed to keep up his defenses. Kelton hammered blow after blow, hoping to wear his opponent down. Eventually, he landed two smart taps on Will's sides, causing him to stagger, clutching his ribs.

Kelton believed his victory was assured and raised the swords for a "killing" blow. However, Will wasn't done yet. He thrust his sword forward, aiming for Kelton's stomach. Kelton, his reflexes like a cat's, quickly blocked the jab. He was now on the defensive. Despite having only one blade, Will's speed was impressive. Once he swung, if Kelton were to block it, he'd immediately swing again, not giving Kelton any room to mount an offense. Will was soon able to land two blows of his own on Kelton, one on his left side and the other on the top of his head. After that, neither could gain an edge, a stalemate ensued.

Nash and Daniel both were leaning against the wall, enjoying the spectacle. Out of the four of them, Will and Kelton were easily the better sword fighters and their speed and agility with the blades was something to behold. Kelton's ferocity could not be matched yet Will was able to hold off his attacks with amazing finesse, adding little tricks into his sequence. Eventually however, Kelton's power blows were too much for Will and he disarmed him. Will made a move to retrieve the sword but Kelton quickly placed his at Will's throat. Even though frustration burned inside him, Will accepted defeat. Daniel and Nash applauded them for their efforts and even Anthony was clapping.

"So, who do I get to fight?" he asked cheerfully. The other four all looked at each other nervously. Anthony was easily the biggest out of them all but that was not why they feared fighting him. It was his insane speed that scared them. Anthony was faster than just about everyone they knew in both reflexes and running speed, more so than even Will's youngest brother Samuel and Harley, both of whom could out run the best marathon runners. They looked at each other nervously and each pointed to someone else. Anthony smiled and laughed to himself.

"Aww, no one wants to fight me?" he chuckled. "What about you Nash? It's been a while since we sparred." Nash hung his head a little, he had been called out and it wasn't in his nature to back down. He raised his head and looked at Anthony's smiling face.

"Alright big guy, you are on," he said determinedly. "Which do you want to do?"

"How about boxing, what you and Will were doing earlier?" Nash was even more dismayed. While he wasn't a bad fighter himself, he had seen what Anthony could do and the prospect of boxing him was the most frightful thing Nash could think of. However, he nodded his head and grabbed his boxing gloves. Anthony grabbed the ones on the ground and walked to the center of the ring. Nash followed him and as he did so he passed Will, just within ear shot to catch a whisper from him.

"Good luck," he whispered just so that Nash could hear. Nash turned to his friend and nodded his thanks. Once he reached the center, he raised his hands into a defensive position and Anthony did the same.

For a few seconds the two of them just stood there, as if sizing the other up. Then they began to circle, neither of them was willing to make the first move. Eventually, Nash struck. The punch, a right cross was fast but Anthony was still faster. He deftly blocked the punch and came across with one of his own, an upper cut that landed right under Nash's jaw. Nash staggered back and nearly fell over, not only did Anthony have the speed, but he also had strength behind every punch.

Anthony took full advantage of Nash's stunned state. He leaped across the mat and would have knocked Nash hard on the head. However, Nash recovered quickly enough to jump out of the way. Anthony missed by centimeters and Nash, thinking quickly, rammed a punch to the back of his head. Anthony fell hard but did not stay down for long. He quickly rolled and just barely escaped another blow. Nash's fist smacked the floor hard and he knew that he had gotten over confident and blew it. Soon, Anthony was on him. He rammed his shoulder into Nash's ribs and knocked the wind out from him. Nash rolled with the impact and was on his feet before Anthony could take advantage of his weakness. It wasn't enough though.

When he had fully recovered, he met a flurry of fast punches. Nash raised his fists to ward off blow after blow to his face. However, in doing so he had left his torso exposed. Many of the punches landed on his stomach, his ribs, and even his legs. His legs began to buckle and Anthony soon had him on his knees. Eventually, Anthony was able to beat past his arms and land a punch to the side of Nash's head. He went down and laid there on the ground, panting. Anthony went over to Nash and helped him to his feet. The two bumped fists and relaxed.

"Well, that was fun." The five men looked over and standing in the door way, next to the water fountain, stoop Will's youngest brother Samuel. The youngest of the Halter children, he was a boy of nineteen with extremely long legs and dirty blonde hair. He had a very slender build, one of a runner, and wore glasses that were very similar to Will's own. He had currently been doing laps around the gym's running track outside and had taken a water break. When he saw the fight between Nash and Anthony, he had stopped to watch.

"It was," Nash responded sarcastically. "Do you want to give it a try?" He began to hand Sam the boxing gloves. Sam quickly refused.

"No thanks," he said. "I'm a runner, not a fighter. Besides, coach said I didn't need to injure myself." Sam was on the soccer team for the college he attended.

"Oh come on Little Bro." coaxed Will. "It'll be fun." Sam thought about it for a second and then nodded his head.

"Alright, but only if I fight you Will." The two brothers had a long standing rivalry in just about everything that they did. Fighting was no exception and it was known that Will was easily the better fighter, Sam being more of a pacifist. However, if he ever got the chance to show up Will, especially in front of the guys they were now with, he took it. They each took the gloves from Nash and Anthony and stood in the middle of the ring.

"This is gonna be good," Kelton whispered to Nash. He nodded his head in agreement. A fight between the two brothers was always really fun to watch.

They began in a similar fashion to Anthony and Nash, circling each other, neither seeming like they wanted to make the first move. However, Will was more than ready to strike first. He rushed Sam and swung wide. Sam ducked the blow and went for Will's head. Will ducked as well but instead went for the stomach while Sam was focused on the head. His fist met its mark and knocked the wind out of his brother. Sam doubled over, clutching his stomach. Will then leaped at him, aiming a punch for the back of Sam's head. However, this had been a ruse. The younger boy came up with an upper cut that hit Will square in the jaw. The blow sent Will onto the ground, flat on his butt. His pride stung, he quickly got up and again rushed Sam. He tackled him and brought Sam to the ground. Quickly he pinned him and made Sam tap out. Will had won again.

"You okay?" Will asked. Despite how much he loved fighting his brother, he always made sure he wasn't hurt.

"Other than a little bruising to my pride, I'm good." Sam shook himself and got up quickly. "My laps are done, so if you guys are ready to go home I'd like to leave now." Will looked at the others and each seemed like they were done.

"Yeah, I think we are ready. Do you want to come over for lunch or go back to Mom and Dad's?"

"I think I'll go home. Just don't forget to pick me up before the party."

"You know that Mom and Dad are coming too right? You don't have to ride with me."

"Yeah but they are coming later and I want to be there as long as I can."

"Alright, I'll be there around 6:30 okay?"

"Got it." With that, they each got into their respective vehicles and drove away.

Once he dropped Sam back off at their parents' house he made his way back to the apartment. Excitement coursed through him and he rushed to get back home to get ready for the party that night. Two weeks had passed since Becky's miraculous return from the dead and they finally were about to have the long expected party. However, what made the event so much more exciting was the fact that both his parents and Becky's each said that they had an announcement to make. The anticipation was killing him.

It did not take him long to get back to his apartment. Nash and Anthony were already back and he was surprised to see that Kelton had come as well. He entered the building and saw both Anthony and Kelton sitting at the kitchen table eating their lunch. He could also hear the shower running and guessed that Nash was in there. He quickly warmed up some left over lasagna and joined the two at the table.

"So, any plans for tonight?" Anthony asked. Will did not have to ask what he meant. He smiled and shook his head.

"No," he answered. "Proposing tonight isn't the smartest thing. I want to get her alone, away from any prying ears of our friends. That way, she gives the answer she absolutely wants to give and feels no pressure." Anthony nodded to himself, satisfied.

As soon as Nash got out of the shower, the other three readied themselves for the evening's events. By around 6 o'clock, Will was ready. He left the apartment soon after and picked up Sam. The two then made their way to Becky's house.

"Are you absolutely sure I can't tell him?" Becky asked Sarah. The two were waiting in the living room for the others to arrive. Sarah shook her head sadly, Becky had kept asking this for the past two weeks and it hurt her to keep giving her the same answer.

"You cannot tell Will the whole story of what happened that day," Sarah responded. "If you do, there is no telling how he would react." Becky hated keeping secrets from Will. She loved him, more than anything, and wanted to him to know everything. Yet, his own sister Sarah, someone she had come to consider as her own sister, was telling her to do just that.

"Why exactly can't I?" She had asked this question before but never was fully satisfied with the answer.

"We were told that each one of us has to find out for ourselves first. Not only that, but we don't want them thinking we are crazy. I hate keeping secrets from him too Becky, he is my brother after all, the one who I tell everything to."

"But what if he isn't who you think he is? What if he's just a normal guy who has nothing to do with this?"

"I have little doubt that he has one inside him. I mean, the chances of that happening, with everything else around him being just right, are way to slim. However, if we are wrong, and he is just a normal human, then you can tell him. However, considering who you are, I think that fate would not give you someone that you couldn't be with. That is just too cruel. Take this in to consideration too, if he doesn't experience this himself, do you really think he will believe you?"

Though Becky saw the thought of her and Will being tied together by fate as romantic, she still wished things were different. If only she had not been gifted with this, then she and Will could lead a normal life together. She longed to tell him, yet she could see Sarah's point, she did not want Will to think her crazy, more likely than not he would assume she had hit her head a little too hard at the crash. Becky hung her head and accepted what she had to do. Just as she came to this conclusion, the door bell rang.

Will was excited Nash observed. He moved as if he had ants in his pants and just couldn't keep still. Nash smiled to himself, happy for his friend. The two of them had been together since they were kids, each keeping the other strong even in the most difficult of times, like when Drake was born. When he arrived, it was too early and the doctors thought that he would not have made it through the night. Will was only three at the time but yet he had sensed the seriousness of the situation. He and Sarah, who was only two, could barely stand to see their baby brother so close to death. Nash had been there, along with Anthony, to keep Will's spirits up and it wasn't long until Drake had become a healthy baby boy. Nash shook his head at the irony of the memory. Now, that same baby who Will had loved from the moment he had been born, was now his worst enemy. Funny how life could do that to you. But this was not the time for sad thoughts, this was a happy day, one for partying.

After Sam had rung the door bell, it wasn't long until Rachel had opened it. She ushered them inside and Nash could see that a few people had already shown up. There was Harley and his roommate Keith Harris. Kelton's two roommates, Daniel and Gavin Rogers, who was Becky's older brother, were there, as well as the twins Jana and Chey Blake. Not long afterward, Dallas Sullust came in. Nash was always impressed by this man. His body was that of a man who constantly exercised, and his fighting skills were way above that of most people, even Daniel who was a master. Gabe Challos arrived next, soon followed by David Quan, John Soma and Hans Rogers, the third of the Rogers children. Eventually, Will's and Becky's parents walked in. The party had reached its maximum.

It was a real blast. As soon as they arrived, Will and Anthony hooked up a Wii U and Nash's speakers. Very soon, Super Smash Bros. dominated the TV. Will lost one of the rounds due to Chey surprising him with a bear hug. Kelton, Harley, Keith, and Gabe all hung around the snack table, drinking punch and discussing random things. Nash often wondered why Kelton lived with Gavin and Daniel when he was closer to those three. Becky was sitting between Will and Sam on the couch, watching them play and snuggled up next to Will. Jana was doing the same with Anthony. The whole room seemed like a cozy little haven. His happiness was spoiled when Rachel began to make her way over to him. She indicated that the two of them needed to speak alone. They found a small corner of the room where it was a little more quite and yet they could still be part of the group.

"Let me guess, Becky is a kaiju and she wants to tell Will," Nash said, beating her to the punch. Rachel nodded her head in response.

"Yep. We were right about her. From the description she gave there is no doubt that she is Manda. Not only that but she is starting to have the dreams."

"Have the twins shown up yet?"

"No, not yet. All this is starting to get to her and she hates that she can't share it with Will." Becky never hid anything from him and now she was hiding the biggest secret she has ever had. Nash found it troubling that the twins hadn't shown themselves to her. Every time another kaiju revealed itself, the spirits of the dead shobijin came and helped them through it. Could it be that they believe Becky will have enough help from her friends?

"Let's just hope that she can keep quiet," Nash said. "It would be...unfortunate if Will found out too soon." Rachel nodded and the two sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed themselves. From where they sat they had a good view of the party. The games of Smash had ended and, despite the music, a quiet lull fell over the party. Everyone was talking and just enjoying the friendship they all shared. Taking advantage of the inactivity, Will's dad Tim stood up.

"I think it is time for us to make our announcement," he said. He turned off the music and the whole room turned their attention to him. "Will's mother and I, along with the Rogers have a surprise for all of you. For a few years we have been putting back some money to give you something that would show how much we care for you, even those of you who aren't our kids. So, we got each of you a plane ticket to New York that leaves in a week."

A shocked silence fell over the room. Nash could not believe what he was hearing. It was common knowledge to them all that the Halters were not an extremely wealthy family, they could definitely not afford something that big. However, the Rogers were and the combined power of their money as well as saving up for a few years, would easily be enough. Despite this, no one could speak for a few minutes. Finally, it was Will who did speak.

"Really Dad?" he asked. "How could you afford this?" Tim chuckled a little bit and Will's mom Beverly smiled at her son.

"We just wanted to give you and your friends something nice sweetie," she said. We know how many of you wanted to go to New York, so we decided to help with that dream."

"And don't worry about asking off for work," said Becky's dad Scott. "I've already made the arrangements and you all have a two week vacation starting next Monday." Scott owned a very successful business, one that published and sold comic books, novels, and the like and each of them worked for him in some capacity. Silence followed for a few seconds.

"Thanks Mom and Dad," said Will finally. "And thank you Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. We can't wait."

Drake looked out of a window on the top floor of his condo, surveying the city below him. There was a soft knock on the door behind. Drake sighed to himself. Hopefully this was going to be important.

"Come in," he said. The door creaked open and Bruce walked in. Drake saw his reflection in the window and smiled, Bruce never came here unless it was important. As Bruce entered, he noticed the shower was on. Drake's wife Meg must be in the shower. Out of everything Drake had, his wife was the thing he guarded most jealously. It wasn't like he loved her or anything, he did not have the ability to really love anyone. It was most definitely a possessiveness, craving human affection, something he has wanted ever since his family shunned him for his bad choices. Bruce was incapable of doing this but yet Meg had filled it perfectly, most likely just worming her way into a position where she could feel safe.

"Sir," Bruce began, "our spy has gotten back to us."

"Ah, so Zilla did his work," Drake said, smiling. "So what did my dear old parents do for them?"

"They bought all of them tickets to New York." At this Drake was a little shocked. "How could your parents have afforded something like that?"

"No doubt they had help from Becky's parents, that family almost rivals me in wealth." Drake began to stroke his chin, the habit he had for when he was thinking. "Ready the jet Bruce."

"Yes sir. Which of us will be going with you?"

"None of you," Drake said, shocking Bruce. "I plan to do this alone and I will kill my brother before he even has a chance to transform."

"Yes sir," said Bruce, shaking off his shock. "I will make the needed preparations." With that he exited the room. Drake smiled to himself, his time had come.


	6. Chapter 5: New York

The next week was hectic. Everyone was excited about the trip and for many of them, especially the girls, packing was the most important thing on their minds. Will, who had packed the majority of the things he would need already, was relaxing at Becky's place. He was rather amused with how frantic Savanna was, trying to get all her packing done.

"Savanna, relax," he laughed to himself. "We still have four days before our flight leaves." Savanna looked at him with annoyance, this was maybe the fifth time he had said something like this in the past few days.

"Easy for you to say," she snapped. "It takes me a month to decide what to take, let alone get it all packed." She returned to her work, shoving some more clothing into her suitcase. Will shook his head slowly.

"It's not like when we left from college," he said. "You're not taking everything with you."

"Oh Will, leave her alone," said Becky who was cuddled up next to him on the couch. "She isn't a boy and us girls need a few more things. I mean you want us to be pretty right?" Will chuckled to himself and smiled.

He looked at Becky lovingly but then once he did he felt this nagging sense of doubt. Ever since the accident, she had seemed off, more distant. He felt that she was hiding something from him. She returned his smile and then Will saw it. In her eyes was a flicker of sadness. But as soon as Will noticed it, it was gone. He wondered if he'd even seen it at all.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Savanna jumped five feet in the air and made everyone laugh, she was a very jumpy person. Will looked over and saw that Sarah had come home, no one had heard her walk in. She was laughing at Savanna at that moment.

"Sheesh Sarah, warn a girl next time," said Savanna. She sounded angry but Will could see the playfulness in her eyes. She smiled at Sarah playfully and began to walk toward her, fingers extended. "I guess I just have to get you back." She charged Sarah and began to tickle her. Sarah in turn spun around and ran for Rachel's room.

"Sarah, wha-ahhh!" Will could distinctly hear Rachel's tone of surprise. This was normal practice. If one girl were to begin tickling the other, the victim would go and hide behind one of the others. However, the result would usually be a tickle war.

"What? A war without me?" Leah's voice was heard as she joined the fray. Soon, laughter and screams of delight could be heard from the living room. Will and Becky hadn't moved from their spot but were laughing all the same. Becky laid her head on Will's shoulder, sighing as the laughing fit subsided. Will squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a kiss on her head. Will sighed to himself and looked at the woman he loved so much. Yet, that nagging doubt was still lingering. There was no better time than now to ask her so Will pressed on.

"Becky, I have a question," he began.

"Yes hon?" she asked.

"Has something been bothering you lately? You seem...distant." Once he asked, Becky tensed up. This confirmed all that Will needed to know. Becky in turn was scared now. He asked the question she wished he'd never ask. She couldn't lie to him but yet she couldn't tell him either. After a few seconds of thought she came to a decision.

"Yes Will, something has been bothering me," she said, somewhat relieved to let him in a little on the secret. Will nodded in reply.

"Well, what's going on? Maybe I can help." He was somewhat surprised, she never hid anything from him. Becky just sighed and shook her head.

"I can't Will," she said. He began to protest but she put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "It's not that I don't want to, it's that I don't completely understand it myself. I want to figure a few things out before I share it with you." Will felt a little put out. He hung his head in defeat and an awkward silence fell between them. Becky hurt to see him like this. She had told him as much as she could. Before any time elapsed Will's phone went off. He quickly answered, thankful for something to do.

"Hello," he said. Nash's voice could be easily heard on the phone, but not enough that Becky could really understand. "I'm just over at Becky's. Yeah, most of my stuff is packed. Alright, I'll be there soon." He hung up and stood up from the couch. "Well Becky, I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." He smiled at her and she hugged him tight.

"I love you Will."

"I love you too." He grabbed his fedora, that silly hat that he loved so much, and walked out the door.

Becky watched Will's car as it backed out and kept watching it until it turned a corner and was out of sight. She sighed to herself and fondled the locket that Will had given her. She opened it, gazed fondly at the picture inside and frowned. This secret was starting to eat her alive. She had no clue how much longer she could keep it.

"You okay Bek?" Sarah had walked up behind her and was staring at her with concern. She shook her head and began to cry.

"No Sarah, I'm not," she sobbed. "He has noticed that I'm keeping things from him and began to ask me questions. Even though I know I didn't, I felt like I lied to him and the hurt in his eyes almost made me slip. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Sarah hugged her gently and Becky cried into her arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Leah. She and the others had come out of the room. Becky, too choked up by her tears couldn't answer.

"Will asked questions," replied Sarah. "Rachel, does she really have to keep this from him? I mean what harm can it do?"

"It can do a lot of harm," she answered. "What if Will thinks she is crazy? It could destroy the relationship. Not only that, but the shobijin told us to not reveal this to the world yet. Not until our enemies reveal themselves more openly. She will be able to tell him soon, I'm sure of it." Her words were not the most comforting but yet they did seem to calm Becky down a little. She wiped away her tears and sat on the floor. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Once she did she looked at the girls around her.

"If nothing happens on this trip, I'm telling him when we get back." The girls began to tell her many reasons for why this was a bad idea, but yet nothing could change her mind. "I've made up my mind. No matter how much you guys say that it's a bad idea, it's a worse idea to keep this from Will. I'm telling him and there is nothing you can do about it." The girls stared at her and Rachel nodded her head in assent.

"Alright, that seems logical. If nothing happens, tell him when you get back, but only then." Becky, happy that they had relented, hugged each of the girls tightly. She now felt relieved, she would finally be free of this secret for good.

"Come on guys, the others will be here at any minute," said Anthony. Will hurried and made sure everything was together. Then he ran out with his suitcase with a book under his arm. Nash, Sam, and Anthony were in the living room, their luggage at the door. The flight was scheduled to leave in three hours and everyone was meeting at their apartment to travel to the airport. Of course, Will suspected that everyone would be late so he had told them to meet there thirty minutes before he really wanted to leave. He hoped though that the excitement of the trip would help them to hurry. He was not disappointed.

Around eleven o'clock people began to arrive. Becky and her roommates drove up first, followed closely by Kelton, Gavin, Hans, and Daniel in a monster of a van. Ten minutes later, Jana came in her big van with Chey, David, Dallas and John. Not far behind them were Harley, Keith, and Gabe. The gang had all arrived close to on time. Soon, a few parents came to take the cars back

Next came the hassle of loading everything up and choosing which cars they were to go in. Very soon, everything was ready. They headed for the airport, a different one than the one where Becky had her accident, and arrived their within thirty minutes. Soon they were standing at the terminal to New York. Hugs were exchanged with parents, tickets were scanned, and soon they were all safely on board.

The flight was a relatively boring affair. They all had seats that were close to each other and chatting ensued. A few of them, such as Will, Nash, and Anthony, fell asleep. Savanna and Leah were knitting in their seats and Rachel was reading a book. It took them about three hours before they reached their destination.

New York was a big place. Towering skyscrapers surrounded them and shops were everywhere. However, they didn't stay to look at the city. They first went to their hotel. It was an impressive thing, this part of the trip had been paid for by the Rogers exclusively. Will gazed up at the building and let out a long whistle.

"Remind me to say thank you to your dad again when we get back," he said to Gavin who was beside him. They made their way into the building and checked in. They all got rooms on the same floor and took their separate ways for the moment. Will, Nash, Anthony and Sam settled themselves into their room and laid their luggage on the beds. Will stretched and plopped into a chair.

"So, what should we do first?" he asked the others.

"I don't know about y'all but I'm staying in here and taking a nap," replied Anthony.

"I'm just going to relax in the lobby for a bit," said Nash.

"Me too," said Sam. "It's too late to really do anything in the city. And besides, we have at least two weeks here. No need to rush anything. Will nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Becky and I will just relax as well," he thought. "Perhaps we'll go to the pool downstairs, I haven't been swimming in what feels like a lifetime and I don't think she has either." Will and Becky loved the water. They were definitely the best swimmers out of all of them, often being called fish by every one else. Ever since they graduated college, they had very few opportunities to really go swimming. Now they were on vacation, with an indoor pool, for a whole two weeks. Of course she would jump at the opportunity.

The first week passed by, very relaxing. They would split into separate parties, each going to different sites in the city. Will spent the majority of his time with Becky, Nash, Anthony, Jana, Kelton, and his two siblings, Sarah and Sam. More often than not, they would all go together to the same attractions, with Kelton sometimes drifting off to hang with Keith, Harley, and Gabe. They toured the Museum of Natural History, walked through Central Park, went to the zoo there and many more. Becky wished to see the Statue of Liberty but Will insisted on saving that until later. He had now gotten an idea in his head.

The second week there was much more laid back. They spent a whole lot of time lounging in their hotel. Will at this moment was shooting pool in one of the back rooms with Nash, Anthony, and Harley.

"I've decided on what I'm going to do," Will announced. The others did not need any clarifying on what he meant.

"What's the plan then?" asked Harley. He shot another striped ball into a corner pocket.

"You know how I asked Becky to wait on going to the Statue of Liberty?" Will asked as Harley lined up his next shot. "Well, I'm going to propose there, at the highest point in the statue we can go. Very romantic I think." The other three men looked at him and smiled, nodding.

"A very...you thing to do," replied Anthony, excitement was clear on his face. "I'm so excited. Finally you two will be engaged, after all this time." Anthony is the one who had actually set them up and had been looking forward to this for a long time. Though the two of them had known each other since Will was three and she was one, both of them had either not even thought about dating the other, as was the case with Will, or were too nervous to say anything. Anthony had given them both that push they needed. Now Will was very close to proposing to her and of course Anthony would be excited to see the fruits of his labor.

"When are you going to ask?" asked Nash. "We have, what, three more days until our flight leaves?" Nash stared at the man who had been his best friend all his life. Through out this entire time Nash had been at his side. Will had dated many women, all of which fell through. Nash had been his wing man, offering advice whenever needed and watching the relationships to insure they stayed on the path they needed to. It was Nash who had seen the problems and warned Will about them, to watch out. Each time, he had been right and saved Will from a life of heartache. This was the one girl who he found nothing wrong with and he had to give Anthony props, only he was able to find the girl who was right for Will.

"Tomorrow," Will replied. I've looked at the times and there is a ferry that will get us to the island close to sunset. Once we reach the highest point, I'll pop the question." Will was nervous beyond belief. This was going to be a turning point in his life. Yet, he felt at peace. This was what he had wanted his whole life, to find a girl that he could spend the rest of his life with. Now that he had, he felt scared, excited, and sick all at the same time. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"Well, I bet she won't be expecting that," said Harley. It was hard for him to hide his own excitement. He had been friends, best friends, with Becky his entire life. When he and Will were little, he'd often talk about her and say how awesome she was. In fact, he'd at one point thought about dating her himself. However, he didn't think that would be the best thing, best friend relationships didn't always work out. Now that she was marrying his cousin, he couldn't help but be happy. She would still be a member of his family after all.

"I hope not," said Will. "I thought she would have once I asked her to hold off on Ellis Island but fingers crossed. Let's hope it's a surprise."

"Hey, let's go out for a night on the town, just us and Kelton," suggested Nash. "We need to celebrate. Not only that, but you need to go over with us what you're going to do. This is something no one should butcher."

"Ah, I can't," said Anthony. "Jana and I had dinner reservations for this pizza place downtown. You'll just have to tell me about it when you've finished."

"Yeah, I can't make it either, nor can Kelton," said Harley. "We, along with Keith and Gabe, had plans to go to this reptile store we heard about."

Well then, I guess it's just you and me Will," said Nash. "But then, I'm the one you usually practiced with anyway aren't I." He smiled at Will. In truth, this is what Will would have preferred. He was uncomfortable practicing anything in front of anyone. Nash, Becky, Sarah, and Rachel were the only ones who had seen his works in progress.

"Alright," Will responded. "I'll just tell Becky that you and I are just going to have a bro night tonight. How about we meet in the lobby in about two hours?"

"You got it. Now, let's beat these two nubes."

A few hours later, Will and Nash were walking out of a nice Italian restaurant that had just opened on Broadway. Will stretched and let out a huge sigh. He loved Italian food and always enjoyed eating at one of these. This one was particularly good, so good in fact that he thought it just might rival his favorite restaurant, Olive Garden. Instead of calling a cab, like most people would at night, the two of them began to walk down the street taking in the sights and smells along the way, who knew when they would get this opportunity again.

"Well, your plan seems good enough," said Nash. "It sounds very romantic and I think Becky will love it." Will smiled at his friends praise. Nash only said something was good when he actually thought it was. He never was one to just make someone feel good, he said what they needed to hear.

"Thanks Nash," Will said. "I'm so nervous that I feel, even after all this practice, I'm still gonna butcher it." Nash looked at him and shook his head.

"Now Will, what have I told you about an attitude like that?" he asked. Will sighed to himself, he knew exactly what Nash always said.

"If I have that attitude going in, I am going to mess up." He quoted Nash perfectly. They often had these types of conversations, especially when it came to women.

"That's right. Be confident. Isn't that what got you this far?" He patted Will on the shoulder gently "You will do fine." They continued on their walk.

After a little ways, they found themselves outside a knife store. Nash had a huge collection back at the apartment and many of Will's own weapons came from him. They stared at the knives in the window admiring the designs on the handles and the shapes they were carved into.

"Let's go in here," Nash said excitedly. Will nodded his head in agreement. As he reached for the door the ground suddenly shook. He and Nash both stopped. Will was confused, earthquakes didn't happen in New York. However, when he looked at Nash to see if he had felt it, he was surprised to see that Nash was standing stock still, as if concentrating. He had felt the tremor but he acted as if he recognized it.

A few seconds later, another tremor ran through the ground. At this, Nash's face became one of horror. Now, Will was truly scared. Nash knew exactly what this was and it scared him. The tremors came in rapid succession. Now they felt like footsteps, giant, stomping footsteps. After each step, they shook the ground harder, as if it, whatever it was, was getting closer to them. Nash looked behind Will and his face was frozen in horror. Will cautiously turned around too and what he saw nearly made him scream in fright. Right in front of him was Space Godzilla.


	7. Chapter 6: Space Godzilla

Will stared in horror at the kaiju. He could not believe what he was seeing. Space Godzilla was suppose to be dead. 19 years ago, when he was six, the report had come in that Skull Island had exploded, with every kaiju known to man on it. This included Space Godzilla. Will looked at Nash to see if he was as shocked as he was, instead he saw a face set with determination. Nash looked the exact opposite of what he should have. It was like he knew that Space Godzilla was alive, that he had been expecting to see him. Will was nothing short of confused.

"Will, we need to run, now." Nash grabbed Will's arm and began to sprint down the street they were on. The thundering footsteps of the kaiju were hot on their heels. It was as if Space Godzilla were chasing them in particular. How could that be? Why would this monster want them? He couldn't possibly have seen them. I mean, people were running all around them. What made them so special? Then something surprised Will, the kaiju spoke.

"Brother!" he called. "Come out and face me. Just try to save these pitiful humans that you hold so dear. I'll crush every last one of them." Will was even more confused. Did he really just hear that monster talk? And that voice, it seemed so familiar somehow. Like he had heard it before. Nash and he turned down a dark ally and hid behind a dumpster.

"Stay here," Nash ordered Will. Will looked at him confused. What was Nash thinking about doing?

"I'm not hiding here," Will said. "That thing could crush us at any second. Not only that, but isn't he suppose to be dead? And why is he here in New York? How did he get here without us hearing about it? How come I understood what he said?" Nash laid a comforting hand on Will's shoulder and tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"All will be explained later. I know it's confusing, but right now I need you to trust me. Stay here and I'll be back to get you. Promise me you'll stay here. Alright?" Will looked at his best friend in confusion. Nash spoke as if he knew exactly what was happening here. How is that possible? How could he have possibly known that Space Godzilla still lived? Despite all these questions racing through his mind, Will nodded. Nash gave him a quick nod and ran out of the ally into the crowed street.

Will watched him go and was surprised to see what Nash was doing. Instead of running away from Space Godzilla, he turned toward him and got on all fours. Space Godzilla thundered onward, heading right for where Nash was crouched. Will began to run to Nash but stopped, something was happening. Nash's shirt was stretching and several spikes began to protrude from his back as well as on his head. His fingers seemed to meld together and his nails elongated into claws. A tail sprouted from his buttocks, a large one with a club at the end. His face stretched into a snout, razor sharp fangs hanging out. Along with these already strange changes, Nash was growing in size, his skin turning a weird grayish color. The citizens around him watched this spectacle and screamed at the end result. When all of this was complete, what Will saw wasn't his best friend anymore. In his place was the kaiju Anguirus.

Anguirus was terrified about what he was about to do. He knew that he stood no chance against Space Godzilla. He, while a tough fighter, could not match Space Godzilla's raw power. He had no corona beam, no telekinesis, no control of crystals, and no power of flight. All he did have was an armored hide, complete with defensive spikes, razor sharp teeth, and a clubbed tail, as well as a roar that could burst the eardrums of any living thing. He just hoped that one of the others would see his predicament and come to his aid, or better yet this incident would cause Will to transform, to release the kaiju that no doubt laid within. There was no question now that Will had a kaiju in him. To be a human and to understand what a kaiju said could only be done if he was one. Whatever happened, he knew that he had to defend this city, it would be what Godzilla would want. So, he let out a challenging roar.

Space Godzilla stared at the kaiju that barred his way. He chuckled to himself. This was the best defense that his brother could summon? Anguirus was pathetic in his eyes. If it had been someone like Kiryu, Mecha-King Ghidorah, or even Rodan, he might be worried. But this was just sad. However, he had to admire Anguirus' courage. The kaiju let out a monstrous roar, challenging him once again.

"You go no farther Space Godzilla," he said. No fear showed in his voice, just a calm determination. Space Godzilla admired that. He let out a low chuckle and smiled.

"Step aside Ang," he said with contempt. "You know you stand no chance against me. I'm just here for my brother, a nice family chat. If you give him to me, I'll leave this pathetic city in peace, no one else will get hurt."

"Don't call me Ang, you giant piece of crap," Anguirus roared. "You lost all your rights to my friendship long ago, when you betrayed your brother, our brother." Space Godzilla shook his head, like a teacher disappointed in a slow student.

"I really could have used you Ang," he said, fake sadness in his voice. Your tenacity would have been a great asset. Too bad you chose the losing side." He sighed and shook his head again. "Oh well, I guess if you're not with me, you're against me." A cunning, knowing look was in his eyes. "And if you are here, that must mean that my brother can't be too far away, and since I can't see him, he must be in human form." Anguirus tensed and just managed to stop himself from looking at the alley where Will was hiding. However, the tension was enough for Space Godzilla. He let out a thunderous laugh.

"Ah, I'm right it seems," he laughed. "Well, say goodbye Ang, to my brother!" Space Godzilla began to absorb energy into his two shoulder crystals, it looked like red lightning. He took a breath and prepared to fire his corona beam. Anguirus could not let him get that shot off and in his desperation, he did the most stupid thing he could do. He leaped into the air, rolled up into his spiked ball, and hurled himself through the air at Space Godzilla.

It worked. He slammed straight into his enemy's chest, sending Space Godzilla's shot wide. It passed harmlessly through the sky. Space Godzilla stumbled back, stunned by the attack. He groped his chest, checking for any injury. No blood came away and he sighed, Anguirus' spikes had not pierced his hide, just left a few indentations where he had hit him. At first, Space Godzilla was thankful that his family was gifted with such a naturally tough hide. Then he felt anger, how dare this grunt attack him!

In his anger, Space Godzilla charged Anguirus. It was more like a glide, his feet never touching the ground. Anguirus suspected this attack and was ready. He leaped over his enemy's swipe and landed on the back of his neck. Using it as leverage, he pushed off and landed a few meters away. Space Godzilla staggered to his feet, holding the back of his neck. How could this be happening? How could this weaker monster be showing him up like this? It was embarrassing. He knew that now he'd have to think things through. Anguirus may be a weaker monster, but he was no fool. He was faster, much more agile. He would no doubt use this to his advantage. Space Godzilla cursed himself, why did he neglect to work on his agility? However, despite this set back, he knew he could defeat this sorry excuse of a kaiju.

He began to slowly walk toward Anguirus, taking his time, circling his opponent. Anguirus now felt worry. Space Godzilla was thinking his moves through. This made him dangerous, more so than he already was. He kept his eyes focused on Space Godzilla's, hoping to catch some sense of what he was going to do next. There, he saw it. Space Godzilla feinted to the right and Anguirus leaped in that direction, seeing the claws coming on the left. However, this was exactly what Space Godzilla wanted. When Anguirus jumped into the air, he brought his extremely long tail around and slammed it into the side of Anguirus' head, the crystals on the end leaving a gash.

Anguirus slid across the ground, knocking down two buildings along the way. He rolled and quickly got back to his feet. He charged Space Godzilla, hoping to skewer him on the horn on his nose. However, he seemed to hit a wall. Space Godzilla had used his telekinesis to stop his charge. He threw Anguirus like he was a baseball. He bounced once, rolled with the impact, and was on his feet again. He wasn't fast enough. Space Godzilla rammed his shoulder into him, the giant crystal missing him by centimeters. He landed on his back and could not get back up, his spikes were stuck in the ground.

Space Godzilla lumbered over to him, laughing. Anguirus was like a beetle. While his spiked back was great for defense but it had one weakness, if he landed on his back hard enough, they would get stuck in the ground. He planted his foot firmly on Anguirus' chest, pushing the spikes further into the ground Anguirus glared at him in defiance, blood trickling down the side of his head where the crystals had cut him.

"Well Ang, looks like end for you," he said. "You put up a good fight, but there was only one way this could end, your death." Energy swarmed into his shoulder crystals and he took a breath, ready to fire his deadly corona beam straight into his face. Suddenly, there was the sound of a sonic boom and Space Godzilla was dragged off Anguirus at an alarming speed. He skidded along the ground, down the street a few meters. His head darted around the arena, looking for the one who would dare steal him from his kill. Then he heard a screech, one that was all too familiar.

Up in the sky was Rodan. The pteranodon was circling above him, egging him on, screeching a challenge. Space Godzilla was happy to meet it. He entered his flight mode and took to the sky. He and Rodan hovered there for a few seconds and then charged. They played chicken until Rodan peeled to his left. Space Godzilla thought he was breaking off for a dive. How wrong he was. Instead, Rodan's spiked belly crashed into him. The force of the impact sent him crashing into the ground.

Rodan circled above Space Godzilla, he had to keep him distracted long enough for Anguirus to get out of the ground. As his enemy began to pick himself up from his crash landing, he dived. He kicked Space Godzilla right in the face, knocking him on his back. Space Godzilla retaliated by firing his corona beam while still on his back. Rodan nimbly dodged it and fired his own heat ray. It hit Space Godzilla right in the chest, singing flesh. Space Godzilla looked at the scorched area, stunned. Few kaiju ever truly injured him and that attack had done just that. Enraged, he got to his feet and was just about to take to the skies again when suddenly, a giant spiked ball slammed into his side.

Anguirus had used Rodan's attack to detach himself from the ground. He had hit Space Godzilla hard and far enough that he seemed to be stunned. Rodan landed next to him. He was keeping an eye on the enemy kaiju, ready to take back to the skies if he needed to.

"What took you so long?" Anguirus asked annoyed. "I was about to be a dino burger."

"Well, I'm sorry," responded Rodan irritably. "I was on a date if you remember. I had to ditch her at the hotel."

"Ditch?" Anguirus asked. "Doesn't she already know?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean she's completely relaxed." They both tensed as Space Godzilla got to his feet slowly. Rodan took to the skies and hovered in place.

"You keep him busy," said Anguirus. "I'll go for the chest while you aim for the head. Just watch out for that horn." With that, the two launched their attack. At first, Space Godzilla was overwhelmed by the two kaiju. Their attacks were coordinated and fast, neither of them giving him enough to retaliate. However, the attacks were not enough. Over time, Space Godzilla saw a pattern in their attacks. Using his telekinesis, he was able to flip Anguirus on to his back. He quickly put his foot on his chest again, preventing him from getting up. Rodan dived, hoping to save Anguirus, but Space Godzilla was too quick. He caught Rodan by the throat and held him there. In desperation, Rodan fired his heat ray right at Space Godzilla's face. He quickly brought up his shield, reflecting the ray back at its owner, knocking Rodan unconscious. He let out a laugh at his victory.

Will had been watching the whole scene from his hiding place. He had just watched his best friend turn into one of the allegedly dead kaiju and take on Space Godzilla, disputably the most powerful of them all, without fear. Imagine his surprise to see Rodan come as well. Now both kaiju were at the mercy of this monster. He felt anger, and fear. He was this close to losing his best friend. What's more, it was because he was fighting to protect him. He could not let this stand.

Without thinking, Will walked out of the alley and down the street toward Space Godzilla. He had no idea what came over him but something compelled him. He could not let these two kaiju, ones that for some reason held a special place in his heart, die to this monster. As he neared Space Godzilla, Will noticed something strange. Instead of getting larger, like he was suppose to, Space Godzilla was getting smaller. He seemed to shrink in size, and Will also noticed the buildings getting smaller as well. Instead of fear, he felt excitement. Power coursed through him and a determination to kill this enemy washed over him. He felt a blood lust, a desire to fight, to kill.

Space Godzilla felt more than heard the footsteps coming his way. Great, he thought to himself. Another kaiju had arrived. It couldn't have been one of his, he'd ordered all of them to stay behind and let him take care of this. Which one could this be? Judging by pattern of the footfalls, it had to be one of the two legged ones. Kiryu maybe? He hoped not. Him, along with the two he had subdued could easily take him. He just had to finish him before Rodan regained consciousness. He turned to see who his new opponent was. What he saw was a surprise.

Godzilla glared at his brother. A grin spread across his face, one intent on the battle he was about to engage in. He let out a roar to challenge Space Godzilla. It felt good to make that noise after all these years. Space Godzilla relaxed his limbs a tad. Anguirus tried to stand up but was too weak, Space Godzilla just sent him back into the ground.

"Well brother," Space Godzilla began, "looks like you finally had the guts to show your face." Godzilla made no response. He just continued to stare at him.

"Fine, if that's how you want to be, let's get this started." He tossed aside Rodan like he was some broken toy and began to walk toward Godzilla. His brother in turn began to approach him. With each step, their pace increased until they were both running, the ground shaking with each step they took. Then they collided.

Space Godzilla was caught off guard by the strength behind the impact. Godzilla was able to knock him back a little and sank his teeth into his neck. Space Godzilla could feel the teeth sink into his flesh and blood trickled out of the wounds. In terms of raw power, Space Godzilla was no doubt the stronger of the two. However, when it came to pure brute force, Godzilla had no equal. He continued to shove Space Godzilla further and further back. Eventually, Godzilla knocked him off balance and onto his back. Godzilla towered over his brother, a killing intent in his eyes.

"Times up brother," he said menacingly. He took a breath, ready to finish him off, but Space Godzilla wasn't done. Quickly, he used his tail and swept his brother's feet out from under him. He began to take to the skies but Godzilla quickly grabbed a hold of his tail and yanked him out of the sky. He landed hard.

"_Curse this stupid tail!"_ Space Godzilla thought to himself. As fast as he could, he got to his feet. He turned, ready to engage his brother but wasn't fast enough. Godzilla rammed into his chest with his head. Space Godzilla got ready to shove him into his knee but was caught off guard when Godzilla raised his head right into his jaw. He staggered, massaging his jaw, luckily nothing was broken. Now he was angry.

He dived at Godzilla and ran his clawed hands across his face. Godzilla took the hit, blood pouring out of his nose. Blinded temporarily by the pain, he didn't see Space Godzilla's next attack coming. A tail swipe came and nailed him in the side of the head, causing him to fall flat on the ground. As he regained his footing, Space Godzilla began to summon crystals from the ground around him. Once enough had been risen, he began hurtling them at Godzilla. His brother blocked and dodged most of them but one pierced his side. Godzilla let out a roar of agony and yanked the shard out. That was the last straw.

Energy welled up inside Godzilla. A bluish glow began to creep up his back spines. It started at his tail and all the way up his back. He took a deep breath and let out a stream of blue energy, made of pure radiation. The heat beam slammed into Space Godzilla's chest and knocked him over. Godzilla fired again, causing explosions around his brother. Many of the crystals exploded, the shards embedding themselves in the ground and the kaiju.

Space Godzilla had to retaliate and quickly. He flew parallel to the ground, dodging his brother's third blast. He could feel the heat on his tail and he was so glad he didn't have fur that could catch fire. He landed a few meters away from Godzilla and faced his most hated enemy. He could see the blue glow that signaled a fourth barrage. He braced himself and once the beam left his brother's mouth, his shield went up. The beam reflected off the surface and hit Godzilla in the stomach. The so called "King of the Monsters" staggered, clutching his stomach. He slowly went to his knees, the breath knocked out of him. That was the beautiful part of his shield, it amplified the power of whatever blast it reflected. His brother was at his mercy. He began to slowly approach his brother.

The pain was overwhelming. Godzilla couldn't regain his breath, he forgot his brother could do that. The power his heat ray packed was amazing. He knew that if he didn't get back on his feet soon, he would be finished. Space Godzilla was coming toward him. He tried to stand but crumbled again. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be this weak. Space Godzilla sensed that something was up. He laughed at the spectacle he was seeing.

"What's wrong brother?" he asked mockingly. "Was my shield too much for you?" Godzilla glared at him. "Then again, this is the first time you've transformed I believe in nineteen years. I guess the first time is pretty draining, you can't keep up your strength for too long." As he towered over his brother kneeling before him, a sense of triumph welled up inside, he had finally beaten him. Now he could become the one and only King of the Monsters. Energy poured into his shoulder crystals and took a deep breath. His corona beam would finish the job.

Suddenly, two beams of energy hit Space Godzilla from the side. The corona beam again missed its mark. Enraged, he turned to see who would dare interrupt his victory. What he saw made his heart stop. Mothra was swooping toward him. Her beautiful wings mesmerized him for a second but he quickly shook it off. Now he had to fight a fourth kaiju? This was just great. Maybe he should have brought Gigan along. Oh well nothing could be done now. He just had to get Mothra to lower her guard.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Mothra," he began, trying to be as charming as he could be. "I must say you are as lovely as ever." This was a long shot he knew. None of the female kaiju who fought for his brother, ever fell for this but this was the best he could do on the spur of the moment. As expected, Mothra didn't even respond. Instead she continued her attack. She began to sprinkle powder from her wings, a powder that would both disorient and paralyze him. Space Godzilla tried firing his corona beam but the powder absorbed the blast and redirected its energy back at him, similar to his own shield. He could already begin to feel the paralysis taking affect. Space Godzilla racked his brain for a way out of this, fighting through the dizziness that was taking affect. Then he remembered. He had an electro magnetic pulse similar to his brother's. That should shake the witch off. He concentrated, fighting to remain conscience. He fired the pulse and it worked. Mothra was knocked out of the sky and flat on her back.

Space Godzilla began to approach the downed kaiju. That was easier than he thought possible. Suddenly, he heard Rodan's screech. He turned and Godzilla and his two best friends were standing there, ready to defend Mothra. Space Godzilla knew that he could not take on all four of them and Mothra, despite being on her back, was still fresh compared to him. It was time for a tactical retreat. He entered into his flight mode and flew off into the night. Neither Rodan nor Mothra made any attempts to pursue him, knowing that neither of them could take him one on one. The fight would resume on another day.

Anguirus watched Space Godzilla fly away. He felt a wave of frustration that the war could not have ended tonight. Yet, mixed with that was a feeling of happiness and excitement. Godzilla, his king, his friend, had returned at last. He turned to welcome him back, to leap on his back like he had done when they had barely left their nests. However, when he gazed at his friend, what he saw caused him to worry. Godzilla was sinking to his knees. His eyes were out of focus and all energy was drained from him, the fight having taken a lot out of him. It wasn't long until he fell flat on the ground. Mothra flew down to them and landed facing Godzilla.

"This is normal," she said, seeing Anguirus' worried face. "The first transformation is always the hardest. The energy is depleted much faster and the effort of changing takes a lot out of the kaiju. Not only that, but he had to fight as well. If I remember correctly Ang, you were out cold within an hour of transforming." She twitched her antennae catching the sound of sirens and helicopters approaching the area. Godzilla had to be moved.

"We have to get him out of here," she said. "Rodan, help me get him to the meeting place. Ang, go get the others and tell them to meet at the island. Hurry, but make sure that you are in human form." Anguirus nodded at her and quickly changed back into Nash Faller. Rodan flew to the front and gripped Godzilla's shoulders. Mothra flew to the back and grabbed his tail. Together, they flew off into the night and left New York far behind.


	8. Chapter 7: Questions Answered

Will woke up disoriented. His head hurt terribly, and he could barely think. He opened his eyes and waited for them to come into focus. Once they did, he was able to discern that he was in a cave. It was dark but yet, somehow, he could still see clearly. Someone had draped a blanket over him and placed a pillow at his head. Yet, despite their efforts, Will was extremely uncomfortable on the hard stone floor. He began to sit up and a sharp pain shot through his skull.

"Careful bud," said a voice and Will jumped. Looking in the direction it came from, Will saw two people staring at him, Dallas Sullust and Keith Harris. They were sitting at the mouth of, what Will guessed, was a side tunnel from the main passage inside the cave. Will was in too much pain to wonder where they were, not to mention why? Keith stood up and exited the tunnel, leaving Dallas alone with Will.

"You must be wondering where we are," Dallas said.

"Heh, not so much," replied Will. "More like, why the flipping spank does my head hurt so much. What happened?"

"All will be explained soon enough. Keith just went to get the others." As Dallas said that, Will could clearly hear the echo of approaching footsteps. Soon enough, the entrance was filled with his friends. The first to his side was Becky. She ran to where he sat and wrapped her arms around him. Though happy to see her, Will couldn't help but grunt in pain as the impact of her hug caused his head to throb in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry Will," she said. She gently kissed his forehead and sat herself next to him on the floor. The others filed in and circled around Will, each settling themselves down. For a few minutes none of them spoke, nobody knowing exactly where to start. Finally, Nash broke the unnerving quite.

"So, I assume you have a lot of questions," he began, "but first, let me ask you one. What exactly do you remember?" Will thought a bit and racked his battered brain for some memory. Then, all the memories flooded back.

"I...remember," Will slowly began, "Space Godzilla. He was...storming the city, crushing buildings and people alike, no one was safe. Then, we ran into that alley and you told me to stay right where I was before you ran back out and...turned into Anguirus. You...fought Space Godzilla and then, when you seemed like you were about to die, I left the alley and...attacked Space Godzilla. Next thing I know, I wake up here. Nash, what happened?" Nash sighed to himself, steeled himself, and looked Will right in the eye as he began to explain.

"Will, what happened all of us have gone through at some point, so when we say "we know what you're going through", know that we really do. You turned into a kaiju, the kaiju I might add, and fought Space Godzilla." Will stared at Nash in shock. He felt Becky's grip on his arm tighten and he looked at her. She tried to encourage Will with a smile, but right now, he felt surprise and unbelief.

"What are you saying?" he asked chuckling a bit. "Are you even hearing yourself right now? Do you know how crazy that sounds? How can I have..." Nash raised a hand to stop the stream of words and questions.

"I know it sounds crazy but think about what you saw. I did it for one, and then I'm guessing that when you marched out of that alley, you had no idea why. Am I right?" Now that Will thought about it, Nash was. But yet he couldn't bring himself to believe that was true.

"How do I know that wasn't a dream?" he asked. "I mean, the next thing I remember I wake up here right? I could have been asleep and not really known it." Nash chuckled, Will was giving the exact excuses he had given when he found out.

"If that were true, why would all of us remember it? Not only that but why is your head hurting so much? You don't drink, so it isn't a hangover. And also, why would you wake up here in this cave and not in our hotel room." Will racked his brain for logical answers, but in truth, there wasn't any.

"Let's say I do believe you," he said. "How can I possibly be a kaiju? I mean, I've never been able to do this before? Plus, how am I even able to turn into one?" Nash gave Will a smile.

"The first question and the last can be answered by the same thing." Nash glanced at Rachel who was sitting next to him. He nodded his head, giving her the floor. She accepted it and turned her gaze to Will.

"You remember the report of nineteen years ago, the one where Skull Island exploded and the kaiju died?" she asked. Will nodded his head, how could anyone forget that? He may have been only six years old at the time, but that wasn't something you just erased from your memory. Rachel continued on.

"Well, they didn't." Will looked at her in confusion and like she was crazy. He began to ask how that was possible but Rachel cut him off. "During the battle, yes there was a battle, the shobijin, you know, those two little girls that always traveled with Mothra? Well, they saved every kaiju on that island from the explosion. Their music caught the kaiju's spirits up and sent them off into the night. These spirits were then implanted inside the bodies of human children, us." She gestured around the room. "Each of us sitting here has a kaiju within us." Will was trying to process all these things.

"So, you are saying that, ever since I was six, I've had the spirit of a giant monster lying dormant inside me?" He ran a hand through his hair and Becky squeezed his other hand gently. "If that is true, how come I never turned into one before tonight?" Nash interjected here.

"Another simple answer," he said. "To transform, at least for the first time, you have to be in some manner of distress, such as a plane crash or seeing a giant monster about to kill your best friend. Usually in those situations, each of us were either afraid we were gonna die or death was somehow in the equation. Like for you tonight. You saw me transform and leaped to my defense because you were afraid of me dying. Without that, Godzilla may have laid dormant for a few more years.

"And for me," Rachel interjected, "was when I nearly drowned in our family's pool. Each time, it was our kaiju side that saved our lives. Same in a sense with you. When you saw Space Godzilla about to kill Anguirus, who you knew was Nash, you feared for his safety, and the kaiju within you decided to take control. It was he who compelled you to march out and face that monster."

"And I must say, you put up quite a fight," said Anthony. "Especially for your first transformation." Will looked at Anthony a little confused.

"You were there too?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was Rodan. I would have been dead too if not for Godzilla's timely arrival." At the sound of that name, Will felt a shudder wash over his body. Then a light bulb came on.

"Wait," he said slowly. "Are you saying that I'm..."

"Yes Will." It was Becky who responded. "You are Godzilla, our king." Will froze and stared ahead, shocked. He was a king. The king of the kaiju. He had the responsibility of all these people in front of him. Their lives, their hopes, their dreams. Just the thought of how much responsibility that entailed was staggering to think of. He looked at the people who surrounded him. Each of them was looking at him differently, even Becky. These were looks of expectancy, and hope. He already did not like this. How could he possibly lead these people. Yes, they were all his friends and yes he knew them pretty well, but the thought of leading them was staggering.

"Wh...why me?" he asked. I'm just a kid from a small Alabama city. What would compel Godzilla's spirit to enter me?" Nash was quick to respond.

"Each of our personalities mirrors that of the kaiju that lives inside us. Though the shobijin did die on the island, their spirits have remained here to guide us. One of their powers is the ability to see into the future and they saw what each one of us would become. They guided us into the bodies we now inhabit." Will noticed that Nash spoke as if he wasn't human, like the kaiju side was his true self. Maybe it was. Maybe Will's life as a human was meaningless. Maybe he was just a kaiju inside a human shell, waiting to emerge like a butterfly from a cocoon. For some reason, that didn't appeal to him much.

Also," Nash continued, "each of our relationships as humans would mirror that of our kaiju selves. Like how you and I are best friends. Godzilla and Anguirus are the same way. It was why we suspected that you were Godzilla." At that, Will snapped back from his thoughts.

"Wait...you mean you had suspicions that I was a kaiju, Godzilla of all kaiju?" he asked, anger starting to creep into his voice now. "Why on earth did you not tell me?" Nash's head sank a little and to Will's surprise so did Becky's. Seeing their hesitation, Rachel answered for them.

"Think about this for a second, Will," she said. "Would you have believed us. Think about your answer before you respond." It was a good think she said that. She had stopped Will in mid sentence, he was on the verge of saying the generic, "yes of course, you guys are my friends," but once he thought about it, he realized that he wouldn't. Even now, though he had experienced it himself, he found it hard to believe. Them not telling him made sense. He hung his head, a little ashamed that he had spoken too harshly. Becky squeezed his arm gently.

"Sorry guys," he said, apologizing to the whole room in general. "I guess in the long run I wouldn't believe. Something that outlandish would need to be seen to believe." Becky wrapped her arms around Will and hugged him tight. He realized that she was crying and then it clicked. This much have been the big secret she couldn't share. He had to admit, that was a doozy right there. He couldn't stay mad at these guys. They had done what they believed to be right and he couldn't judge them for that. It's true, he wouldn't have believed them, probably thinking they were all crazy. Then a thought came to him.

"If the relationships we have with each other, and our own personalities, mirror those of the kaiju we are, and I'm Godzilla, that must mean that Space Godzilla is..."

"Drake," Rachel finished. "We don't know when he found out, but we do know for a fact that he is one. It was Sam who found out actually. He just happened upon him when he changed one time, before he left home.

"That must have been what turned him into the monster he is now," Will said. "How could the shobijin let that kaiju live? If they hadn't shown him Drake, I'd probably still have my little brother." Anger flared inside Will.

"It's not the shobijin's doing," Savanna Nigels said, quick to the two little girls' defense. "The spirits had a will of their own and each could find a suitable host without the shobijin. And don't think for a moment that the kaiju turned us into the people we are today, our character was already there. They could only enter into a body whose character was compatible with their own. Drake's nature was already sealed or Space Godzilla wouldn't have chosen him." That still wasn't enough to reassure Will.

"But, why would they let him survive and not just die with the island?" he asked. "I mean, if the shobijin were really that powerful, why couldn't they differentiate between us and them?"

"Simple really," Rachel replied. "Magic of any type takes time and energy to focus. You have to concentrate your energy on a target and they targeted all kaiju. The spell their song wove had a blanketing affect and it would have taken time for it to target, or in this case ignore, certain kaiju. They didn't have the time needed, they had seconds before the island exploded." Will sat and pondered what he was being told. Everything his friends were saying made sense. However, their was one question that he still needed answering.

"How do you guys know all this stuff? I mean, the first of us to transform must have been completely in the dark."

"We helped them," said two tiny voices out of nowhere. Will and the others turned to the entrance to the cave and the two shobijin were there. They glowed golden and Will had a hard time bringing them into focus. Then he realized that he could see through them, they were transparent.

"How are you guys still here?" Will asked. "I thought you were dead."

"We are," they said unison. "Our spirits remain here until we can find the people to replace us in our roles as messengers." They glided toward Will, their fingers touching at the tips. They stopped and remained hovering right in front of Will and each reached out a hand and touched his nose.

"You have a great responsibility in front of you Will," they said. "As the king of the monsters, you will have to lead your friends. Accept your true nature and fight Space Godzilla and his followers, end this war that has lasted for too long. Become the monster you were born to be." At these words, anger flared in Will and he stood up fast, shaking Becky off of him.

"NO!" he screamed. "I can't take this. All I wanted was a simple life. I'm human, a human from a small town in Alabama. I may have his spirit, but I have a life as a human I want to live and I won't give it up."

"Will..." began Becky.

"No Becky," he said. "All I wanted was to marry you and live a quiet life with a family, not lead a war. I just want to finish this vacation and head home." In anger he stormed out of the room. Becky rose to follow him but Sarah touched her shoulder and held her back.

"Let him be Bek," she said gently. "He needs time to process this." After a tense silence, Nash tried to ease the tension in the room.

"So, has anyone wondered why none of us are Japanese?" he asked. He meant it as rhetorical but the shobijin answered anyway.

"Because the Japanese already hate the kaiju and no human body there would accept them." Nash put his face in his hand and shook his head.

"Must you two always be so serious."


	9. Chapter 8: Problems

The rest of the week was...awkward to say the least. Once they returned to New York, via kaiju transformations, Will avoided everyone and only spoke when spoken to, even then only answering yes and no questions. Every night, Becky attempted to make things right and Will would often listen to what she had to say, but not even she could get through to him. He felt betrayed, confused, angry and most of all afraid, though he would never admit it to the others. His distancing himself hurt everyone else too, especially Becky. Nash often tried to explain this to him but Will just shut him out. He didn't even sleep in his suite and could be found asleep on the first floor on one of the couches.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Leah. She and the others were gathered in a back room trying to figure out what to do with Will. "We waited years for Godzilla to appear and now, Will won't even face the facts that he has this responsibility. Without our king, Space Godzilla will no doubt win." Nash sat in the corner looking at the floor, lost in thought. Everything that Leah said was on his mind. Will had not taken the news very well, and none of them had really, but eventually they came to cope with the truth. However, none of them had treated their friends with hostility. Instead they each had relied on the others to not only train them to control it but for emotional support. Will on the other hand wanted nothing to do with them. This was going to make things complicated.

"Just give him time," replied Rachel. "Try and think where he is coming from. He was the last to figure out he is a kaiju, the rest of us kept him in the dark. He's reacting through fear. He worries that his whole world will change, and not for the better. We all went through the same thing but once the dreams hit, we saw the wonders of being a kaiju as well as the dangers and didn't each of us accept it readily after that? Just give him time."

_"Oh Rachel, still the voice of reason,"_ Nash thought. She knew Will almost as well as he, Becky, Sarah, and Anthony did and her words made sense. Will's reaction, though much more extreme, wasn't that far off from his own. He had been scared, worried that nothing could be the same and that was true. However, once he saw Anguirus' memories he knew it was worth it. He knew that Will would eventually see the same.

"But how long will that be?" asked Becky, on the verge of tears again. She had taken Will's reaction especially hard. She felt she had betrayed and lied to him and it was eating her alive. Nash knew that she had wanted to tell him everything and now, he thought that maybe she should have. If nothing else, their relationship would not have been ruined. However, Nash knew that Will would fix things with Becky, he loved her too much for that.

"Oh, I should have told him!" she sobbed. "None of this would have happened!" Savanna came over to her and put an arm around her.

"There is nothing you could have done," she said. "He would have thought you crazy. Only when he saw it for himself would he have believed."

"Yes, but this is in reaction to us not telling him." She continued to cry and Savanna kept trying to calm her down.

"Maybe not," said Sam and the others looked at him in confusion. "Think about it, when did Will lash out in anger? It was when the shobijin told him he had a responsibility. Before that, he seemed on the verge of accepting everything. It makes sense based off of what we know of him." He paused here for effect. "He hates responsibility. Will never wanted fame, power, or fortune, all because he did not want the responsibility and pressures that came along with it. I don't think he wants to be in charge of all of us."

"There is a flaw in your logic Sam," said Gavin. "If he doesn't want to be in charge of people, why would he want a family? I mean, you have to be in charge of the kids as they are growing up."

"I can answer that," stated Sarah. "It's a different type of responsibility. When you are in charge of adults, they always shove the blame on the person in power. Kids on the other hand are more forgiving.

"And he has always wanted them," Sam put in. "From the time we were little, he always talked about the time he'd have a wife and kids. Later on, he would observe our parents, trying to find what worked and what didn't. Not only that, but whenever he was put in charge of Sarah, Drake, and me, he jumped at the opportunity and was very good at staying in charge. One example was when one of our house in Alabama caught on fire. Will remained calm and collected, making sure we got out. Then think of all the other responsibilities he has had. It's not that he can't take the responsibility of leadership, I think it's the type of leadership it is." The others started to nod, seeing the logic in what Sam said.

"That also gives us even more insight into his reaction," Sam continued. "We all know that Will has never liked it when things didn't go the way he planned. However, almost always he accepted it. But this, well, he was so close to having his life-long dream come true and now he thinks it is being taken away from him. That would make any man go crazy. That is why he is acting the way he is."

"But he can have all that while a kaiju," said Dallas.

"Maybe, but he doesn't know that. I think Rachel is right. Will just needs some time to process all of this and get his head on straight." Nash took in Sam's words and saw that what he said made sense. Will more than likely understood why they kept him in the dark. He was always understanding of what they did and he was right that only when the shobijin told him he had a responsibility did he react. He took a deep sigh of relief. At least he had reasons to believe that Will wasn't mad at them, even if it wasn't true.

Will sat right outside the terminal door and gazed out the window at the planes coming and going. Becky sat beside him, reading the book he had gotten her on her birthday. He couldn't bring himself to look at her. He held no anger toward her or any of his friends but what he couldn't stand the looks she and the others would give him now. They all gave him expectant looks which, he admitted, were probably just them wanting his friendship back but he couldn't stand that their relationships had changed, and not in the way he wanted. This responsibility was daunting to him, it scared him to the point of seclusion, something that hadn't happened since elementary school. He knew that it was hurting the others, especially Becky, but he couldn't face them. He never sought out leadership roles, never wanted the responsibility of taking care of people that weren't children and now his friends had told him that was just the responsibility that was on him now. Worst of all, he was to lead them through a war, a kaiju war.

"The plane for Bowling Green Kentucky is now boarding," came the voice of the flight attendant over the intercom. Will and the others grabbed their luggage and made their way over to the gate. Very soon they were all packed into their seats and headed for home.

In about an hour, after a silent flight, they were back home. Will immediately went to his room once he, Anthony, and Nash returned to the apartment, despite their attempts to talk to him, shut the door, and dialed his parents' home phone number. After only a few short rings his mom picked up the phone.

"Hey Will," she said on the other end.

"Hey Mom," he replied, emotionless.

"Honey, did something happen in New York, Sam seems a little...upset I guess," the worry was apparent in her voice. Will answered the question with another question.

"Is Dad home?" he asked.

"Yes he is," his mom responded. "Will what happened?"

"I'll explain in a little bit. Is it okay if I come over for a bit."

"Sure, you know the door is always open to you."

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute." With that, Will hung up the phone and left the apartment.

It took him about ten minutes to reach his parents' house. He took his spare key out and entered the house without a knock. His mom exited her study, walked over to him, and gave him a hug. Will only halfheartedly returned it. Will's dad was not far behind her. One look at Will's face was all he needed to see to know something big had happened.

"Will, what happened?" he asked. Will just stared at him and silently gestured them to the couch. Once they were seated Will launched into his story of what happened, the attack of Space Godzilla, how Nash had transformed into Anguirus, the arrival of Rodan, his own transformation, the battle, and the meeting in the cave. Throughout it all, his parents listened, a mixture of sadness and relief coming over their faces. This revealed to Will what he had already suspected but he still asked the question just to make sure he was correct.

"All I need to know is if you two knew about this?" Will said at the conclusion. He hoped that they did not, that someone else hadn't known. Their answer was not what he wanted to hear.

"We did Will," his father responded. "When you were six years old, the shobijin came to us and said that you had a great destiny ahead of you, that you were chosen to hold the spirit of Godzilla. You were to be the one to lead the kaiju defenders of humanity against the enemy, Space Godzilla. They also revealed to us that your siblings also had a spirit and which one they were. We kept it from you all these years so that you could live the life you wanted to and hoped that just maybe the shobijin were wrong or it would never happen. But as the years passed, and Sarah and Sam changed, we knew it was only a matter of time before you and Drake did. At that time, and before that, we tried to train you four so that you had the skills you would need and keep you on the right path, even trying keep Drake from following the same one as Space Godzilla. We hope that we were at least some what successful, despite our failure with Drake."

Will tried to process everything he just heard. His parents had known from the moment they were possessed. All this time, they had known and didn't even warn him. At first, anger flared inside him but then he thought back to how he would have reacted. He realized that he would not have believed them, that he would have seen it as just a story. He could also see how his parents had tried to prepare him. He had learned what a good leader needed to know. In fact, all through his life he had been put in the leadership positions, whether he liked it or not, and his results were, for the most part, good. His friends trusted him. They would need him now more than ever, especially if they were to fight a terror like his brother. He nodded his head in acknowledgment. He knew what he had to do.

Nash and Anthony sat in their common room, worried about Will. He had left for his parents' place as soon as they had gotten home. Now it was close to ten o'clock and he still wasn't home. What could they be discussing? Was Will thinking of moving out? Were his parents talking sense into him? All these questions ran through their heads and so intent were they on their thoughts that they jumped when Will came through the door. They looked at him expectantly. He said only one sentence.

"Tell me what I have to do."

Drake was angry. He had failed. His brother was not dead and now his enemies had a leader. He had a glass of wine in his hands and crushed it in his strong grip. The glass cut into his hand but he welcomed the pain, it gave him something to focus on. Meg sat in her bathrobe on the bed, watching him nervously. When he got into a rage like this, being around him was not the best idea. There came a knock on the door and Bruce entered hesitantly. Like Meg, he understood the dangers of being this close to Drake when he was mad. However, Drake had called his lieutenant, so Bruce couldn't ignore him.

"You called for me sir?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"Yes Gigan, I want you to call Ghidorah. We have some things to discuss."


	10. Chapter 9: The War Council

Becky was excited. She was finally going to see Monster Island. What made it even better was that Will was going with her. When she had learned that Will was at least willing to see what being a kaiju was all about, she felt relieved. He had begun to talk to her again, telling her that he was not angry at her for keeping the secret from him, that what he really had felt was exactly what Sam had said in the meeting. After the talk with his parents, Will had seen that the others would need him, that they depended on him to fill the shoes of Godzilla. He had begrudgingly accepted it and would do everything in his power to be the king. But first, the two of them needed to train.

They were standing in a forest clearing. Rachel had told her that it did not matter if the world knew the kaiju lived again, after New York there was no way they could hide it anyway. They just had to make sure that no one saw the transformation. If it was public knowledge that the kaiju could change into humans, and the identity of those humans were known, there was no doubt that the governments of the world would hunt them down and try to use them as weapons. Rachel and Anthony were standing beside them and Rachel was instructing them on what to do.

"At this stage, you need some emotional incentive to transform," she instructed. "So before we get to the island, do not try to change. Neither of you are flying kaiju anyway so this makes it easier. Once I change into my kaiju, the two of you will climb on my back. Anthony will fly behind us as a guard. Are you two ready?"

Becky looked at Will and he nodded, signaling that they were. With a nod from Rachel, she and Anthony made faces of concentration. Becky was excited, she had never seen the changes before and was interested to see the process. Of course, she had experienced it but that wasn't the same, you couldn't see what happened during the transformation. Rachel got onto all fours and her body began to elongate and grow. Two very beautiful butterfly wings grew from her back while two additional limbs, insect limbs, emerged from her sides, her original four also took on an insect-like appearance. Fuzz began to cover Rachel's body and her head became more rounded. Her eyes became completely blue and had the look of a kaleidoscope. When the transformation was complete, what Becky saw was no longer Rachel Nelson but the mighty kaiju Mothra.

Will hadn't taken notice of Rachel's transformation. Instead, he wanted to watch Anthony change and see which kaiju he was, even though he guessed he already knew the answer. Anthony did not get on all fours. Instead, he began to grow taller, spreading out his arms, his already brown skin taking on a lighter shade. His arms lengthened farther and the skin began to stretch downward creating two huge wings. From his head came two crests and his mouth and nose merged to form a beak. When the transformation was complete, Rodan stood where Anthony had been a moment before, the exact kaiju Will had expected. He and Becky looked up at the ginormous creatures that stood in front of them. It was hard to imagine that the two powerful beings before them were their friends. Rodan and Mothra looked down on them and it seemed, at least to Will, that they were smiling. You couldn't really see it on Mothra's face, she had no way of making that motion with her mouth, but her eyes looked joyful. She lowered one powerful wing to ground level and stretched it out to Will and Becky.

"Climb on," she said. Will was amazed at the change in her voice. It was musical and had a soothing quality to it. Despite that, there was definitely a since of power there as well. Will took Becky's hand in his own, happy to have finally smoothed things over with her, and climbed up the wing and they took their seats right behind the giant head. The giant moth nodded at Rodan and the monster pterodactyl took to the skies. After a few seconds Rodan screeched what Will assumed was the all clear signal. Mothra rose into the sky slowly, gently shaking her passengers, and they were off for the island.

Space Godzilla was heading to Baas Island. He flew the skies above the Pacific Ocean, the water looking like nothing more than a blur. To his right was Megaguirus, his mate, and Battra and on his left were Gigan and Mechagodzilla. In the ocean below, swimming to the island, were Orga, Titanosaurus, Krystalak, and Zilla, his most trusted bodyguards. This meeting they were going to was one of the most important ones in Space Godzilla's life. Now that Godzilla, the brother he despised more than anything, was back he had to rally his followers for the war. He had no doubt that it would start again in earnest and he needed his men to be prepared.

Thinking about his brother brought memories of his childhood to him. He remembered how the two of them had played together as hatchlings, learned how to control their kaiju powers from their father and Orochi, the adviser. He remembered the war with Orochi and how the eight headed kaiju had killed his parents and the anguish that came with their death. Then he remembered how his brother had accepted the crown and rallied the kaiju who had remained loyal to their father, and the joy that came at the defeat of Orochi and his rebels and how his brother had started a rule that tolerated humanity. Then came the evil memories. Godzilla, being pampered by their parents, how all the others just saw Space Godzilla as the younger brother, Godzilla showing humans sympathy, he giving Space Godzilla given a lower position than Biollante, their half sister. All these bitter thoughts were mixed with ones of evil delight. The memories when he and Gigan would plot his brother's downfall, when he finally broke off with half the kingdom rallying to him, the war that devastated human cities, and that final day at Skull Island, the one before he was placed in this human body. He was eventually shaken out of his memories by the voice of Megaguirus.

"We are here love," she said softly to him. Space Godzilla shook himself and looked down at the barren wasteland that was Baas Island. This area had been bombarded with nuclear waste by humans and was a perfect place for Space Godzilla and his troops, they all thrived on the power and nourishment it gave them. Once they landed, they were met by two more kaiju, King Ghidorah and his brother Monster X.

"Your majesty," Ghidorah said, bowing. Monster X bowed as well, though his was more just a nod of the head. Space Godzilla smirked, he knew that Ghidorah sought to remove him from power and Monster X, his strong, bodyguard of a brother, did whatever he wanted him to do. However, until the time that his brother was dead, Space Godzilla needed Ghidorah's support. He had been a member of his father's court and one of his chief advisers. Monster X had been there too but, like now, was one of the king's guard, one of the most brutal. Their craftiness and viciousness would be needed in the war.

"Enough with the pleasantries Ghidorah," said Space Godzilla. "I have much more important things to discuss with you. I assume that Gigan has made you aware of our situation?" Ghidorah nodded the middle of his three heads.

"How unfortunate that you were unable to kill your brother before he learned of his kaiju power," Ghidorah said, a smile coming over his three dragon faces. Space Godzilla tried to hide his anger at his words. He knew that they were a jab at his pride and Ghidorah would like nothing more than to get him riled up and embarrass him in front of his followers. However, Gigan, his most loyal follower, saved him.

"Enough Ghidorah," he said with some authority. "This isn't helping anything. If Space Godzilla falls, what is there to stop Godzilla from coming for you? Your support of our rebellion is no secret and let's not forget the rumor of your part in Orochi's rebellion as well." Space Godzilla smiled at that. Ghidorah had been suspected of giving Orochi secret information. He had fought with Space Godzilla's father, but Orochi had learned of attack plans and strategies that were top secret. Very few kaiju had been given that information and the only one who's loyalty could even have been questioned was Ghidorah, he had always been rather independent. However, no evidence could be found to support the suspicions and therefore no accusations had been made. Despite this, Space Godzilla had little doubt that he had been guilty.

"Of course," Ghidorah said. "Right this way your majesty." He led them to a large cave in the side of the island's central mountain. Space Godzilla, Megaguirus, Gigan, Mechagodzilla, and Battra followed. Monster X and the other kaiju that Space Godzilla had brought stood on guard outside, making sure none of their enemies tried to attack the island. Space Godzilla and the others made their way deep inside the mountain. Eventually, they came to its center. There was a pool of lava bubbling and Ghidorah flew to a side of the cavern and settled himself there. He indicated that Space Godzilla should go to the back, the most defensible position. He did and Megaguirus took her usual spot on his right and Gigan took a place at his left, the others took different positions around the pool. Once settled, the war council began.

"We need to take immediate action against them," stated Mechagodzilla right from the start. This came as no surprise to the others. Mechagodzilla was always looking for a fight. Despite this, he was also very good at planning out a battle in advance. "Godzilla has had no time to prepare and they are still vulnerable. They have been protected by the shobijin's magic until now. It's time to make our move."

"No, our time has not come," said Battra. "Many of our own troops haven't regained all their strength, we need our full power behind us. We hold some of the most powerful kaiju in our ranks, such as Destroyah and our king himself. If we wait, there is no doubt that we could win."

"What's the matter Battra?" retorted Mechagodzilla. "Is this some ruse to protect your sister?" Battra rounded on the general. Mothra was his twin sister and while he may be fighting with Space Godzilla, few of them actually believed that he would find it in his heart to kill her, Space Godzilla himself doubted the divine moth's loyalty. He had been the hardest to sway to join him, having to result to his hatred of humanity in the end. However, they still needed him, they needed a kaiju who's power rivaled that of Mothra and who better than her own brother.

"No," the divine moth replied. "I just believe that in our current state we would surely be defeated." Space Godzilla looked between his two lieutenants and tried to grasp what they both said. It was true that right now their enemies were weak, but it was also true that their own forces weren't in the best conditions. He looked to Ghidorah who had been quiet this whole time.

"What do you think, Ghidorah?" he asked. Ghidorah took a few seconds to respond.

"I believe we should wait for them to come to us," he said. When the others looked at him in confusion, Ghidorah elaborated. "Godzilla has just remembered he is a kaiju right? Well, if my memory is correct, he has always sought to prove himself worthy of his father's crown. What better time to do it than now, when the others may doubt him. He will need to prove himself soon, and when he does, we will be ready." Mechagodzilla however, raised a question.

"How will we know when he plans to do so?" he asked. " I mean, it's not like any one of us can just waltz in and ask them for their battle plans."

"Don't we have a kaiju who is very capable at espionage?" Ghidorah responded. "If I remember correctly, Zilla was always good of keeping himself in hiding." Mechagodzilla began to retaliate but pulled back. Ghidorah smiled. "I propose that we send Zilla in undercover and he will find out when they plan to strike. Then once they do, we lay a trap for them here and launch an assault on Monster Island itself." The others looked at each other and nodded their heads. The plan was a good one. Everyone would be satisfied by it, Mechagodzilla would get his fight and the kaiju who still hadn't regained their full power would have the time needed. They all looked to Space Godzilla, waiting silently for his response. After a few seconds, he made his decision.

"Let's do it."


	11. Chapter 10: The Dreams

Wind whipped at Will's face as Mothra sped on her way to Monster Island. He was amazed that he was astride one of the great kaiju of legend and even more so that she was one of his friends. He looked behind them and saw Rodan easily keeping pace with them. If the legends were to be believed, this was definitely not the fastest he could go. Becky sat beside him, delight shining on her face. She loved the feel of the wind and a soundless laugh, carried away on the air, escaped her mouth. At seeing how happy she was Will couldn't help but smile with her. Carried away in the excitement, Will gingerly go to his knees and stretched his arms out like wings. He let a whoop of excitement out and soon he and Becky were laughing together.

"Enjoying yourselves back there?" rang Mothra's voice inside his head. Will was so startled that he almost lost his balanced on her back. Rodan dived underneath, ready to catch Will if he were to fall. Mothra chuckled lightly in response.

"Sorry about that," she said, the laugh still lingering on her voice. "One of my powers is that I can speak telepathically." Will shot a glare at the back of her insect head.

"Don't do that," he retorted. "I nearly fell off."

"Rodan would have caught you." Mothra replied. "You didn't answer my question though. Are the two of you enjoying yourselves back there?" Will remained silent for a few seconds but soon let out a chuckle.

"Yes, we are." he said. As if to confirm what he said, Becky let out a laugh of pleasure. Thoughts of happiness wafted from Mothra. She always loved it when she had passengers and they in turn enjoyed the ride. But these feelings of elation were soon dwarfed by more serious thoughts.

"You had better have fun while you can," she said. "Once we reach the island, you won't have as much fun. Your training must take precedence and at times it will hurt. You will be frustrated and many times will want to give up. Just keep in mind why you are doing this." Will swallowed nervously.

"Can you tell me what I'm about to face?" he asked. It was a few seconds before Mothra responded.

"I could," she said slowly, "but I think I will leave it to the ones training you." With that, they passed the rest of the trip in relative silence.

A few more hours passed before the island came into sight. What Will saw took his breath away. The island was huge, and beautiful. It was covered in foliage and even at this distance, he could see that it teemed with life. Birds flew around its central volcano and in the ocean below them, he could see dolphins breaking the surface. Despite what awaited him on the island, he still could not wait to land. Their speed decreased until the wind no longer whipped at their face. Rodan flew up until he was neck and neck with Mothra.

"Welcome home your majesty," he said. Despite the formal way Rodan addressed him, Will marveled at how his friend's voice had changed with the transformation. Gone was Anthony Roma's light, cheerful, and pleasant voice. In its place was a deep, resonating one that made him sound both hard core and, for lack of a better word, sexy.

It's beautiful," Becky said. She was leaning forward and looking over Mothra's head at the island. Will suspected that she too could not wait to land.

"If you think this is beautiful," said Mothra, "wait until you see some of the other islands in our chain. Infant Island for example out-classes this one. Its plant life is much younger and hasn't had time to wither. However, this is the one we all call home, mainly due to its size. It also makes an excellent training ground for kaiju. This island has vitality and a sturdiness that has survived many battles and as such can survive anything we can do while training."

Mothra began her descent onto the beach. Will looked down and was surprised to see four humans standing not far from where they were landing. As they neared the ground, Will could make our more of who they were. Soon, he could see exactly who they were. It was Daniel, Kelton, Dallas Sullust, and Nash. With a whoosh, Mothra landed and laid out a wing. Will slid down it like a giant slide and turned to help Becky. He was surprised that she remained seated on Mothra.

"Becky and you will be training separately," Mothra said. "I will handle training her, with the help of Savanna, Sarah, and Leah. You will remain here and Daniel will take care of yours." With that, Mothra took off into the air and soared to the other side of the island. Will turned to face his friends. Daniel and the others, Rodan having turned back into Anthony, were waiting on him.

Will walked over to his friends. As he did, he noticed that all of them were smiling at him. Will didn't know if this was because of what he was about to do or because they were going to have too much fun with him. Either way, Will gritted his teeth and approached the inevitable. Daniel stepped forward and shot Will an encouraging smile.

"Well, you ready?" he asked, skipping the pleasantries. Will liked that, better to get the gritty business done away with. He nodded his head in the affirmative. Daniel clapped his hands together and rubbed them together, prepping himself for what they were about to do.

"Alright, the first thing we're going to teach you is how to transform," he began. Will was a little surprised at this, he already knew how to do that, or so he thought. Daniel's next words took away any certainty he had.

"The reason for this is we've already told you. Initially, you have to have an emotional high to do it. That doesn't mean every type will trigger it, such as happiness or sadness. Every case has been one of anger, fear, or a situation where you would die otherwise. Thing back to your transformation in New York. All three of these were present in a sense. You were angry at Space Godzilla because he was hurting Nash, you were scared of what he would do, and you were afraid that Nash would die. That was what triggered it.

A thought came into Will's head. If an emotional high could trigger it, what was to stop it from happening on accident? Before the question had even left his lips, Daniel answered it.

"However, once you gain more control and go through the process more often, this won't be an issue. Your body becomes accustomed to it where it's as natural as any other function. However, before you have that control, it's best if you stay out of any situations that may trigger it." That wouldn't be hard. Will was not a daredevil and anything like that had a very slim chance of happening.

"Now Kelton, Dallas, and Anthony," Daniel continued, "are going to change into their kaiju while Nash and I stay here and coach you through it." Will watched as he three friends went through the process. They grew in size until they were no shorter than fifty meters and Will was excited to see who the other two were. Where Kelton stood was what looked like a metal Godzilla. His body was sleek and looked like a fighting machine. A huge crest went out of the back of his head and Will suspected that it was as dangerous as the rest of him. This was Kiryu. When he looked at Dallas, Will had to hide a smirk. While the others had looked like impressive creatures, Dallas looked like, well, a Power Ranger. His body was covered in red, blue, yellow, and white, adding to the Power Ranger feel. Yet, Will knew that he was as deadly as any other kaiju. This was Jet Jaguar.

"Will," said Daniel, snapping his attention away from the others. He and Nash were looking at him with bemused looks on their faces. They knew how impressive a kaiju looked. Yet, they had to keep Will focused. Daniel began instructing him on how it was done.

"To transform, you need to concentrate with all your might," he began. "However, you cannot will yourself to change. The kaiju and you are two separate beings inhabiting the same body. As such, you must reach deep inside yourself until you feel another presence. You must allow him to take control, to become the master of your body. Once you do, the change will be quick and painless and before you know it, you will be the size of a skyscraper. Now, begin."

Will concentrated hard. He searched his subconscious for any sign of that other personality. He gritted his teeth and strained, he could feel his face reddening. Suddenly, a voice echoed in his mind.

"Keep going like that and you are bound to hurt yourself," it said to him. Will jumped and looked around but saw no one else there. Then he realized who must have spoken.

"Is that you Godzilla?" he asked nervously.

"Well, I sure ain't your father," the voice replied sarcastically. "Now what do you want?"

"I would like you to take over, please," Will responded. He felt that he needed to be respectful, this was a king he was talking to after all.

"Oh drop the formalities," Godzilla said. "I never asked that of my kaiju, though a few stubbornly kept calling me "your majesty." You and I are the same kid, treat me as you would yourself, or at least a very close friend. Plus, I won't completely take over, that's not how this works. You will still be there as I am always with you. Now prepare yourself."

Will braced himself, expecting a wave of pain to shoot through him. However, it was as Daniel had said it would be, all he felt was a slight tingle. Soon, he had risen to the height of Kiryu and Jaguar. He looked down at his hands and they were no longer smooth human ones. In their place were clawed scaled ones. He was Godzilla once again and he could feel his human self receding back and the kaiju coming to the front.

Nash and Daniel had transformed as they noticed Will changing. Godzilla already knew who Nash was and wasn't surprised to see Anguirus standing beside him. Daniel on the other hand he had no clue who he was, though he could guess pretty easily which he was. When he looked in front of him, he wasn't disappointed.

Daniel had transformed into a lion-like kaiju. His red eyes shined like diamonds in the sunlight, reminding Godzilla of his power to reflect any beam that hit him there. He had a mane of golden hair that covered many parts of his body. What skin that was seen looked like scales but Godzilla could see that they resembled stone more closely. This was none other than King Caesar, the trainer of all kaiju.

"Hello old friend," Caesar said to him. He smiled a toothy smile, joy going through him to see his favorite student back.

Godzilla observed the kaiju around him. They all were delighted to see their king back and he was delighted to see them too. Each welcomed him as if he had just gone on a long trip and had finally returned to them. Godzilla found that he had missed this camaraderie all the time he had been locked up in a human body. Yet, he realized, he had somewhat felt it with Will and his friends, had known that these people were his old supporters, that they too had been given human bodies. However, until his first emergence, he had been in a state that was close to sleep. He had not been completely aware of what was going on around him, so the feelings he had experienced felt more like a dream. Now he was feeling all these things first hand and it felt good to once again emerge.

"It is good to see you all," he said to his friends. "It has been too long. What was it, nineteen years I believe, since last we spoke? How ever long it's been, I don't care. It's just wonderful to see you all again." The kaiju around him all responded with roars of agreement. They stood there in comfortable silence for a few moments, taking in the joy of being with each other again. It was Caesar that broke it.

"It is indeed nice to see you again your majesty," he said, "but we do have pressing matters to attend to. It has been years since you have done any fighting or had any practice to keep your skills and powers honed. Not only that but, if you are like the rest of us, your memories will be a little muddled. Each of us have found that rigorous training brought memories back, helped us to restore ourselves. We would like to do that with you."

Godzilla thought about what Caesar was saying. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember much beyond who his friends were. His mind seemed cloudy and disoriented, not doubt an effect of being "asleep" for so long. If that had happened to his memories, than there was no doubt that his fighting skills were affected as well.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked Caesar.

"First off," Caesar replied, "I thought we could have you fight Jet Jaguar. Out of all the kaiju, other than myself, he was the only one on our side that could really match you in skill. Yet, he has no eye for teaching the fighting art to another. So why the two of you are fighting, I'll be observing you to see where you need some freshening up. When you are ready, we will begin.

As Caesar said this, Jet Jaguar got into a ready fighting stance. Godzilla made moves to do this, but before he had even taken any measure to defend himself, Jet had swung a left cross at him. He was able to duck the blow just in time and the attack went right over his head. In retaliation, Godzilla threw a punch right at Jet's face, one he blocked with his forearm. The next move came just as fast as the first. Jet swung his foot up at Godzilla who in turn blocked the move. However, Jet leaped into the air and brought his other foot around to slam into Godzilla's head. The blow momentarily stunned him and he was hard pressed to ward off the next few attacks.

Godzilla had sensed that the man Jet had changed from had been a skilled fighter, Will's own thoughts and memories had confirmed that, yet he never had remembered Jet being this good. His attacks came at such a speed that it might have rivaled Rodan's flight speed. He never had a chance to counter attack. Each blow came after the next too quickly for Godzilla to do anything. Very soon, he was standing there panting, his body tired and sweating. Jet on the other hand showed no outward sign that he had even exerted himself. Caesar took this moment to speak.

"Your speed and technique could use some work again Godzilla," he said not unkindly. "Jet has always been faster than you but there are ways that you use to use to get around that. You would even sometimes use it against him. We need to draw that out. Now again."

Late that night, Will crawled into his bed. The drills Caesar had put Godzilla through had been tough and worn out the kaiju king. When he had reverted back to his human form, Will had felt just as exhausted. Daniel had explained that, though the two of them were different personalities, they still shared a mind and body, they would both feel the effects of the training. Afterward, Mothra had escorted Will and Becky home and it wasn't until late that night that they returned, Will wanting nothing else than to crawl into his bed. Once he did, he immediately went to sleep.

Dreams filled his mind that night. He saw himself, or rather Godzilla, running around on Monster Island. Beside him were much younger versions of Anguirus and Rodan. It flashed then to an image of two other Godzilla-like kaiju looking down at him, one a purplish gray male with two large spikes on his shoulders and a head crest, the other a female who resembled him but whose eyes glowed white. Next he witnessed the arrival of his three younger siblings, Biollante, Space Godzilla and Godzillasaurus. Then pain flashed through him. He was in a battle and the two kaiju who he assumed were his parents were fighting a giant eight-headed monster. His vision was torn from that sight when another kaiju that resembled him, but was dripping lava, charged him.

Will woke with a start. He was sweating and his whole body was shaking. He ran a a quivering hand through his hair and wiped some of the perspiration from his face. The dream had shaken him and he wondered what it could possibly mean. Never before had anything like this interrupted his sleep. Were these memories of Godzilla's past life? He would get his answers the next day.

When he arrived on Monster Island for more training, Caesar began with more fight training. This time he sparred with Kiryu. The metal kaiju was very skilled. He fired all his weaponry at Godzilla who tanked the majority of the blast. However, when Kiryu activated his energy sword from his wrist, Godzilla was caught off guard. The blade carved a small, shallow wound on Godzilla's leg and the pain, though minor, sent his mind on a joy ride.

He witnessed the death of his father, mother, and the burning Godzilla that he assumed was an uncle, at the hands of the eight-headed kaiju. Then he saw his ascension as king, with Manda by his side. Suddenly, he saw the final battle with the eight-headed monster and the spell that seemed to obliterate them. After that, he knew no more.

Will woke up on the beach. Despite being alert, he kept his eyes closed. He felt the soft sand underneath him and enjoyed the warmth that came off it. After a few moments, he noticed that he could hear voices around him. It took him a minute to realize they belonged to his friends and very soon he could understand what they were saying.

"What did you do Kelton?" asked Nash's voice somewhere above him.

"I don't know," answered Kelton. "I didn't cut him that deep. It may have been a little painful but not to the point he would pass out."

"I don't think it was Kelton," said Daniel. "He kind of froze and his eyes looked to be seeing something else."

"Quiet guys," said Dallas. "He's waking up." Will sat up slowly, holding his head. He looked at his friends who were around him, confused at what happened.

"Guys," he began, "what did I just see?"


	12. Chapter 11: Adaption

"Concentrate Godzilla," said King Caesar patiently. Jet Jaguar had just knocked him over with a move that he surely should have avoided. Godzilla held his head and a dazed look covered his face. It had been a few weeks since the dreams had begun and now they were invading his mind even when he was awake. They interfered with his training and with his day job. As such, his training was going nowhere and Becky's dad was getting somewhat frustrated. Caesar was as well, seeing Godzilla's lack of progress as disturbing. However, having gone through the same ordeal, he was inclined to understand. He just didn't remember them being this bad for him.

"Why don't we take a break?" suggested Jaguar. He too remembered what the dreams could be like and understood Godzilla's predicament. He helped the monster king to his feet and and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. Godzilla looked tired and worn. While the dreams disturbed his waking moments, they also kept him from a good night's sleep. Not all of them were filled with bad memories but even the good ones would cause him to wake up and each time he did, he got the feeling of suddenly remembering something he was suppose to do. It would happen multiple times during the night and in the morning, he would be just as worn and tired as the previous day.

Anguirus, who was sitting not too far away, looked at his best friend, worried for him. What he was used to was seeing a kaiju who, while not the most confident, was strong and once he set his mind down a path he believed to be right saw it through, with all the confidence he could muster. Now he saw one who was beaten, tired, and miserable. Only twice before had he seen Godzilla like this. The first was when his parents had been murdered by Orochi, the eight-headed kaiju who had been his father's chief adviser and had led a rebellion. The second had been when Space Godzilla had betrayed him. Both times he had bounced back, but it had also taken quite a bit of time, with the help of his friends, the ones he had placed in his council. He knew that this time was no different and that, like before, Godzilla only needed some time to heal.

Godzilla walked around the island, his head down, trying to gather his thoughts. These dreams were more like nightmares. While true there were indeed good memories at times, the majority were bad. What made it even worse was the thought that he had actually forgotten these things while lying dormant in the body of Will. Now they were coming to the front again and all the terrible memories of his past life were eating away at his subconscious.

As he continued to walk, he heard sounds of a fight in front of him. He looked up and he found that he had traveled to the part of the island where Manda had been training. Today, she was with Mothra, Komodithrax, and Biollante. She and Komodithrax were currently sparring and he was proud to see that his beloved was holding her own. At this moment, she had Komodithrax wrapped in her snake-like coils and sending small currents of electricity through her body to shock her foe. Godzilla knew that these were minor powered shocks to what she could normally dish out. Her electricity, at full power, could knock almost any kaiju unconscious. Soon Komodithrax, who could not escape the vice-like grip, tapped out and Manda uncoiled herself from around her foe. As she did, she and the other three females noticed Godzilla for the first time. Once they did, Manda made her way over to Godzilla, her legs so short it was almost a slither. She stopped in front of him and smiled. Her smile faded though when she noticed the troubled look in Godzilla's eyes.

"What's wrong hon?" she asked. Godzilla smiled at this. Before, in their previous life, she had never called him names like this. He knew she must have picked it up from Becky, who always called Will pet names like "hon" and "sweetheart". He found he rather enjoyed it.

Nothing," he answered. "Just going out for a little stroll that's all." Manda however, could see through this. Godzilla only ever went out on a stroll if something was bothering him. Biollante, his sister, knew this too and when Manda looked back saw that she had a worried look on her face that mirrored her own. Mothra, who knew Godzilla almost as well they and Anguirus did, sensed something was wrong.

"Why don't you take a break Manda," she said. "We'll pick it back up in an hour or two."

"Thanks Mothra," Manda replied. She looked back at Godzilla and extended her tail out to lay it gently against Godzilla's leg. "How about we continue this walk together." Godzilla looked at her and smiled again. He laid the tip of his snout against her forehead.

"I'd like that," he said and the two of them walked off together. Biollante and the others began walking in the opposite direction, hoping to meet up with Caesar and the other kaiju training Godzilla.

Manda and Godzilla continued to circle the beach. At a point, she led him off into the forest, to a small open clearing where the two of them sat down. She gently wrapped her coils around him and laid her upper body across his legs. Godzilla took no real notice of her actions and just stared off into the distance, his mind clearly on something else.

"Godzilla, what's wrong?" she asked him. Usually, he enjoyed any time alone he had with her. Whatever was on his mind must really be bothering him.

"It's these dreams," he responded. "The majority of them bring painful memories back to me. I can't sleep well at night, they distract me when training and they even affect Will. When I do get a good memory, it's almost immediately drowned out by another horrible one. I don't know what to do."

Manda looked at Godzilla for a moment, studying him. She, like all the other kaiju, had gotten these dreams or visions of their past, the memories coming back like a flood. True, some of hers had been painful, like when her father Orochi, along with five of her siblings, had rebelled against Godzilla's father, the majority had been wonderful. Then she remembered Godzilla's own past. For him, life had never been easy, one of the downsides of being a kaiju prince and king. She knew that this moment was going to be hard on him but all she could do was offer encouragement and try her best to help him get through it.

"We all have gone through this process hon," she said. "These dreams are to help us, and our human selves, to remember who we are and what we do. Yes, some of the memories are painful, but we have to look past them. A good example of this is Biollante. When she remembered that she is only a half-sister to you, Space Godzilla, and Godzillasaurus, she was devastated. Yet Savanna, Rachel, Leah, and I helped her through it. Your friends can do the same with you, all you have to do is ask. And of course, I will always be here for you."

Once she finished, Godzilla looked up at her. His face showed all the pain these visions were bringing him and it tore at Manda's heart to see him this way. She knew that there was nothing she could physically do for him and wished that there was. Despite this, Godzilla smiled at her and she smiled back. He placed the tip of his snout against her forehead and the two of them closed their eyes. They drank in each others scent for a few moments until Godzilla broke the contact. He looked at Manda with love in his eyes.

"Thanks sweetheart," he said. "That was what I needed to..." he stopped abruptly. His vision clouded and he stared unseeing passed her. Manda knew that another vision had hit him.

Godzilla was seeing himself and his followers traveling to Skull Island. Waiting for them there were Space Godzilla and his minions. The battle ensued, kaiju roars splitting the air and the ground shaking with the force of the fight. Godzilla knew that he was witnessing the last day he had been a free kaiju. This attack was meant to be the last battle of the war. He could see Space Godzilla breaking off from the fight and flying above the island, the energy welling up inside him. Manda watched, helpless, as the vision took him. His face contorted in pain and she could see he was fighting.

"Don't fight it," she said, "let it flow." Her voice seemed to have reached him because his body relaxed. Godzilla let the vision wash over him. In the last moments of terror, he felt the joy and love of being with Manda in those last moments. The warmth that came with the shobijins' music as well as the peace that came with oblivion.

Then Will's memories started to flow. Godzilla saw the birth of Sarah, Drake, and Samuel. Witnessed the first time he met Becky as well as his many attempts to win her heart, as well as felt the overwhelming joy when Will succeeded. He felt the happiness of growing up with Nash, Anthony, and Kelton and the closeness the four boys had shared, a bond similar to his with Anguirus, Rodan, and Kiryu. Lastly, he felt Will's nervousness when he came close to proposing each time.

At this point, the vision faded. He couldn't be absolutely certain, but something told Godzilla that this vision had been the last. They would no longer torment him and he could go on with his life. Manda watched him come out of the trance. She was nervous, could this one have scarred him? However, the look on his face showed not sadness or hurt, but happiness. He smiled at her.

"That was...beautiful," he said, tears leaking from his eyes. She returned his smile and the two of them laughed with joy and relief.

Not far away on the island, Anguirus was congregated with King Caesar, Kiryu, Rodan, Jet Jaguar, and the three kaiju who had been training with Manda. All of them were worried about Godzilla. Out of all of their memories, his were without a doubt the most painful. How a kaiju could cope with that he didn't know. He worried that maybe these dreams would make him unfit to lead. He and Mothra had been leading these kaiju until Godzilla returned and he would gladly give it back to him. The prospect of permanently being in charge, possibly being the next king, was daunting. He did not want it and did not envy Godzilla of the position.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help?" asked Komodithrax. Anguirus looked to her. Ever since Zilla had announced his allegiance to Space Godzilla, she had been hurting. The two of them had come close to being mates but her loyalty to the true king had stopped them. Anguirus had tried to console her, the two of them being very close. Yet, nothing could ease her pain except for Zilla returning to them. However, her pain also made her sensitive to that of others. She did not want anyone to hurt and if they did, she would do her best to ease it.

"Yes Komodithrax," replied Mothra. "The dreams can only be experienced by the kaiju. We cannot help Godzilla in any other way than by encouragement. We can only watch, wait, and hope that he get's through this."

"He will," said Rodan, "he always does." Out of all of them, Rodan was the only kaiju that had complete faith in Godzilla. He had always been a staunch ally, never wavering in his resolve. This was why Godzilla had trusted him. Now that resolve was giving Anguirus strength and he smiled at the giant pteranodon. The others seemed to take courage from his words as well.

"What's that?" asked Biollante. Anguirus and the others looked in the direction she was and noticed something heading this way. Jet Jaguar flew into the air for a better look. He landed and looked worried.

"It's Varan," he said. "And it looks like he is dragging something behind him." Anguirus looked closer and could see that he was right. It was Varan and he seemed to be gently dragging something huge. It couldn't have been food, he wasn't on fishing duty. Soon, after closer examination, he realized what it was. He looked at Mothra and she seemed to guess it too.

"Jet, find Mecha-G and search the island for Godzilla. Mothra, grab Gamera and meet at the Stone. Looks like we may need both our healers."

Godzilla and Manda sat in the clearing, enjoying each others company and the scenery around them. Eventually though, they knew they had to resume their training. Godzilla was the first to voice this.

"It's about time we were getting back," he said. Manda nodded her head in agreement. The two of them started to get up and leave the clearing. Suddenly, a screech filled the air. They looked and saw a metallic, three-headed kaiju descending toward them. He landed and Godzilla saw that it was Mecha-King Ghidorah. The kaiju paused for a minute to catch his breath.

"Godzilla, Manda, Anguirus has called you to the Stone," he said urgently.

"What's wrong?" Godzilla asked.

"You will see, just come." With that, Mecha-G took off. Godzilla and Manda looked at each other and after a pause made their way to the Stone.


	13. Chapter 12: Preparations

The Stone was a clearing over looking a waterfall that had a large boulder that even the heaviest of kaiju could sit on comfortably, without it breaking under their enormous weight. As such, Mothra and Gamera, the two healers, had chosen this spot as their place of healing. Godzilla and Manda followed Mecha-G to this area, nervous at what they would find.

Once they reached the Stone, they were greeted with a large group of kaiju standing close to the boulder, whispered conversations being passed around as they watched Mothra and Gamera, a large turtle-like kaiju with tusks, standing over a prone kaiju, rubbing salves over its many wounds. As they approached, the injured kaiju's face came into view and Manda let out a gasp.

It was Baragon, a small, red, four legged kaiju with long floppy ears and a horn that protruded from his forehead. Manda buried her face in Godzilla's side, this kaiju was her brother. Godzilla gently laid a hand on her head and continued to watch Manda and Gamera as they worked. Anguirus looked up from the conversation he was having with Rodan and Kiryu and noticed him and Manda for the first time. He broke himself off from them and made his way over. Once he reached them, he sat on his haunches, his clubbed tail twitching nervously behind him.

"What happened Ang?" Godzilla asked. He could feel Manda trembling next to him. Baragon was one of her two remaining siblings that had not joined their father's rebellion. As such, she felt a closeness with them that went beyond typical sibling love. They would protect each other against anything and willingly give their lives for the others. Anguirus looked over at the prone figure and just shook his head.

"We don't know sir," he said. "One of our guys found him while patrolling the beaches and...well, you should probably hear it from him yourself." Anguirus led Godzilla and Manda over to one of the groups of kaiju.

"Varan!" he called and beckoned one of them over. Varan was a lizard-like kaiju with orange scales. He had giant, razor-sharp spikes protruding all the way down his back and beneath his arms were two leathery pieces of skin that he used to glide on the wind. He could not fly like Mothra or Rodan but his method was just as good. He had a raptor-like claw on each of his feet that could deliver a toxin that was deadly to anything smaller than a kaiju but would only render one of them either unconscious or paralyzed for a time. This kaiju was also Manda's other brother.

"Yes sir?" he asked when he had arrived.

"Tell Godzilla what you told the rest of us," Anguirus prompted. Varan turned to them and, seeing his sister's worried look, gave her a small, sad smile and began.

"I was out patrolling," he began, "like Kiryu asked me to, when I saw a body floating in the water. At first, I thought it might have been a whale, but then noticed it was too big. As I watched it, I eventually saw it move and caught a glimpse of Baragon's horn. My first thought was, what is he doing, Kiryu told him to go and keep an eye on Baas Island. Then it hit me that he may have been injured. So I glided out to him and could see the deep cuts running along his sides and neck. I did what any good brother should do and brought him back to shore where I was met by Mothra and a few others and then once Gamera arrived, he and Mothra gently picked him up and flew him here. The rest you know."

After Varan finished his story, Anguirus dismissed him and turned back to Godzilla and Manda. He could see that the story had a great impact on Manda, her cries had become more like sobs. He just hoped that she wouldn't blame Kiryu for the accident. Baragon was just doing his duty and in this time of unease, on the brink of war, these measures had to be taken. Tensions were high and there was no telling what Space Godzilla and his cronies would do. He had no doubt, with Godzilla having returned, they would be nervous.

"Has this happened before now?" Godzilla asked. His face was filled with concern. Baragon was one of his followers and more importantly Manda's brother. Godzilla had always been genuinely concerned for the well being of his kaiju and with Will holed up in his head, this care for others would no doubt be stronger.

"No," Anguirus finally replied. "Space Godzilla has not been this bold since before we were humans. Ever since we've had enough kaiju, we've been keeping an eye on the activities there on Baas Island but they have either never noticed our boys before or never attacked them, knowing how we would react. He must be getting desperate with you having returned." They all glanced sadly at Baragon. Godzilla could remember how he had been before. He had been full of energy and very playful as well as hard working. Now he looked small and defeated, a sad sight.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind them. They all turned and Gamera was standing behind them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I just thought I'd let you know Godzilla, and you too Manda that Baragon's wounds, though serious, are not life threatening." Godzilla felt and heard the sigh that escaped Manda. "However, I will say that I would not recommend that you use him in the retaliation strike. You do plan to take action right?"

Godzilla hadn't really thought about it before. Now that he did, it made sense to do something. They could not stand idly by and just let Space Godzilla's kaiju attack scouting, fishing or any other kaiju under Godzilla's protection. However, he needed time to think about what they would need to do. He searched his reclaimed memories on what he would usually do in this situation. When he did, he turned to Anguirus

"Call a meeting to the Central Clearing," he said. "You know who to get." At that Anguirus bounded off. As he did, a smile broke out on his face. The old Godzilla was back.

Within the next two hours, Godzilla, along with eight other kaiju were seated in Monster Island's central clearing. To his right was Manda and Anguirus sat on his left. The other six kaiju were Biollante, Rodan, Kiryu, Mothra, King Caesar, and Gamera. These kaiju were his inner circle and each one had a specific purpose.

He used Gamera to keep track of which kaiju were in good enough condition to join in assaults and to inform him of the physical state of his soldiers. Though he and Mothra shared the duty as healers, Mothra had other duties she had to see to and as a result did not have as an extensive knowledge of the troops' health as Gamera. He spent almost every waking hour keeping track. He cared for them almost as much as Godzilla himself.

Caesar and Mothra were his chief advisers. Mothra would help him discover peaceful solutions to any problem presented. In fact, it was her who got the humans to trust him and his faction, she having the best relationship with the humans. Caesar was his practical adviser. He would be the one to determine whether military action needed to be taken or if a dispute could be handled peacefully. That was not to say Godzilla could not figure these things out on his own. It was just wise to have another voice to confirm or dispute your claims and insure you were on the right track.

Rodan and Kiryu were his military generals and each one had their own special way of devising strategies. Rodan was the more straight forward type. He devised the more simple strategies, the ones that were easily executed and had fewer variables, meaning it was less likely to go wrong and if it did the battle did not fall apart. Kiryu on the other hand was more unorthodox. He could see every outcome and devise strategies to counter act each one. His plans often were more complicated and underhanded and had to be really thought through. It was because of this that he was also in charge of security on the island. He could see any weakness and either fix it or compensate for it in some way.

Biollante and Manda's presence was no surprise either as one was the future queen and the other was already a member of the royal family. Godzilla trusted their inputs and knew that, while not the same type as Caesar and Mothra, they had their own brand of wisdom that could prove helpful. Plus he trusted them with everything else, so why not here as well.

Anguirus brought a more logical aspect to these meetings. He would cause Godzilla to think things through more carefully and look at things from every angle. Not only that but, he would always have some leading role in any battle they fought and would need to know the strategies Rodan and Kiryu cooked up so he could execute them effectively.

"We cannot stand for this," Manda said angrily. "Space Godzilla will pay for what he did to my brother." Godzilla knew that, whatever battle plan they cooked up, Manda would insist in being in the initial assault. He looked to Rodan and Kiryu.

"What do you two suggest we do?" he asked them. The two generals looked at each other for a second and Godzilla knew that they had already come up with a plan.

"We suggest an attack on Baas Island itself," Rodan responded. "What we would like to do is have three points of attack but with our numbers we are limited. Our original strategy was to have two parties come from different sides of the island and a third come up from the ground, out flanking them. However, with Baragon, our best burrower, out of commission for a while, we will go with just the two. One of them will make the initial assault on the island and the other, when the first has engaged the enemy, will come from behind and flank them, resulting in confusion and us surrounding our opponents."

"We were thinking Godzilla," continued Kiryu, "that you lead the initial assault. Since Space Godzilla is really out to get you, we believe that seeing you will draw them out to battle quicker. Not only that, by seeing so few may cause them to be over confident and reckless. Anguirus, you should lead the rear attack. Once you hear the sound of battle, quietly emerge and sneak up behind them. Each of you can choose the kaiju for your parties, but choose carefully. If this goes wrong, it could prove disastrous."

Godzilla nodded at this, he liked the idea. Even now, he was thinking which kaiju he should choose. But then, Anguirus voiced something that none of them had thought about.

"What about Godzilla's training?" he asked them all. "With the dreams coming it's been going much slower than usual. Will that hamper our chances?" However, Caesar had a simple explanation for this.

"That shouldn't be a problem. If the dreams have stopped as Godzilla truly believes they have, then the training should come much easier to him. I'd say it should be two weeks before he has all of his old tricks back." He looked and smiled at Godzilla.

Godzilla felt relieved. The whole time he had suffered through the dreams, he had worried that he would not be fit to lead these kaiju into battle, to protect them if needed. Once he thought of protection, another thought crept into his mind.

"Gamera, what will be Baragon's state of fitness in three weeks?" he asked.

"Not well enough to go into battle I can tell you," Gamera answered. "His injuries are extensive and even with a kaiju's accelerated healing factor it would still take weeks before he is in full fighting condition. Why do you ask?"

"Will he be able to aid in guarding the island?" Godzilla asked. Gamera and the others saw where this is going.

"I believe so." Godzilla nodded and looked at the others.

"We need to decide who will stay behind and keep Monster Island safe," Godzilla continued. "Kiryu, as captain of my guard, I'm leaving you behind to keep it safe. Baragon will automatically join you and the others you can pick. However, some of our stronger kaiju are off limits, we need them for the battle." Kiryu looked a little disappointed at this order so Godzilla elaborated. "We will have a general with us in Rodan to help command the troops. And you think outside the box so would be able to figure out any counter attacks my brother may launch against us. I only trust you for this job."

"Yes sir," said Kiryu. "You are right, someone has to stay behind. I just kept dreaming I would be fighting by your side again like the old days." Godzilla walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel my friend," he said. "I dreamed about fighting with you, Rodan, and Anguirus again. But this battle is not that battle. We will fight together again." With those words, he looked around at the assembled kaiju.

"We attack three weeks from today," he said. "All of us need to be ready. Be training hard and making any preparations needed, even with your human selves. Dismissed." With that, the kaiju began to break up. As they were leaving the clearing, Mothra froze and tilted her head back and forth. Godzilla and the others stopped and turned back to her.

"What's wrong Mothra?" Godzilla asked. She shook her head before she looked at them.

"I thought I felt something, another presence," she answered. "It's gone now. It was probablt nothing." The others just shrugged their shoulders and left the clearing. Several miles under them, Zilla was emerging from a hole he had made in the side of the island. He crawled out and began to swim back to Baas Island.


	14. Chapter 13: The Battle of Baas Island

Will looked at his reflection and a scared, nervous face stared back at him. The past three weeks had passed too slowly for his liking. Never before had he been so afraid of any particular day. Despite the reassurances that Godzilla was ready, that he could take care of himself, Will still felt unprepared.

The door opened behind him and Becky walked in. Seeing his face, she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his shoulder. She gave him her most encouraging smile and Will tried to return it, but instead just smiled weakly.

"Everything will be alright Will," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. She gently squeezed him and he looked at her intently.

"That's what everyone says," Will responded. "I guess that this nervousness is just natural. I mean, who wouldn't be afraid of their first battle, ever." He ran his hands through his hair. Becky just hugged him tighter. Will looked at her, eased himself out of her embrace and turned around to face her.

"Bek, sweetheart," Will began slowly. "We have to face the fact that we might not make it back from this. Before we go, I have to ask you something, something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time." As he said this, he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Becky put her hand to her mouth and tears started to leak out of her eyes.

"I have devised many ways and situations in which to ask you. I had planned to ask you when you returned from Europe, at the Statue of Liberty in New York, and even by just taking us to the park we went to on our first date but everything seemed to work against me. But now, before we go to battle and possibly die, there is no better time. And I don't want to die not having asked you.

Becky, I love you, more than my own life. Ever since we met, there has been something about you, something that I could not describe but it drew me to you. I have dated a few girls but none have held the sway over me like you do. I love _you_ and want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. So, Becky Rogers, will you marry me."

Becky stood there, the tears keeping her from saying what she wanted. She had waited for this moment for a long time. She had become friends with other boys in her life but Will had always been her best friend. When she had started to date him a year ago, she had done so with the sole purpose of marriage. The entire time, she had seen this day coming and pictured it several times in her head. Now she was living that day and nothing but happiness was in her mind. As all of this went through her head, Will waited for her answer.

"Becky, you kind of need to, um, say something," he said gently. He gave her a gentle, nervous smile. Becky shook herself and smiled at Will.

"Yes," she said shakily. Will stood up slowly, put the ring on her finger, and took her in his arms. The kiss was so wonderful that Will just wanted to stay there with the woman he loved. Unfortunately, they were not as alone as they thought.

"About time y'all!" said a voice behind them. Will and Becky looked over and there was Nash, Anthony, and Kelton standing in the open doorway. All three of them were smiling at them.

"They're engaged!" Kelton yelled down the hall. A chorus of whoops and cheers greeted this news. Will and Becky slowly walked out of the room, their arms happily wrapped around the other and entered the living room. Sitting in the couches, chairs and on the floor were a few of their friends and family. Each one of them looked overjoyed and applauded their entrance. Never before had Will been so happy. And he had faith that he would be again.

The next day, Godzilla stood on the shores of Monster Island, looking out to sea. The sun shone off the water, making it gleam like glass. Behind him, all his kaiju were separating into groups. To one side stood Kiryu and the kaiju he had chosen. Among them were Baragon, Godzillasaurus, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., a mecha kaiju with a drill for a nose, wheels for feet, and two hatches with lasers for hands, and Mothra. Godzilla was sad to see her stay but Kiryu said he would need her to convey messages to Godzilla if the island were attacked. On the other side stood Anguirus and the kaiju chosen for the sneak attack. Among them were Varan, Gamera, Kamacuras, Komodithrax and Gorosaurus, Godzilla's cousin. In between these two stood the kaiju that would join Godzilla in his initial assault. Among them were Manda, Rodan, Biollante, King Caesar, Mecha-King Ghidorah, King Kong, and Jet Jaguar. These kaiju would help him to draw out the enemy and hopefully cause a big enough distraction for Anguirus and his men to march in.

Godzilla turned to his followers and felt a sense of doubt. These kaiju were following him to battle, possibly even to their deaths. It was up to him to insure that didn't happen, that each and every one of these lives made it back intact. The thought was almost overwhelming. What if he messed up? What if he could not keep the diversion up long enough for Anguirus to launch his strike? What if something were to happen to Manda? Godzilla shook himself, trying to drive these thoughts away. He knew that if he expected something to go wrong, that would increase the chance that it would. Instead he turned to his followers, his soldiers, and prepared to say something that would hope to raise their spirits.

He cleared his throat nervously and his entire audience looked up at him expectantly. Godzilla tried to speak but his voice just wouldn't come. How could he instill courage into his followers when he didn't feel any himself. His eyes then fell on Manda. She smiled at him and he nervously returned it. He knew that the night previously Will had proposed to Becky, the human that Manda would change into, and that the female had accepted. He knew too how Will's love felt, for he had the same type for Manda. Will's proposal to Becky was basically his to Manda, and they both knew it and her answer was the same as Manda's would have been if Godzilla were to propose to her. Those thoughts, and the look that Manda was now giving him, were enough to give him the courage he needed. He took a deep breath and plunged into his speech.

"This is it," he began. "Today is the day we strike back against my brother. He has nearly taken Baragon from us and had he succeeded we would be at a disadvantage. We all know Baragon and how true to us he really is. It is thanks to the amazing healing abilities of Mothra and Gamera that he survived and I'm sure that we all feel nothing but gratitude to them for what they have done. Let's think of Baragon as we go into this fight, think on the pain he must have suffered, the pain we felt because of them. Today, we go to put those responsible down and in their place. Today, we will defeat my brother and his followers once and for all. Now lift your voices to the skies my kaiju and let the world feel your wrath and hope that Space Godzilla and his soldiers hear it and feel fear. Today, we go to war!"

A chorus of roars rose into the air. It echoed all over the island and the ground shook with the sheer force of it. As the sound died away, Godzilla paused and smiled to himself. These were his soldiers, the kaiju who had remained loyal to him. He knew that each would die for him and he, as their leader, their king, knew that he had to be willing to do the same for them, they deserved nothing less. The conviction he felt coming from them was strong, so much so that Godzilla wondered how he could have ever doubted that they would win. He looked at his followers for a few moments before continuing.

"We each know the plan. I trust each of you to follow through and I know you will not fail me. Now to Baas Island and the defeat of a mighty foe." With that, he and the others of the attack force plunged into the ocean and swam for Baas Island.

The water was cold around Godzilla. He and his strike team were not far from the island. They were so close that they could see the volcano at the center sticking up from the water like a beacon. Anguirus and his team had broken off already and were heading to the rear of the island. They would stay submerged until they heard Godzilla's own force engage the enemy. Now the time was upon him.

They slowly approached the island but kept themselves where they could be seen, they had to keep Space Godzilla focused on them. Godzilla could feel the ocean floor as they neared and yet there was still no sign of Space Godzilla or his soldiers. This didn't feel right. He felt they should have seen someone by now. Once they reached the beach, their enemies showed themselves. Out of the many crevices of the barren island emerged several kaiju and at the front and center of the group was Space Godzilla, flanked by his cronies Gigan and Mechagodzilla, Kiryu's older brother.

"Hello brother," said Space Godzilla. "It's so nice of you to visit. What brings you here, with such a threatening host I might add." Godzilla didn't answer, he just stared at his younger brother and to anyone looking at them now, they thought they saw daggers fly from their eyes. They stood like that for a few seconds and then Godzilla just launched himself at him and the fight was on.

Space Godzilla saw the first blow coming and blocked it easily. He returned it with a kick that Godzilla was quick to block. Then Godzilla bit into his brother's foot. Blood spurted from the wound into Godzilla's mouth and face. Space Godzilla let out a howl but soon recovered from the pain. He grabbed his brother's head and pried the jaws apart. Godzilla shook himself from his brother's grip and spun, hitting him with his tail across the face. His brother was launched into the air and landed on his back. Godzilla jumped toward his brother, the fight no where near over.

All around him, his kaiju were fighting hard against the enemy. Manda was engaged with a giant lobster named Ebirah. Her coils were wrapped tightly around her enemy, electricity pouring into the creature at full capacity. However, the bolts had little to no effect. Ebirah's shell was excellent protection from the power and soon, his giant claw was coming for her head. Manda lashed out and fastened her teeth into the giant crustacean's limb. Ebirah let out a howl of pain and tried to shake Manda loose but she held on. Her snake-like coils tripped him up and he soon fell on top of her. Manda slithered out from underneath him and readied herself to strike. Instead she felt a blow to the back of her head and knew no more.

No one noticed Manda go down, each of them too preoccupied with their own battles. Rodan was in a dog fight with Megaguirus, a kaiju whose speed was nearly on par with his own, the two dodging the others' attacks. Jaguar was facing off against both Megalon and the male Muto. Caesar took a hit from Mechagodzilla's finger missiles. King Kong was absorbing Gabara's own power and using it against him. Despite all this, something didn't feel right to Godzilla. There were just too few kaiju here. Where were his brother's other followers?

Anguirus and his soldiers slowly rose from the water and approached the island. All was quiet so far, Godzilla hadn't engaged his brother yet. Gamera slowly came up beside him and settled in.

"How long do you think we have to wait?" he whispered to Anguirus. Gamera had never been too keen on fighting and was always ready for any battle to end. Now was no different and Anguirus could see that.

"However long it takes," Ang replied. They continued their approach with no fear of being spotted. Godzilla would have made sure that all of Space Godzilla's kaiju were facing him. They waited quietly for the signal and as they did, Anguirus looked over his troops. Each one of them had a determined look on their faces. They would not fail him or Godzilla. This battle would end with their victory, he just knew it.

Suddenly, a monstrous roar split the air, followed by many more. A crash was heard and Anguirus knew that the battle had started. He could see lights flashing over the gray mountains and explosions shook the island and the air was peppered with debris. Anguirus looked back at the kaiju under his command.

"This is it!" he exclaimed to them. "Let's show these traitors how real kaiju fight!" With that, they charged onto the island. They ran through the canyons and headed for the sounds of battle. Soon Anguirus could see the battle and was surprised at the scene that greeted him. He could see that the opposing forces were evenly matched. Something was wrong, where were the others? Godzilla should have been outnumbered Just as this thought came to him, he found his answer.

A giant spider landed on the back of Kamacuras. It was Kumonga and she had her prey pinned down. She opened her fangs and was ready to finish her prey, probably devouring her in the process. Anguirus launched himself across and knocked the spider off her, causing the giant kaiju on her back, her legs kicking in the air like an over turned beetle.

As Kumonga struggled to get up Anguirus looked at his surroundings and was dismayed at what he was seeing. Kaiju were swarming over the hills that surrounded the ravine. Behind the highest peak, Monster X stood and watched as the others charged them. Gamera was soon going toe to toe with Orga. Zilla soared over Komodithrax and latched himself on to Gorosaurus, pinning him down. Lasers rained down from the sky as Battra dive bombed them which was effective in scattering them as well. From the west, Krystalak led Titanosaurus in a charge that put Kumonga back on her feet. Soon, they were surrounded and cut off from Godzilla and the others. They had no choice but to fight their way through.

Back on Monster Island, Kiryu looked out to sea. The waters were calm and undisturbed. He couldn't help but think that the peacefulness that he was seeing now hid the fact that not too far away, in this same chain of islands, a battle was raging. He only wished that he could be a part of it. Mothra glided down and landed next to him.

"I can feel the conflict in you," she said. "It is hard to sit here, with our friends in danger, and not know what is happening. I, like you, wish to be out there, fighting with my friends. I wish I could be there to defend them and help in any way that I can." Kiryu turned to her and smiled, it felt good to know that someone else shared his feelings. Mothra always had the uncanny ability to know exactly what he, or anyone else for that matter, were thinking. Maybe it had something to do with her telekinetic powers but he doubted it, she would never breach another person's privacy without their permission. He believed that it had more to do with her ability to sense someone's emotions.

He remembered when he had first transformed that it was her that had calmed him. He had gone on a rampage and nearly walked into a populated city. It was her that had stopped him and brought him to this island. Now, he was back and again the captain of the guard. He still wished to join the battle but knew that an attack could be launched here too. He and the kaiju with him were just as important as those fighting at Baas Island.

"You know, sometimes it's hard to follow orders," he said to Mothra.

"I know," she responded. "How hard do you think it is for me when I have to fight my own brother? Then look at Komodithrax. She has to fight the kaiju she loves. This war, and the orders we have to follow, are not easy for everyone."

After that, the two of them sat in silence for a little while. They watched as Baragon and Godzillasaurus passed by on patrol. The sun shone hot, birds chirped, and whales shot water into the air not far away. Kiryu welcomed this time to enjoy the scene. His fun was ruined soon after with the arrival of M.O.G.U.E.R.A. The robot kaiju landed in front of Kiryu and Mothra very quickly, so fast that Kiryu almost fell over, Mothra was already hovering.

"Kiryu, to the south, two kaiju coming in fast," he said quickly. "It's hard to make them out but I'm pretty sure it's King Ghidorah and Destroyah." Kiryu took to the air and Mothra was hot on his trail. Why were they coming from the south? Baas Island was to the north of them? How did they get around them.

Once they reached the southern beach, Kiryu and Mothra landed. He then sent M.O.G.E.R.A to get Baragon and Godzillasaurus. He looked into the sky and sure enough, there were Ghidorah, MKG's father, and Destroyah. The two kaiju landed in front of them just as the other three defenders arrived.

Destroyah was a large, red kaiju with bat-like ears and a long horn on his forehead. His tail ended in pincers, not unlike an insect's mouth. He looked like the devil himself. Out of all the kaiju Kiryu had seen, only two were larger than this monster and that was Biollante and Orochi. While he may have been large and imposing, Kiryu knew that it was the other kaiju he needed to fear.

King Ghidorah was a giant, golden, three-headed dragon. His power was immense and very few kaiju could even hope to match him in a fight. He was rivaled only by Godzilla, Space Godzilla, their father, his own son MKG and Orochi, two of which were dead. Fortuently though, Kiryu had the skills needed to fight this enemy. However, he knew that the attempt may kill him.

"You are trespassing here," said Kiryu. He and the others formed a defensive line, blocking the two kaiju from the rest of the island. Ghidorah just laughed

"You really think that you five can stand against the three of us?" he said. Kiryu was confused by this statement.

"You must be getting senile in your old age Ghidorah," he said with a smirk on his face. "You seem to have miscounted, there are only two of you." Ghidorah cocked the middle of the three heads to the side.

"Have I Kiryu?" he asked. "Look again." He gestured with his left wing and left most head to the water on that side. As Kiryu and the others looked at it, they were surprised to see that the color had changed. Instead of a clear, clean blue color, it had turned a nasty, mucky brown. The water looked polluted and filthy and soon they had their answer as to why. Out of it rose a kaiju covered in nothing but muck, slime and pollution. It was Hedorah, the kaiju of trash.

Mothra backed away slowly from this new foe. Even in the days when she had fought with Godzilla, Kiryu knew that she had never liked Hedorah. Mothra stood for the beauty and cleanliness of the Earth. Hedorah was the opposite. In fact, the rumors were was that she had been made from the filth humans poured into the oceans. She had been found by Super Godzilla in the early stages of her development and brought back to Monster Island. The Moths, Giga Moth, Mothra, and Battra, wanted nothing to do with her. However, being a kaiju Super Godzilla would not turn her away, no matter what had created her. Her life had not been an easy one and she had been shunned and rejected by the kaiju society as a whole. Space Godzilla had offered her a better life and she had taken it. Now she was one of the most powerful kaiju following Space Godzilla. Kiryu had a slight hope that he and his soldiers could have held off Ghidorah and Destroyah but Hedorah had destroyed all hopes of victory. Ghidorah seemed to sense this.

"I would suggest you five surrender now," he said, his voice showing that he believed he had already won. "If you do, no harm will befall you."

Kiryu was sorely tempted to accept the offer and almost did. Then he looked at the kaiju under his command. These four would do anything for Godzilla and one of them was his little brother. He could not disappoint them or Godzilla, one of his closest friends. He looked at Ghidorah and said the words that might mean the end of them all.

"Attack!" He and his kaiju launched into action. Godzillasaurus and Baragon leaped at Destroyah. However, the two kaiju were no match for the devil monster. He easily caught them in his hands and held them in front of him. He laughed at their pitiful attempts, one kaiju so small it was hard to believe who his family was and the other already wounded from an encounter with Gigan. With seemingly no effort he threw the two of them on their back and came on strong, his horn glowing and swinging with that phantom blade he had.

M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Mothra attacked Hedorah. Mothra launched her stingers but they had no effect. They were caught in the muck that made up her body and slowed. M.O.G.U.E.R.A took a different approach. He opened the hatches, ready to fire but they were soon covered in the muck launched at him by Hedorah. It clogged up his circuits and did not allow the lasers to fire. He attacked with the lasers from his eyes but they were stopped by Hedorah's own laser. This left M.O.G.E.R.A with little choice but to charge in with his drill. This left him stuck to Hedorah, leaving him at her mercy.

Mothra tried dive bombing her. She fired two beams of energy from her antenna and the result had the effect she desired. Hedorah's body took the force of the beams and muck sprayed everywhere. Hedorah let out a screech that thrilled Mothra. At least she knew Hedorah could be hurt. But her enemy wasn't done. Hedorah launched more of her muck at Mothra and it hit her in the wings. Now Mothra was in trouble. Without her wings she could not release her poison, which might not work on Hedorah now that she thought about it, and she would not be able to fly, something that put her at the mercy of Hedorah. She and M.O.G.E.R.A were down.

While all this had been going on, Kiryu had attacked Ghidorah. He had activated his jet boosters and launched himself at his enemy. Like a flying football player, he tackled Ghidorah and both of them flew back into the ocean. Once over the initial shock of the impact, Ghidorah took to the air with Kiryu hot on his tail. The two remained in the air and thus the dog fight began.

They bobbed and weaved, dodging the others attacks. Ghidorah let rip a barrage of lightning from all three heads and grazed Kiryu's back as he tried to dodge. In retaliation, Kiryu activated his energy sword and took a swing at one of Ghidorah's wings. The dragon quickly rolled and the blade struck his scaled side instead. It had no effect which shook Kiryu up a bit. His blade could cut through anything and now here was armor that could protect someone from his blade.

During his momentary amazement, Ghidorah struck. He landed a kick into Kiryu's chest and sent him into the water below. Kiryu landed with a splash and it took him a moment to clear his head. When he resurfaced, Ghidorah dived at him. Soon, the two of them were both underwater and Ghidorah was perched on his back. All three of the heads latched on to Kiryu and let loose electric shocks throughout his body. The fact they were underwater just made it worse. Kiryu knew that he had to break free. Desperately he tried to think of a way out of this mess. He then remembered the few missiles he had stored in his back. He let them loose each one of them slammed into Ghidorah's chest. The kaiju let out a roar of pain and let go. Kiryu took this momentary respite to reach the surface.

When he broke the surface, he looked over at the island and the sight that met his eyes sent fear down his spine. Mothra was lying prone before Hedorah and M.O.G.E.R.A was covered in muck, immobilizing him. Baragon and Godzillasaurus were having no better luck with Destroyah. The giant kaiju had them pinned. Seeing this, Kiryu knew they had lost the island and knew they had to retreat. But he would not leave them.

Quickly, he blasted Hedorah with his own corona beam and flew straight at Destroyah. He tackled the red kaiju and lifted him above his head, no easy feat, and threw him at the stunned Hedorah. Destroyah hit her hard and the two were both caught in her muck. Kiryu then rushed over to his two allies and, with the help of Baragon and Godzillasaurus, freed them from the muck.

"We have to retreat," he said to Mothra as she cleared her wings of the filth. "Send a message to Godzilla now. Tell him the island is lost but that we are all safe." He looked over and saw Hedorah and Destroyah getting up.

"Let's go now." With that, the five kaiju escaped Monster Island. As they retreated, Ghidorah rose from the water and watched them go. They had finally taken the island. Destroyah and Hedorah made a move to pursue but Ghidorah extended his wings to stop them. There orders had been to take the island, nothing more. Besides, he knew they would get another chance to kill those five again soon.

Anguirus launched himself at Monster X. He rolled himself into his spiked ball and bounced toward the great beast. Monster X did not try to dodge, he didn't even flinch. Instead he jumped into the air and kicked Anguirus like a giant soccer ball. He bounced twice before landing into the side of the mountain. The force of the impact drove the wind from him and he laid there in a heap, stunned. He tried to rise but Monster X was on him in a heart beat. He felt himself being lifted by his tail into the air and being spun around and around. The world went by in a blur as Monster X picked up speed. His head would on occasion hit the mountain side with a thwack and loose boulders would rain down on him as a result. Very soon, he was thrown into the air and landed on the beach.

He could feel the footsteps of Monster X as he came closer. The kaiju bent to pick him up again but Anguirus was ready. He let out a bellow that disoriented his foe and Monster X staggered back. It took him a few moments to clear his head but by then, Anguirus had already charged him. Monster X felt sharp spikes being driven into his stomach as Anguirus hit him. His feet slid back in the loose sand and the wind was knocked out of him. He could feel warm blood ooze out of the wound and the mere thought that an opponent could make him bleed enraged him. He grabbed Anguirus by the back of the head and threw him again onto the beach.

This time though, he prepared to fire his gravity bolts. In the seconds it took, Anguirus shut his eyes and braced for the pain. But it never came. Instead he heard the bolts go sailing past and a thunderous crash as something landed on the sand in front of him. He opened his eyes to see Gamera pinning down Monster X. He may have had a pacifist nature but that turtle could really fight when needed. He had gone into his shell and flown straight into Monster X, knocking him to the ground. Now he had straddled him and was punching him repeatedly. After a while, Monster X had blocked both the punches and was holding off the turtle's blows. Gamera in turn fired his plasma ball right into the kaiju's face. The blow knocked Monster X's head back into the ground and nearly made him loose consciousness.

Instead though it just made him angrier. He wrapped his tail around Gamera's neck and took off. As he flew, he dragged the turtle through the sand and Anguirus ran not far behind. The spiked kaiju jumped and hit Monster X with his back, knocking him to the ground. This blow finally was enough to knock Monster X out. The two of them stood over the prone form and took a second to regain their breath.

"Thanks for that," said Anguirus, gasping for air.

"Don't mention it," Gamera replied. They both looked over at the battle raging in the canyon. Their forces were being overwhelmed by the enemy. Varan and Krystalak were circling each other, Titanosaurus had Komodithrax pinned on the ground and Zilla and Gorosaurus were both latched on to each other, not letting go. The outcome was not looking good.

"How did this happen?" Anguirus asked. "This was suppose to be a surprise attack. We should have been able to waltz right in while they were occupied with Godzilla, not meet a force ready to counter us. What went wrong?"

"Someone tipped them off," said Gamera. "Ang, we have to retreat. We are not going to break through and even if we did, we would be in no shape to fight. Let's go around the island and get Godzilla, this attack failed."

Anguirus' eyes blazed. No matter what, he would not fail Godzilla, he'd get himself killed if that's what it took.

"No!" he yelled at Gamera. "We have to break through. Godzilla needs us." With that, he jumped back into the thick of the fighting.

He landed right on Orga's back who had been struggling to get up from where Gamera had knocked him down. The big kaiju went back down and soon felt teeth sink into his neck as Anguirus bit down hard. Blood flowed freely from the wound and Orga struggled to shake him off. Anguirus wouldn't let go no matter how hard his foe bucked. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as two laser bolts slammed into his side. Battra dove and rammed into him, making Ang let go, and took back to the skies.

As he got up, Anguirus noticed Gorosaurus making his way over to him, a large wound in the side of his neck. Blood soaked the ground where the kaiju walked and Anguirus noticed that he too was soaked in his own blood. Gorosaurus stopped in from of him and coughed up blood.

"Ang, we have to retreat," he said. "Our guys are too weak to continue. We have lost the element of surprise and there is nothing we can do for my cousin. We have to leave now." As he said this, Anguirus noticed that Monster X was staggering back to his feet. Despite this, he was still reluctant to leave.

"What about Godzilla?" he asked. His voice shook. He had failed his closest friend. Somehow, their attack had failed.

"We will get word to him," Gorosaurus replied, "but for now we have to worry about ourselves." Anguirus looked at the other kaiju and knew that he was right. They had to live to fight another day and the words of Rodan rang clearly in his ears. "A good general always knows when to fight, but also when to retreat." With that, Anguirus let out a roar that signaled the retreat.

Godzilla heard the roar and looked up from his fight with Space Godzilla. That was a roar of retreat. What was Anguirus doing? They needed him and the others here. In his moment of distraction, Space Godzilla landed a blow to the side of his head, staggering him. Godzilla, enraged now, let loose his heat beam with such ferocity it was amazing how his brother survived the impact, let alone stand up afterward. Space Godzilla was too slow to raise his shield and took the beam full on in the chest. He stumbled back and went down onto one knee and let loose his own corona beam which Godzilla dodged. Suddenly, Godzilla heard footsteps and believed just for a minute that Anguirus had feinted his retreat. He was disappointed however when Monster X and the rest of his brother's followers emerged from behind the mountains.

"What's wrong brother," said Space Godzilla, smirking. "Not what you were expecting?" Godzilla looked at the host behind his brother and a sense of hopelessness washed over him. However, he was quick to quell this feeling and looked at his enemy with determination.

"We will stop you Space Godzilla," he said. "No matter how many of you there are, we will defeat you and put an end to your little rebellion."

"Even if Monster Island were to fall?" Space Godzilla asked with a grin that said he knew something Godzilla did not.

"What do you mean?" Godzilla asked.

"I mean that, while you and your little band were here, making all this trouble, I had sent a few kaiju to your scantly defended island and if my beliefs are correct, they over powered your defenders and gave Monster Island to me."

"How can you be so sure," Godzilla laughed. He had prepared for this exact thing and he was in full belief that his monsters would hold the island.

"Look around brother," Space Godzilla said. "Which of my kaiju are not here. And tell me, would your staunch defenders be able to take them on? Would they have been able to drive them off the island? If they could, I must say that you really ramped up your training.

Godzilla looked at the kaiju who were now breaking off from their battles to listen to the confrontation. As his gaze swept over those that were fighting for his brother, three very distinct figures were missing, Destroyah, Hedorah, and King Ghidorah. Godzilla's eyes widened as he took this information in. His defenders would have no doubt been able to drive off two of those monsters but all three? It was impossible. Just at that moment, Mothra's voice rang in his skull.

"Godzilla, the island has fallen," she said shakily. "What do you want to do?" It took a moment for Godzilla to answer but when he did, his voice was steady.

"We'll regroup at Mothra Island," he said. "Send a message to Anguirus, I think he has already retreated." With that, he severed his connection with Mothra. He looked his brother in the eye and a rage filled him but he held it in check.

"Retreat kaiju," he said. "We will live to fight another day." With that, they all left the island.

Several hours later, they all were grouped on Mothra Island, a small land mass where the natives had worshiped the Moths as gods. This island was one that Space Godzilla would never touch, even if he had absolutely defeated them. As he landed, Anguirus made his way through the crowd toward Godzilla. His face showed grief and loss.

"I'm sorry Godzilla," he said. His voice showed all the hardships they were all feeling. They had lost the battle. Not only that, but they had lost their home in the process. Godzilla didn't see how this day could get any worse. Despite this, laid a comforting hand on Anguirus' head.

"It's all right Ang," he said. "I would have expected you to do nothing else. Getting you and the others killed would have done nothing but put my brother that much closer to victory. Now join the others, I have to address them."

This was one thing that Godzilla never liked. Addressing anyone after a loss was never fun, let alone a bunch of kaiju after a defeat like that. Godzilla stood at the front of the crowd and they all looked up at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and began.

"We cannot let today's loss get to us. We are fighters, each and every one of us. This island is impenetrable to all kaiju but us. We will use this as our base and strike back against my brother and win back our home. We never gave up in the war with Orochi and we will not do so here. Just like before, we will defeat Space Godzilla and thrive again. Our victory will come down hard on him and crush his rebellion like the pest it is. As long as there is breath in my body, I will not let him win and will fight for all of us and regain what is ours. Together, we can and will win."

At his words, a chorus of roars went up into the air. Godzilla's words had reached their hearts and gave them new purpose. They truly believed that he could lead them to victory. Godzilla began to walk toward the interior of the island and the others began to follow him. Rodan, Anguirus, and Biollante soon caught up with him.

"Rodan, gather the others, we have much to discuss." As Rodan flew off, Godzilla noticed that one kaiju was noticeably absent. He looked through the crowd at the kaiju following him and could not see Manda's snake-like body anywhere.

"Ang, have you seen Manda?"


	15. Chapter 14: Prisoner

Manda woke up to a throbbing pain in the back of her head. At first she did not know where she was but as her head cleared she was able to take in her surroundings. She was laying on hard, rocky ground that felt absent of any life whatsoever. It rumbled with occasional tremors from the volcano not too far away. As she picked herself up, Manda soon noticed the ring of crystals that surrounded her. Their imposing figures towered over her and she knew that there was no way for her to escape. Even if she were strong enough to shatter them, there was still the problem of the guards that lurked outside her prison. Sitting there, constantly vigilant, were two very intimidating figures, Krystalak and Muto.

As she stirred, Muto turned at the sound and, seeing she was awake, took off into the air. Krystalak kept his gaze beyond the cage but instead of standing there, he began to patrol the circle. Before Manda could wonder where Muto had gone, he returned with Space Godzilla. The brother of her beloved Godzilla slowly walked up to her cage and towered over her through the bars. She felt really uncomfortable by the look that was etched on his face. It resembled a cat that has caught a tasty mouse.

"You are finally awake my dear Manda," he said. Manda never liked how silky smooth his voice could get. He had always had a silver tongue and could easily sway anyone to his beliefs. She vowed to never give up anything to him, no matter how tempting the offer.

"I had feared that Orga had hit you too hard," Space Godzilla continued. "If he had I would never have forgiven myself, let alone him. You are too valuable a piece to just kill off like that." He smiled his most charming smile.

"Do you honestly think that I would betray your brother's secrets to you?" she asked. As she did, she winced with the effort. Pain stabbed her as she made any movement with it, including talking. She tried to remain upright but the pain caused her to stagger. There was no doubt that she was still dizzy.

"Oh, I know," Space Godzilla said. "Which is why I have no intention of interrogation. No, what I have in store for you is much better, much more useful. How do you think my brother would react when he finds out that I have you as my guest?" As he voiced the question, a wicked crocodile grin spread across his face.

"What any good male would do," Manda responded. "He'll come, beat you into a heaping pile of goo and free me. Then the two of us will return to Monster Island and live out our lives as king and queen of the kaiju." To her dismay, not only did Space Godzilla's grin not go away but Muto and Krystalak laughed.

"True, he may do that," the large kaiju answered, "but you won't be able to return to Monster Island. It's under our control now and were my dear, heroic brother to so much as set foot on that island, he would be blown out of the water."

"You...you're lying!" Manda exclaimed. Her three captors laughed loudly at her dismay.

"Oh really my dear Manda?" asked Space Godzilla. "If you are so sure of yourself, why do you think you've woken up here on Baas Island, an island you had planned to take from me? Would it be because Godzilla failed? It sure isn't because he beat me. And while your little attack here was going on, I sent my three most powerful kaiju to storm Monster Island. Your precious home is now under my control Manda and there is nothing you can do about it! Just let that sink in."

Manda hung her head. It made sense. If Godzilla had won the fight, she would have woken up on the Stone, with either Mothra or Gamera staring down at her, easing her back into wakefulness. She definitely wouldn't have been lying on this uneven ground and in a cage of crystals. She hung her head in defeat.

"What do you plan to do with me?" she said, her voice breaking.

"I plan to use you as leverage," Space Godzilla said. "When my brother hears that I have his mate as a hostage, he will answer any of my demands. I intend to use you to convince Godzilla to surrender. I know that he will give himself up willingly."

"He will never concede to your demands," Manda retorted but her voice sounded hollow, even to herself.

"What choice will he have? He either has to lose his crown, something that means very little to him and something that, once lost, can be won back or you his mate. If he doesn't surrender Manda, be assured that I will kill you. That is something that I believe he will not want to risk. If you were to die this time, there is no shobijin magic to save you and you would never come back. Think on that."

"However, there is a way for you to escape that fate," Space Godzilla continued. "You could become my queen. Think about it. Sitting at my side, having all the power you could ever dream of. Bringing the humans to their knees. Having me as a mate. It could all be yours Manda." However, the female kaiju balked at his words.

"Become your mate!" she exclaimed in disgust. "Do you really think that I am like Megaguirus, seeking the most powerful kaiju as a mate for protection? I did not choose Godzilla because he is powerful but because I love him. Now you ask me to abandon him and take you as a mate? I am not a kaiju that jumps from mate to mate. I stay with who I choose for life. Plus, I would rather choose a whale than you." Space Godzilla's face, so calm and collected before, now became contorted with rage.

"You will keep a civil tongue with me Manda," he said calmly despite his anger. "Don't forget that you are at my mercy and though I would rather not harm you I can make your stay here torture and make you beg for death before it's all said and done."

With that, the giant kaiju took off back to the skies and flew away. As he left, Manda's defiant face broke and she hung her head, full of dismay. She realized that what Space Godzilla said was true. If he were to play that card Godzilla would no doubt forsake everything else for her. That thought should have made her happy, but instead it made her distraught. Godzilla could not make that mistake, she couldn't let him. With that thought in mind she determined that no matter what, she had to escape.

As the day wore on and the sun came close to setting, Manda's guard changed. Each one left separately so that she was never left without a guard. First to leave was Krystalak, off to find his relief. Once the spiked kaiju left, Manda saw an opportunity to try and gain an ally, she and Muto had been friends when they were young kaiju. She slithered to the edge of her cage and got his attention.

"Why would you work for a kaiju like that?" she asked through the crystal bars. Muto turned to her and glared.

"You know very well why," he responded and Manda indeed did. Years ago, Muto and his mate had been expecting a clutch. The female, despite Godzilla's orders and the pleas of her mate had traveled to a human city, San Francisco Manda remembered, and made the nest in the heart of the city. Godzilla and Jet Jaguar had gone to apprehend her and the eggs.

To say the least, it did not go well. Muto's mate had been killed in the fight with Godzilla and Jet had destroyed the eggs. In a rage, Muto had left the island and vowed revenge on the two kaiju. It was this rage that had enabled Space Godzilla to manipulate him to join his cause. Muto had seen this as his big chance to avenge his mate.

"You know that your mate had gone into a fury," she said. "Godzilla killed her in self defense." And Jet had been told to save the eggs, not destroy them."

"But to breath radioactive fire down her throat?" he said, fury entering his voice at the memory. "Was that necessary? And why was Jet not punished? Why was he allowed to walk away from that."

In reality, Jet had been. Originally he was in charge of the island's security. Once he defied Godzilla's orders and destroyed the nest, he had been demoted permanently and Kiryu had taken his place. Manda had secretly believed that Kiryu should have been the initial choice for the position in the first place. Though both had a reputation to defy orders, Kiryu did it only when absolutely necessary and he usually thought it through. Jet on the other hand was more impulsive and reckless.

"He was," Manda continued, trying to get Muto to see reason. "He no longer even sits in the councils. His spot was taken by Kiryu. Now he's just a soldier." Muto did start at these words and his face did seem to soften a bit. However, the anger he felt toward Godzilla over the death of his mate still remained.

"That doesn't change the fact that Godzilla killed her," he said quietly. "You mark my words Manda, I will see Godzilla dead. Even if it kills me." He turned his back to her. Manda was not about to give up though.

"Please Muto," she begged. "Think back to our younger days. We were such good friends. Does that mean nothing to you? Would you really want to see me used as bait or even worse, dead?" She could see she was getting to him. His head hung a bit and from what she could see of his eyes, he looked like he might be breaking. His response however dashed her hopes.

"You should have chosen your mates more carefully Manda," he said, his voice cold and emotionless. "I don't care how it happens, I will not rest until Godzilla is dead." Manda tried to say more but before she could, Titanosaurus arrived and Muto took off to find his replacement. Manda had lost her opportunity to find an ally. Or had she. Not far away, a kaiju looked at her cell, a deep turmoil going through his mind.


	16. Chapter 15: Aftermath

Godzilla was frantic. When Biollante told him that she hadn't even seen Manda when they left the island, Godzilla began an hysterical search for her. He walked through all the kaiju assembled, calling out her name and asking them if they had seen her. No one had. Anguirus knew that this could spell disaster for them. If Godzilla openly showed this weakness in front of the others, uncertainty could spread and their loyalty and confidence in Godzilla could waver. In fact, he could feel the uneasiness growing in them. He had to get his friend out of here. Anguirus ran up and stopped Godzilla before he could go farther inland.

"Godzilla, calm down," Anguirus said under his breath. The look that his old friend turned on him was one of worry and anguish. Only once before had Anguirus seen him like this. On the day that Orochi killed his parents.

"Manda's missing Ang," he responded. "I can't just stand around and wait for her. I have to find her. She can't be dead. She just can't be." Anguirus' own thoughts were going along this line but in a different matter. He believed that maybe Space Godzilla had incapacitated her early on in the fight to take her alive. He had witnessed what his brother was like after a terrible loss and would no doubt have had something to do with this. Maybe he wanted Godzilla to have a break down, cause uncertainty to infest their troops. If that were the case though, they probably would have showed them the body of a dead Manda. No, what he believed was more devious. He could just see Space Godzilla holding Manda hostage for leverage, to cause Godzilla to surrender. However, he kept these thoughts to himself. He could not risk Godzilla trumping off after her and risk everything they had fought to achieve. No, he had to make sure that Godzilla would stay true to their cause.

"She may be alive, but we can't risk everything for her," Ang said. "We need to take time and figure things out. Once we know for certain what has happened to her, then we can take the steps needed to act. Just think, Godzilla. Would Manda want us to trump off and risk everything that we are fighting for? You are no use to her dead or captured."

Godzilla slumped in defeat. Anguirus was right, they couldn't run blindly out to sea and search for Manda. He knew that Manda would want him to remain strong and keep moving forward. However, deep down Godzilla found this a hard thing to accomplish. Never before had he felt so weary and no matter what he told himself, he knew that he would not feel the same until Manda was back at his side. Anguirus however, took the silence as acceptance. He pressed his supposed advantage.

"Maybe we need time away from all of this," he said. "Why don't we head back home and go a few days away from all this. Let Will take control and you rest. You've had a hard day and need to relax a bit. Then we can focus on what we need to do." Godzilla nodded and soon, they, and the majority of the other kaiju, were all on the backs of Mothra, Rodan, and the other flying creatures. They were ready to head home.

Nash didn't know what he was expecting but the way Will was acting was definitely not it. When they had reached the apartment, Will had gone straight to his room and closed the door. For hours there was silence coming from the room and every attempt Nash made to console him was rebuffed. Will didn't even acknowledge him.

There was only one other time that Will had been like this in his life. Twenty-two years ago, when Will was three, Drake had been born into the world. Though Will already had a sister, having a younger brother was a dream come true. However, Drake had been born premature. As such there were many health problems as a result. His breathing was labored, he had bleeding on the brain and was sick every other day. Often Will had heard his mother crying, especially after putting Drake in his crib. They did not know which night would be his last.

As this was going on, Will was devastated. He locked himself in his room and there was nothing that he, Anthony, or even Sarah, who was only two at the time, could do to comfort him. It was only when Drake made a full recovery that he came out of his depression. Nash knew that, as long as Becky was missing, he would be this way.

The night wore on and Will never even emerged from his room. Sarah, Kelton and Rachel had come over and the girls, who were expert chefs, cooked lasagna for them. Not even the enticing smell of Will's favorite food could snap him out of the dark place in his mind. Worried about him, Sarah prepared a plate and took his to his room. Surprisingly they heard the door open as well as Sarah talking quietly to Will. Very soon though, she returned with a devastated look on her face.

"Is he okay?" Kelton asked. Kelton had not grown up with Will, Anthony and Nash, in fact they hadn't met him until they were about thirteen. Despite that, he had become an integral part of their little gang, getting into as much trouble as the rest of them. In fact, it was usually him that concocted their next big adventure. But sense he hadn't grown up with them, he had never seen Will like this and it came as quite a shock.

"He's...he's just sitting on his bed with a picture of Becky," Sarah said. "He didn't even seem to notice that I was in the room. I tried to talk him into eating but nothing seemed to work. After a while I just left the food on his desk and left." She hung her head and Nash could just hear light sobs.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rachel asked the room. Nash just hung his head.

"The only thing we can do is wait and see if there is a way to resolve this," he said. "The last time Will was like this, he didn't come out of it until Drake was healthy. I assume that only Becky's return will give Will his usual personality." At these words, the others sat in silence and prayed that Will would soon return to them.

Clouds covered the moon, throwing Baas Island into perpetual darkness. However, in the center of the volcano light was everywhere. Space Godzilla and his closest followers all laughed with glee as the relived the battle. Each recalled the faces of their enemies as they had fled the island in defeat. Their little spy had done the trick and Godzilla's surprise attack had been foiled. Now they sat in council both for celebration and to decide the next move.

Ghidorah was one of the two silent kaiju. If any of them had a right to boast it was him. He had led a successful attack on Monster Island, one that had placed the island under their control. This alone made it an amazing feat for they had never been able to take the island, let alone attack it, at any time before. Then you added in the fact that he and only two other kaiju had conquered it against superior numbers. However, he just viewed the others sitting around him as mere children. In truth, they all were younger than he was. He had in fact grown up with Space Godzilla's father and had watched as the kaiju he currently followed grew up. He would always see them as children, one of the reasons he sought the throne for himself. He did not think anyone other than himself was fit to rule the kaiju.

"Many things must be decided here and now," said Battra, ending the revel making. He was the other kaiju not taking part in the rejoicing. He never liked fighting Godzilla, making each battle against him torturous, especially since he was fighting his sister. However, he truly believed that Space Godzilla's cause was just and had gone along with it. At his words, the others fell silent and seemed to regain their composure. Space Godzilla stood up somewhat straighter and cleared his throat.

"Battra is right," he said to others around him. "My brother may have suffered a terrible loss but that doesn't mean that he will just let us walk over him. No doubt he will make every attempt to regain the ground he lost and we must be ready for whatever he may throw at us."

"Would he really be so bold if we hold his precious Manda hostage?" asked Megaguirus. "I mean, would he really risk her life just to get back at you? No doubt by now he knows, or at least guesses that we have her in custody."

"I have no doubt that he knows where she is," Space Godzilla replied. "My brother is no fool and it wouldn't take long for him to put two and two together. Now, would he risk Manda's life by attacking us? I believe that he will make every attempt to get her back but I also have two reasons for keeping her. My first is that I trust that her absence and his worry will send him into a state of turmoil and cause him to falter in his leadership responsibilities. As for the other, I intend to use her as leverage to get Godzilla to surrender to me. He has never truly cared for, or even wanted, the responsibility of being king and if he had to decide between keeping the crown or Manda's own life, I have no doubt that he'll choose her. He'll believe that he can get it back eventually but little does he suspect that I'll kill him as soon as he surrenders.

Now, what we really have to decide is what to do with the time that is presented to us. I believe that at this moment, my brother is distressed and unable to function normally. We need to take advantage of this and launch an assault on a few of the major human cities and I've already devised a few tactics. We will divide into groups and each one will attack a different one. Gigan, you, Megalon, and Zilla will march on New York. Mechagodzilla, take your brother and Titanosaurus and hit Tokyo. Ghidorah, go with Muto and level San Francisco. Megaguirus, you will attack London with Hedorah and Kumonga. Battra will go with Monster X and Orga to Paris. I will go with Krystalak and Destroyah to burn Beijing to the ground. That will leave Gabara and Ebirah to guard our prize."

The others took in these words and nodded their ascent. For Battra, this was a dream come true. No longer would they be conquering the islands but doing what he had really signed on for. He saw humanity as a pestilence, one that was destroying the planet. His sole desire was to see them wiped from the face of the planet he was devoted to. He would not see his precious Earth destroyed by pollution and neglect. This was why he had joined Space Godzilla. Godzilla and Battra's sister both saw the good in humanity and the potential they had. They had wanted to give them a chance at survival and they had even used the shobijin to establish a treaty with them. This was something he could not stand, making Space Godzilla's offer all the more enticing. He did regret fighting against his sister and Godzilla, a friend he had known since his larva days, but he saw it as a necessary evil. In other words the end justified the means.

Two great grins spread across Mechagodzilla's and Gigan's faces. They loved destruction and reveled in the end results. Just the thought of human cities burning caused them so much joy that Mechagodzilla almost giggled with pleasure. While they may have been happy, Megaguirus was not. She wished that she could have fought alongside her protector but she knew better than to argue with him. The last time she did that, she had been beaten into submission, something she knew that Godzilla would never have done. Too bad he was devoted wholeheartedly to Manda. She also guessed that he would have probably been able to see through her ruse. Oh well, she learned to live with what she got.

Ghidorah stared approvingly at his "leader". This was one decision he could find no flaws in. However, this did not change his desire to kill him. All Space Godzilla wanted was power and was driven by nothing other than jealousy. True, Ghidorah wanted power but he also had a greater purpose, to bring the world into order under his rule. There would be no more war, the humans would be made into servants, and the world would be shaped into a likeness that he approved. He would place the superior race at the top and put all lesser beings into their proper place. That was his purpose, that had been the purpose of Orochi when he had secretly been serving him. It was a purpose that he intended to see fulfilled.

Their plans had been made. When no objections had been voiced, as if he would have listened to them anyway, Space Godzilla dismissed the meeting and they headed for the entrance of the cave. Little did they suspect that one kaiju that had not been permitted to join the meeting, had been listening at the mouth of the cave. As the others made their move to exit, this lone kaiju made a hasty retreat and headed for the beach, intent on getting word to his true friends.

Nothing could have prepared Nash, Anthony and Kelton for the week that followed. At first, Will never left his room but soon Sarah, and a few threats of losing his job from Becky's father, caused him to emerge. He went to his job but did not work with the same gusto his co-workers were use to seeing. It was as if a zombie was walking among them. Eventually, a routine formed. He would only eat, work, and sleep.

It was during this time that an unexpected thing happened. The four of them were sitting down to dinner, a very quiet affair with Will's silence, when a knock came on their door. All but Will acknowledged the noise.

"Someone's at the door," stated Nash, hoping to get some response from Will. It was unsuccessful and Nash rose to answer the door. He opened it and standing there on their doorstep was Zack Milos. Nash was surprised but eventually that changed into rage.

"Can I help you Zack?" he asked coolly. Ever sense he had taken up with Drake's crew, he had made no attempt at hiding his anger. He saw his betrayal as a personal offense. He had been a good friend of the Halter family and was a very nice guy. In fact, he and Nash had been very good friends. However, when Drake had gone bad, he had joined him. He claimed it was because he was trying to bring Drake back but Nash believed differently. Zack knew this and could feel the coldness behind Nash's words. However, he had to talk to Will and would not let Nash's anger deter him.

"I need to talk to Will," he said.

"He is unavailable," Nash responded. "Whatever you have to say you can tell me. I'll make sure he gets the message." Zack didn't believe a word of this but knew that was the best he was going to get.

"I know what Drake's plans are," he said. "He believes that with Becky hostage Will is unable to function well enough to muster any type of defense. He will attack six major cities within the week. Will needs to be ready to launch a counter attack." Nash did not take this news like Zack wanted.

"You dare come in here and use Becky against Will!?" he exclaimed. "That is just low Zack. First you betray us and now you toy with Will's emotions. Get off this property before I make you." With that he slammed the door shut.

Zack looked at the door crestfallen. Nash had responded just the way Zack had expected. He knew that it was his own fault. He had truly joined Drake in hopes of making him see the error of his ways but in the process he had made the others see him as a traitor and he guessed he deserved it.

After Nash slammed the door, he stormed back into the dining room. He knew that he should have taken what Zack said more seriously. It would be just like Drake to make a move like that when Will was in distress. However, he just couldn't believe it when Zack was the one who had delivered the news. When he returned to the kitchen, Anthony and Kelton turned their heads to him. Will remained as indifferent as ever.

"Who was that?" Anthony asked.

"Zack," Nash responded. "He was trying to take us off our guard and mess with Will's emotions."

The rest of the week passed without incident. Will showed slight improvement. He would at least talk when addressed but only with yes or no questions. Despite his distrust of Zack's warnings, he knew that an attack would be completely in Drake's character and he had Anthony and Kelton, as Rodan and Kiryu, keep an eye on things. He just couldn't in good conscience completely ignore it. He even had come up with a few plans in case of such an attack. It wasn't long until his fears were realized. On a Monday night, Anthony called him on his phone.

"Nash, turn on the news," he said. Nash did and the first thing he saw was New York in flames. Gigan and Megalon were storming the city. It then flashed to San Francisco and Muto was flying over the Golden Gate Bridge. Tokyo was under a barrage of missiles from Mechagodzilla. Just as Zilla said, six major cities had been attacked.


	17. Chapter 16: Burning Cities

Nash stared at the television in shock. His cell phone fell out of his hand and clattered to the floor. Fear showed on in his eyes and it was a while before he noticed that Anthony was still talking to him. He closed his mouth, which had opened in shock, and quickly picked up the phone.

"Sorry Anthony," he said while trying to keep his voice steady. "I was just surprised is all. Despite my precautions I still didn't expect this."

"What does Will want us to do?" Anthony asked on the other line. Nash stared at his friend who was currently staring out the window but Nash doubted that he was seeing anything. Another wave of sadness washed over him but he forced himself to focus on the moment and not on Will's grief.

Then a thought came to him. Maybe if he could strike out against his brother he would snap out of his depression. It might give him some hope into rescuing Becky. Anything must be better than sitting and wallowing in sorrow.

"I'll ask him," he said. With a quiet beep he hung up the phone. He slowly approached Will and for a second looked out the window with him. Rain pattered against the glass, and the sky was a dreary gray. He laid a hand gently on his shoulder. To his surprise, Will turned his head toward him.

"Will," he began slowly, "Space Godzilla has struck out against humanity. He's attacked chief cities around the world and Anthony wants to know what to do about it. Do you have any plans? What's our next move?"

Will's eyes seemed to be thinking this through and a familiar fire came into his eyes. Nash held his breath. Was Will finally going to take up his responsibilities again? However, as this thought came to him, Will's eyes took on that dull, bleak look again. All of Nash's hopes had been shattered right as they rose.

"I don't care what you do," he stated flatly. "You take care of it." He then resumed his observation of the rain. Anger flared in Nash because of Will's blatant indifference. How could he do this to them? Did they, or the rest of humanity for that matter, even mean anything to him anymore? He wanted to lash out at him, to try and snap him out of his trance to bring back the loyal, loving friend that he had grown up with. However, he had an emergency on his hands at the moment. He would have to deal with Will when he got back. He stormed out of the apartment and called dialed Anthony's number.

"Anthony, grab the others. We are going to war."

Beijing burned all around Space Godzilla as he, Krystalak, and Destroyah walked through the city. Buildings crumbled to the ground and the screams of the humans rang clearly and sent shivers of joy through his spine. The army rolled in several tanks that let loose volley after volley into them. Explosions racked their body, leaving little scorch marks where the missiles had landed. However, they had no effect whatsoever on Space Godzilla and his allies. He laughed at their pitiful attempts to defend themselves and deliberately stomped on many of the tanks.

His two followers launched their own counter against the humans. Krystalak rolled into a spiked ball and crushed tanks, cars, and humans alike. Nothing could stop him. Jets fired futilely at him but they were soon ripped from the sky by Destroyah with his oxygen destroyer beam, his katana horn, and his shear mass. He let out a loud laugh, reveling in the destruction. The three of them knew that nothing could stop them.

Across the Atlantic in New York, Gigan and his brother Megalon were having similar fun. Gigan was making sport of the humans that tried to stand against them. He loved to see the flames dance from where his eye beam had struck and beside him his brother jumped around like a little child at the sight. Megalon took a different approach to destruction. What he enjoyed most of all were the sounds that followed any explosion. With his drill-like hands he burrowed under the foundations of buildings, destroying them and shrieking at the sound they all made as they crumbled. When engaging the humans, he fired napalm sacs from his mouth which resulted in huge explosions. Yes, these two were having the time of their lives. However, their companion didn't much care for what was happening.

Zilla did not partake in the orgy before him. He hated to cause suffering to any being, especially ones who could not stop it from happening. He had been raised by humans after his mother died and had helped them on many occasions. Now he was forced to take their hopes, dreams, and even their lives from them. He wished that he could abandon this life, to leave and return to his beloved Komodithrax. However, he was determined to bring Space Godzilla back from the road he had started to walk. He loved his childhood friend deeply and just could not abandon him to this path of destruction.

Human tanks advanced on him as he watched Gigan and Megalon enjoy their handiwork. Though he stood there out of the way, the humans still viewed him as a threat and for all appearances he was. He did not want to harm them and instead ran. Helicopters pursued from the skies and kept up with him as he dodged around the buildings. They herded him into Central Park where a host of tanks awaited. When Zilla saw the ambush ahead, he knew that his hope to avoid violence could not be fulfilled. He leapt and landed right in the middle of them. The tanks he landed on crumbled under his weight. As a result all of the remaining tanks seemed to take heart at seeing their companions go down and converged on Zilla's location. He had hoped that seeing him easily dispatch several tanks would cause the others to flee. Now he faced a small army and would have to take more human lives. However, before he had to commit the terrible deed, a red beam swept across the ground, destroying them all. The helicopters fell from the sky in a massive fireball as a huge yellow and brown beetle-like body crashed into them.

"Get your mind out of the clouds Zilla," Gigan said as he landed next to him. Zilla looked up at the kaiju who was leading this assault. Out of all of Space Godzilla's followers, he hated Gigan the most. He believed that it was his fault that Space Godzilla had become the way he was now. Before Gigan had gotten close to him, Zilla had been his best friend. It had been Space Godzilla who had welcomed him when Super Godzilla had brought him to Monster Island. He looked up in defiance at him for a brief moment and then stormed off, leveling a building in the process.

Suddenly a huge explosion shook the ground nearly knocking Zilla off his feet. He turned around in fear, expecting half of the city to have been blown away. Instead, what he saw gave him mixed emotions of happiness and fear. Megalon was lying on the ground in a heap, his bug face contorted in pain. Standing over him, his hands smoking, was Jet Jaguar. He had fallen from the skies at super speed, ramming into Megalon like a meteor.

Standing next to him was another kaiju that Zilla had been scared of even when he was with Godzilla. It was King Kong, the giant ape of Skull Island known for his awesome strength with arms that could rip a kaiju's jaws apart. His hands were wreathed in blue lightning and his face contorted in rage. Ever since Space Godzilla had destroyed his home, Kong hand held nothing but hatred for them. Now he had come for his revenge and Zilla held little doubt that he would stop before they were all dead.

Gigan had turned at the sound of Jaguar's explosive entrance. He looked from his brother, who seemed out of the fight for now, and Kong who now had the blue lightning enveloping his whole body. He knew that Zilla would be of little to no help here but also believed himself capable of handling these two monkeys. He spread his feet, raised his hooked hands in a defensive position, and let out a metallic roar of challenge.

Jaguar was the first to respond. He launched himself at Gigan who effortlessly dodged his attack. He leapt into the air, used one of his hooks as a brace against Jet's back, and landed a kick in the oncoming Kong's face. The great ape went down with a crash, taking another building with him. However, Kong was quick to retaliate. He rolled with the fall and was on his feet in seconds. With a electrically charged fist, he punched Gigan in the side of his beaked face. Gigan stumbled but had little time to recover. Jaguar rocketed into his side and they both careened into another building that came on top of them.

It took a few seconds but Jet was the first to emerge from the rubble. He reached into the pile of debris and brought up Gigan by the horn on the top of his head. The cyborg kaiju was quick to act. He fired a beam from his single eye and blasted Jet right in the face. The giant robot took the laser full on and fell back with Gigan landing on top of him. He raised his hook hands, ready to bury them in Jet's head but was stopped by Kong who rammed his shoulder into him. The two fell over with Kong landing a couple heavy punches to Gigan's head.

Quickly, Gigan activated the buzz saw in his abdomen and ripped a furrow in Kong's stomach. The ape let out a howl and reeled back, clutching his belly. As he did, two hooks punctured his skin and lifted him off the ground. The three fins on Gigan's back spread and soon they were both in the air. Kong tried to escape his enemies grip but the hooks just dug deeper and deeper. Blood dripped from his wounds and Gigan lapped at the drops that landed on his head, enjoying the warmth of the liquid as it went down his throat.

With a great heave, Gigan then threw Kong through the air. The giant ape soared through the sky, something he normally doesn't do, and landed in Central Park. He skidded across the ground, leaving a deep furrow in his wake. The cyborg made an attempt to follow but was halted by Jaguar. The giant robot had seized Gigan's tail and stopped the kaiju from dive bombing Kong. Instead, Jet wrapped his arms around Gigan's waist and plowed them both into the ground not far from where the great ape lay with an earth shattering crash. The two of them wrestled, both of them trying to gain an advantage over the other. It wasn't long before Gigan began to gain that advantage.

Seeing this, Kong staggered to his feet, grimacing at the pain the effort caused him. He clutched at his belly and let out a grunt. However, he knew that he had to help Jet. Fighting through the pain, he began to charge. Slowly but surely he picked up speed and again rammed hard into Gigan. The two of them went down and rolled in a heap. Gigan at first seemed stunned but soon regained his composure. He drove his hooks into Kong's wounds and the ape began to weaken. However, Jet then dove on top of him. He threw one arm under one of Gigan's and brought the other around his throat. He now had the cyborg in an unbreakable choke hold.

Not far away, Zilla was watching all of this. He enjoyed seeing Gigan struggling against these two. He knew that the only thing that would make it better was some of that human snack called popcorn.

Anguirus made his way toward Beijing along with Kiryu, Varan and Gorosaurus. He wanted nothing more than to be in New York facing off with Gigan, the kaiju who had become his personal rival over the years. However, he knew that as the one leading this attack he had to be the one to face Space Godzilla. This thought made him even more angry at Godzilla and Will. He understood what they were going through but that did not give them the right to neglect everything else. Godzilla knew full well the power his brother had and that very few kaiju could even stand up to him. Godzilla was one of those few, Anguirus was not. Not only that, but Space Godzilla also had Destroyah and Krystalak with him.

That was why he had these particular kaiju with him now. He knew that he could not take on the rebel leader by himself along with the other two so he needed one to help him fight Space Godzilla, one to take on Krystalak and the other for Destroyah. He just wished that he could have had more fire power behind him. Yet, he knew that the others were needed elsewhere. Mecha-King Ghidorah had to be in San Francisco to fight his father, Rodan was the only one fast enough to fight Megaguirus, Mothra had to handle her brother and Jet, well his grudge against Megalon was so strong that, no matter what Anguirus did, he could not have gotten that kaiju to go anywhere else. He was just happy in the fact that Kong was with him. The two of them could handle Gigan and Megalon and he could not see Zilla being much trouble for those two, if at all. Suddenly, Mothra's voice rang in his ear.

"Biollante, M.O.G.U.E.R.A, and I have engaged Battra in Paris," she informed him. Anguirus had instructed her to periodically check in on the others and report to him. "You may also want to know that Jet and Kong have successfully routed Gigan and Megalon. Zilla was no where to be found."

That last piece of news intrigued Anguirus. Though he was glad that Kong and Jet had won, the fact that Zilla had not fought puzzled him. Had he been wrong about him? Perhaps they potentially had an ally on the inside. He shook that thought away, he had to focus on the here and now.

"Thanks Mothra," he responded. "Tell Jet to get Kong to Paris, I have a feeling that he'll want to head there anyway. Then send Jet to London. Hedorah is there and I think Rodan, Komodithrax, and Kamacuras will need help."

"I'll get Jet to London but Kong is in no state to fight. Gigan hurt him severely." Anguirus grimaced at the news. Few kaiju could say they had truly injured Kong and now Gigan was one of those few.

"Alright," he said. "Just tell Jet to get him somewhere safe first and then head for London. We'll deal with him later." With a small affirmative, Mothra severed the link.

"What did she say?" asked Kiryu. Anguirus did not ask how he knew that he had been talking to Mothra. He often quietly talked out loud as he conversed with her, it was unnerving talking to someone in your head.

"That they've engaged Battra and that New York is saved," Ang responded. "Kong was seriously injured and I've had Jet take him somewhere safe. He will then head to London. He should be able to help our soldiers there." They continued on to Beijing in silence then.

It wasn't long afterward that they saw huge, black pillars of smoke in the distance. Anguirus increased their speed. They crested a small hill, small for them anyway, and saw a sight that made Varan take in a sharp breath.

Below them, Beijing burned in a sea of fire. It was so bad that you could barely tell that a great metropolis had once been here. The screams of the terrified civilians reached their ears and Anguirus felt great waves of emotion, the chief of which was anger. He immediately began searching for the kaiju responsible and soon found them in the center of the raging inferno.

Space Godzilla was watching Destroyah and Krystalak wreck havoc around them. He let out a laugh that sounded close to insanity. Anguirus realized that he was reveling in the destruction. He wondered if the human who changed into him, Drake, even felt anything for the innocent lives that were killed. Did the lives of his fellow man mean so little to him that he willingly allowed this to happen? If he did, Ang felt sorry for Godzilla's human.

"Ang, what do you want us to do?" Kiryu asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"What we are best at," he responded, "fight." Without another word, the spiked kaiju took off down the hill. He heard Kiryu's jets activate and the running feet of Gorosaurus and Varan. The battle was on.

It took a bit for Space Godzilla and the others to notice that an enemy was approaching over the roar of the flames. Once they did though, Space Godzilla smiled wickedly, his sharp teeth reflecting the light of the fires surrounding him. He noticed that it was Anguirus who was leading the charge, not his brother. If Godzilla had been himself he would be here and no doubt Anguirus would have been in New York fighting Gigan. That he wasn't told Space Godzilla that Manda's capture had shaken him up just as he had planned. Now he was going to take not only his best friend from him but his cousin as well. With that thought in mind, Space Godzilla and the others charged their enemies.

As they ran, Kiryu and Varan passed Anguirus and launched themselves at their respected enemies, Varan to Krystalak and Kiryu to Destroyah. Ang had no worries for them. Krystalak, while an impressive fighter, was on an equal skill level with the venomous Varan and Kiryu was such a skilled fighter and possessed so much power that Ang truly believed that the cyborg could hold his ground against the kaiju of destruction. He however, was worried about fighting Space Godzilla again. He did not doubt his own abilities but he could not honestly believe that he could take on the rebel leader by himself. That was why he had Gorosaurus with him. Godzilla's cousin may not have been one of the most powerful kaiju ever but his own skills at fighting and agility would definitely be an asset against the much larger and in turn slower kaiju. The battle was joined.

Anguirus began the fight in his usual manner. He leapt at Space Godzilla and rolled into his ball mode. This spiked, armored sphere could cause sever damage to almost any kaiju it came in contact with but Space Godzilla expected this. He lifted a clawed hand to stop the ball from ever reaching him but soon found that same hand caught in the jaws of Gorosaurus. His cousin had used Anguirus' attack as a distraction to get in close. The attack had taken Space Godzilla's attention off of Anguirus allowing the kaiju to slam into him with the full power of the attack. The spikes left bloody holes in his chest but fortunately they were not deep and the bleeding was not bad.

Watching the spiked dinosaur bounce away from him, he raised his other hand, attempting another telekinetic blast. However, his concentration was broken yet again when he felt three clawed fingers tear into his chest. Gorosaurus ripped three long, bloody gashes across the holes already there and for a moment, Space Godzilla was stunned. The cuts were much deeper than they should have been but then he remembered that Gorosaurus shared his blood. Any member of his family would have the strength to truly injure him.

Enraged, Space Godzilla sent a small energy wave out of his body, not much different from an EMP blast. The pulse was so strong that Gorosaurus, who had still been attached to his arm, was forced to let go. He fell on his back, stunned and Space Godzilla advanced, ready to deal a killing blow. Thunderous footsteps made their way toward them as Anguirus charged. He jumped at Space Godzilla, mouth wide open, ready to sink his teeth into his enemies flesh. At the last second, the kaiju spun around and back handed Anguirus across the face, sending him flying. His anger had lent him strength.

Anguirus landed on his back and was too dazed to try and stand. After giving Gorosaurus a kick that shot him into the air like a soccer ball Space Godzilla made his way over to Anguirus. Blood dripped from his chest wounds and large pools of it dotted the ground, evaporating in the heat of the flames. He reached Anguirus and raised a foot to stomp his face into the ground.

Before he could land the blow though, he felt a sharp pain and tug in his tail. Gorosaurus had recovered much more quickly than he had thought possible. His cousin had his teeth and claws fastened in his tail and yanked hard. Caught off guard, Space Godzilla stumbled back and gave Anguirus time to get up and gain some breathing room. It wasn't long until Gorosaurus had jumped through the air and landed on his back. He felt sharp teeth bury themselves in his neck and Space Godzilla let out a roar of anger and pain. He noticed that Anguirus was charging him again and with a great effort tore Gorosaurus from his neck, feeling skin leaving with the kaiju, and threw him at Anguirus. The two collided and landed on the ground in a heap.

Charging himself and gathering as much energy into his shoulder crystals as he could, Space Godzilla walked toward them. Soon he had all the energy he needed and fired his corona beam at the two downed kaiju. The beam slammed into them and explosions shook the earth around them. Space Godzilla began to levitate and continued his relentless barrage. Crystals protruded from the ground and using his telekinesis they were thrown at Anguirus and Gorosaurus. They shattered against them, leaving shards embedded in their hides. Space Godzilla landed and looked down at the two kaiju he had just subdued.

"Did you really think the two of you could possibly defeat me?" he asked laughing hysterically. "What chance did you have against a kaiju of my power? None, absolutely none. Only my brother can defeat me and where is he now? Oh yeah, stuck at home crying about his missing Manda. You have no chance of defeating me without him. None whatsoever."

Anguirus knew that he was right. Here he and Gorosaurus were lying on the ground bruised, battered and bleeding. They could do nothing against the kaiju before them. He looked around him at the other kaiju with them. They had fared much better in their fights, Varan had all but beaten Krystalak and Destroyah and Kiryu were at a standstill. Anguirus knew that it would still be a while before they would be able to gather to defeat Space Godzilla. He was about to sound the retreat but just before the words left his mouth Mothra's voice rang in his head.

"Ang, we have to regroup," she said, anxiety in her voice. "New York and Tokyo were saved but the others are lost. Kong is wounded and Kamacuras is on the brink of death. We have to get to Mothra Island."

"Alright," Anguirus said. "Have everyone rendezvous there and send Rodan to pick up Will. We need to talk to Godzilla." With that he severed the connection and roared the signal for retreat. Kiryu let loose a volley of missiles while he and Varan broke off from their fights. The smoke from the resultant explosions gave them enough cover to escape.

The moon shone brightly on Baas Island later that night. Space Godzilla and Destroyah, who was carrying Krystalak, slowly descended on their island home. He looked over to one side of the island and saw Manda's crystal cage gleaming in the moonlight. He smiled to himself as he thought of all that he had accomplished. His brother was in distress causing his enemies to be leaderless, he had in custody the kaiju many beings, kaiju and human, believed to be the queen of monsters, and he had decimated six human cities. Yes, New York and Tokyo were still standing but the damage had been sever enough that the humans would take quite a while to repair and rebuild their cities.

They landed in a clearing made specifically for flying kaiju. On the outer edge, Gigan and Zilla were having a heated argument and it wasn't long before Zilla had stormed off. Space Godzilla made his way over to his chief lieutenant to see what the fuss was about. He honestly didn't care but he could not have his kaiju fighting among themselves.

"Something going on between you two?" he asked.

"Just that he was no help once Jaguar and Kong arrived," Gigan replied. "Once Megalon was taken out there was no way I could take both of them on. My skills may be impressive but even I have limits, limits I discovered today. I mean, I know Zilla isn't the strongest and Kong has a reputation for ripping the jaws of kaiju apart, but I still could have used his help." Gigan let loose a huge sigh. "I still do not understand why you even recruited him. He is just about useless."

Space Godzilla looked after his childhood friend. Zilla had been one of the last to join him but never seemed to keen on any of the tasks set him. Many times he wondered if the small, fish loving kaiju could really be relied upon. Gigan's report did nothing to ease that doubt.

"I'll keep an eye on him and see what can be done," Space Godzilla said. "Right now though, we need to plan our next move."


	18. Chapter 17: Dissention and Alliance

Back in Kentucky the sun was setting, giving the sky a mixture of beautiful colors. Will still sat by the window looking out into the twilight. However, he was not even seeing the beautiful colors but instead had his mind solely on Becky. He could not believe that he had been so careless, that he had let her be taken by his terrible brother. The guilt was swallowing him up along with the thought that he would never see her again. Deep down he knew that there was something that could be done but his mind could not get out of the rut. He had been aware of Nash needing him to join in the battle but Will just couldn't risk her life. If she did die then his life would be misery for he would always blame himself for it. No, Becky's life was paramount and everything else took a back seat.

As the light faded even further into night Anthony came through the door. Will barely noticed his presence and just barely turned his head to see who it was. Other than that, he did not change his position. It wasn't until his roommate put a hand on his shoulder did he really take interest.

"Will, we need you to come to Mothra Island," Anthony said. "It's urgent."

"Why?" Will simply asked in response.

"The others need to talk to you," Anthony replied. "And you need to get out of this house." Will continued to stare out the window and it was a few seconds before he answered.

"I don't think I can Anthony. I just don't feel like it." Anthony, his patience wearing thin, walked in front of Will, blocking his view and forcing him to look at him.

"Will, this has to stop," he said. "Just sitting here brooding does nothing to help Becky. Your brother is now starting on a rampage that will cover the entire world if we don't do something. You and I both know that Becky would not want this. She would want you to remain strong, to be the man she fell in love with. Besides, we may even come up with a plan to rescue her."

Will sat there for a few seconds with his head bowed. Was he just going to sit here and ignore everything around him some more? Or would he finally be ready to do something about it? He raised his head and looked Anthony right in the eyes. There was a fire there that Anthony hadn't seen for the past few weeks.

"Alright, let's go."

The flight to Mothra Island took only a few hours. Rodan could fly at amazing speeds and it was no wonder to Will that the pteranodon was the fastest kaiju there was. Before the flight, Anthony had briefed Will on the situation with his brother, how four of the six cities hit were virtually gone. They would take years to rebuild and yet, even if they were the cities would never be the same. He also told him to keep any talk of Becky to a minimum at first. In order to rescue her, they needed a plan to deal with Space Godzilla and his cronies.

Soon, the island came into view and Rodan's speed began to decrease. Slowly they descended onto the beach and as they did, Will noticed the dark silhouettes of Godzilla's council. Will could not make out the shapes clearly to see which was which but knew that Godzilla only talked to certain kaiju when plans were made. He also noticed that three slots within the circle were empty. Two of the missing members were just now arriving but the third he knew would never show. Will's mind filled with sorrow at the thought along with guilt. That just made him more determined to be here though. He wanted to help Becky in any way he could and now realized that just sitting back at the house would do her no good.

They landed on the soft sand and Will slid down one of Rodan's large wings. Before either of them could blink Will was gone and Godzilla stood in his place. Once transformed Rodan turned to look at him.

"Let's not bring up Manda right away," he reminded Godzilla. "There are things we need to discuss with you first." Godzilla just let out a sigh at this. "We will discuss a rescue plan but we need to take stock of the situation first." With that the two made their way toward the clearing, passing Jet Jaguar and Mecha-King Ghidorah who were standing guard.

"With things as bad as they are, Anguirus believed that a guard was needed to insure that no enemies were to sneak up on us," Rodan explained. With that they entered the small clearing where the council was meeting.

All the kaiju of the council were there, with an addition of two others Will had not seen from the sky. Gamera and Mothra were standing close by two severely injured kaiju, King Kong and Kamacuras. Kong was on his feet, his injuries looking as if they were healing fast. Kamacuras on the other hand looked to still be on death's doorstep. One of her hooked appendages was almost completely severed, her legs were all at odd angles and deep cuts and puncture wounds were found all over her body, the two worst being on her head. The wounds were so bad that even Godzilla who was use to seeing things like this shuddered and turned his head. Mothra and Gamera were doing all they could to heal her and a few of the gashes were being sealed before everyone's eyes.

Godzilla soon noticed that every kaiju present had a manner of wound on them. Anguirus was bruised all over, Kiryu had a shallow cut on his neck which ejected sparks and even Rodan had three puncture wounds that Will had not noticed. The only one who had no wounds was Godzilla, the kaiju who had not been in the battle. Guilt racked him but he did his best to drown that feeling, he had to concentrate on the here and now. The others didn't notice him and Rodan until they started to make their way across to their usual spots, Rodan sitting on Godzilla's right hand which made Manda's absence all the more potent. Gamera was the first to talk.

"I hope you don't mind Kong and Kamacuras being here," he said. "I know you prefer less kaiju to know about your plans but this island doesn't have a place like the Stone and we came here immediately after the battle. Most of the others could live without immediate treatment but these two had to be dealt with quickly."

The right side of Gamera's head was coated in his own green blood and that eye was swollen shut. It was typical of Gamera to see to everyone else first after a battle. Only then would he deal with his own wounds. Mothra was not much better. Her beautiful, rainbow wings were in tatters, blood coated the hairs on her body and one of her antenna was bent. Godzilla knew that all of these wounds would heal, mainly due to their own healing skills, but he still felt terrible about it all. He should have been there and not brooding at Will's house. If he had, just maybe those cities would still be standing and he may have even rescued Manda in the process. Now that he thought about it the more it made sense. Now there was nothing he could do. He would have to deal with the hear and now.

"It's fine Gamera," he responded. "I understand. You and Mothra just keep doing what you do best. It probably won't do any harm if they hear what we say." Gamera nodded his thanks and turned back to healing Kamacuras.

With everyone silent and their attention diverted from the healers, Anguirus stepped forward. He looked at Godzilla who could see a small flash of anger there but it was gone quickly. Godzilla felt hurt that even his best friend was angry with him but he could understand why. If Ang had abandoned him to fight this war he would have felt similar feelings.

"It's time I give a full report of what happened," he began. "Every leader of the strike teams told me the details of what happened and I understand that each of you will know what happened at your respective cities. However, each of us as members of this council have the right to know the extent of the damage dealt.

In our midst we have Kong and Caesar to thank for their bravery at New York and Tokyo. Without them, those two major cities would have been left in ruins." Congratulations were quietly given to Kong and Caesar at these words. The two kaiju merely nodded their heads humbly, gracefully accepting the thanks.

"However, the other four teams were not so lucky. Mothra tells me that Battra destroyed Paris but not in the way the others did by leveling all the buildings. Instead they hit major landmarks in order to demoralize the humans, landmarks like the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre and Notre Dame. Once those buildings and others were gone the humans didn't put up much more resistance.

Rodan has also said that London has become a feeding ground for Megaguirus, Hedorah and Kumonga. We all know that Space Godzilla's queen has little larvae who leave her, to go and devour human life then transfer the energy to her before dieing. Kumonga has erected a web that is crawling with humans and much larger prey. And Hedorah has turned everything into a polluted wasteland that is just on the brink of being uninhabitable, she leaves just enough to support life for Megaguirus and Kumonga.

As for San Francisco and Beijing, their demise was much more simple. Every building was burned to the ground with nothing left whole. My attempt to save Beijing was a disaster. Kiryu and Varan put up an amazing fight but Gorosaurus and I could not hope to defeat Space Godzilla though Gorosaurus did manage to wound him. There is some good news though. Mecha-King Ghidorah tells me that Muto was injured severely in the battle for San Francisco."

All of the kaiju present bowed their heads. Most felt like failures for not being able to defend the humans. However, Godzilla felt something even worse, shame. He saw the bruises that covered Anguirus' body and knew that if he had been a good king and gone to the battle, then just maybe they could have subdued his tyrant of a brother. He just hoped that his cousin did not possess more severe wounds. He knew that he had to make up for it and he would.

"Guys," he began tentatively. He knew that he had to tread carefully here and make sure he said the right thing. "I know that I have not been a good king lately and that I abandoned you all in my sorrow. For that I am sorry. I have no excuse to offer but I promise that I will do better from here on out. I will make things right and will take down my brother insuring that the world becomes safe once more. Nothing will stop me from fulfilling this promise."

"Who says we want you as our leader anymore?" asked a voice. Everyone turned in shock to Kiryu who was now glaring at Godzilla. "You abandoned us, left us to fend for ourselves. What's to say you won't do it again? I mean, we all are less important than Manda to you aren't we?"

Complete silence fell over the group. They all stared at Kiryu in horror. He was insulting their queen along with the king. Godzilla felt anger burning deep inside. He clenched his fists and took a step toward Kiryu, intent on pummeling him. However, he was stopped by Anguirus who stepped in front of him.

"Kiryu, calm down," he said. "You don't mean that. Your emotions are just a little wired right now and affecting your judgment. Think about who you are talking to. Show some respect."

"Come on Ang," Kiryu responded. Don't tell me that you're not angry with him. He abandoned us and wallowed in his own misery. How could you not be."

"Ang, move now," Godzilla said. "I'm going to rip him apart." Anguirus refused to move. He looked his best friend in the eye and through that gaze told him to calm down as well. Godzilla clearly got the message.

"Yes Kiryu I was," he said returning his attention to the cyborg. "But he is here now and trying to make up for it. That is good enough for me and should be for you. Now let it drop." He kept his eyes on Kiryu and Godzilla turned back to his spot.

"Yeah, like he could have taken me anyway," Kiryu said under his breath. "He couldn't even protect his mate." However, everyone heard it.

"Shoot," said Anguirus and it was the only thing he said before everything fell apart.

Godzilla turned, leaped over Anguirus and drop kicked Kiryu right in the chest. The cyborg fell back, rolled with it and ended back on his feet. A smile crossed his robotic mouth and, activating the rockets on his feet, charged Godzilla. The king of the kaiju caught his friend around the neck and threw him to the other side of the island. He began to follow but was stopped. Kong despite his injuries had gotten up and grabbed Godzilla.

"That's enough Godzilla," he said. "You need to calm down right now." Godzilla in retaliation jumped backward, crashing through the foliage. Kong crumbled, too weak to stay on his feet. Godzilla got up and stood over Kong.

"Stay out of this," he said. "You are already hurt and I don't want to hurt you anymore, so don't make me."

Suddenly a rock shattered against the back of his head. He turned and there was Kiryu with another rock ready. He threw that one too but Godzilla easily dodged it. Anger flared inside him and he slowly advanced. Kiryu smiled as he approached. It looked like he had wanted this fight for a long while.

"You don't deserve to be king," he taunted. "You abandoned us, left us to fend for ourselves and for what? All because Manda was taken prisoner. It helped no, one especially her. Now you're letting your anger get the better of you. Let someone else lead and you follow for a change. Ang is better suited to this than you.

The words tumbled from his mouth quickly like Kiryu had been waiting to say this. In fact he had, ever since Will and Godzilla had gone into their stupor. Originally he would have relayed it more kindly but after the loss of the cities his own anger was getting the better of him. Godzilla in turn felt the heat of his words. He knew them to be true and he had indeed come here hoping to help fix things. But now one of his closest friends was turning on him, insulting him as well as Manda. The latter was something he could not stand.

Godzilla charged Kiryu aiming to tackle him. In retaliation, the cyborg slammed his hands behind his opponent's shoulders and caused Godzilla's jaw to collide with his upraised knee. Godzilla felt his teeth rattle as they were jarred together and he fell on his back hard. He made to get up but Kiryu was one him in a second. To his surprise Kiryu had his energy sword drawn. The cyborg thrust the blade at his chest right where his heart was, aiming it seemed to kill. Godzilla quickly side-stepped the jab and maneuvered behind his opponent.

He than grabbed Kiryu by the shoulders and brought him crashing to the ground, the impact causing the sword to deactivate. While the cyborg was down Godzilla raised his fists above his head and intended to bring them crashing down on his enemies chest. However, Kiryu was ready. He activated the rockets on his feet and shot forward and took Godzilla's legs out from under him. Godzilla quickly recovered and threw a right hook straight into the side of Kiryu's head. Quickly, the cyborg countered with one of his own followed soon by an uppercut. Godzilla then threw a head-butt and disoriented him. Stunned, Kiryu could not defend himself from what came next. Godzilla picked him up and started beating him against the ground repeatedly. Once he stopped, Kiryu just laid there, defeated. Godzilla wasn't finished though.

"All I wanted to do was make up for the mistakes I've made," he said as he towered over Kiryu. "I came here to do just that but then you decided to mock my pain. You know nothing about what I'm going through, the loneliness, the sense of failure, any of it. YOU DON'T KNOW!" He knelt down beside Kiryu, grabbed his throat, and raised his fist.

"That's enough Godzilla!" screamed a voice. He looked up and there were all the kaiju present on the island. They were looking at him in horror and fear. He roared a challenge at him and all but Anguirus, Rodan, and Biollante flinched.

"This is solving nothing," said Biollante. "We can't help Manda if we fight among ourselves. What does this prove?"

"I came here to make up for what I've done," Godzilla responded. "I want to fix things, to make amends and save the kaiju I love."

"Then prove it," challenged Rodan. "Help us and stop this senseless violence. Lower your fists." Godzilla began to calm down. Slowly he lowered his fist as well as his head. He felt ashamed for what he had done here and began to stand up.

Just then, Kiryu threw a fist into his jaw. Godzilla landed with a tremendous crash and all other thoughts were driven from him. The anger returned at an even greater intensity and he let loose his atomic breath. Kiryu responded with his maser canon's. The two beams met halfway to their targets and the resulting explosion caused every kaiju to either fall over or stumble.

Once the effects had worn off Godzilla slowly got back to his feet. He rubbed his head and looked at the results. His anger fueled even hotter and he headed toward the ocean. Biollante recovered herself soon afterward and saw her brother leaving the island.

"Godzilla, where are you going?" she cried after him.

"It's clear I am not wanted here," he responded. "I'm going somewhere I am."

"No, we need you here," she said. "We do want you." Her words fell on deaf ears and Godzilla just headed farther and farther out to sea. She heard a noise and saw Kiryu getting up. She rounded on the cyborg and it took all of her control not to start a fight with him.

"Why?" was the only thing she said. She did not trust herself to say anymore.

"We don't need him," said Kiryu. "If he leaves I say good riddance.

Miles away on Baas Island Manda was in no better shape. She paced around the edges of her crystal prison again looking for that impossible escape route. Early on in her confinement she had contemplated returning to Becky's form and slipping through the gaps in the crystals. There was no way that the space was too small for her. However, when she reached deep into her mind to bring Becky's conscienceness to the front there was no response. It was quiet and each time Manda tried to reach her there was a haze there, like a thick fog blocking every access point.

This was unsettling to say the least and Manda felt sorry for Becky. She did not doubt in her mind that Becky was going through the same experience she had for nineteen years. After all that time when summoned to the front, Manda had felt like she had just woken from a long sleep. Now Becky was in the exact same state she had been. It felt like a part of her was missing. She could no longer communicate with her or even feel her presence.

How was another question, one that Manda had little trouble in figuring out. There were two kaiju here who were masters at telekinetic powers. She had little doubt that psychic barriers had been erected to block Manda from communicating with the human. They had known that she would think to do just that and had compensated for it. She was not dealing with idiots.

Even if she had managed to change to Becky there was the issue of her guards. Space Godzilla had ordered that two guards be placed at her cell at all times. These guards would change out periodically and Orga, the captain of his guard, had a specific routine for them. The only kaiju exempted from guard duty were high ranking ones like Space Godzilla, Megaguirus, Gigan, Mechagodzilla, and Ghidorah. Everyone else pulled shifts. Everyone else except Zilla. She had kept a close watch on the guards to see if any patterns developed and the one thing she noticed was that Zilla never guarded her.

She wondered why that was? During this time she had tried to trick her guards into helping her escape. Being a female kaiju she could be seductive if she chose and was surprisingly good at it. In fact, one time she came very close to succeeding with Gabara. The little cat lizard creature had always been very easy to manipulate, especially by a female. With that close call Space Godzilla himself had ordered that he be partnered with a more observant and level-headed kaiju. Now whenever he was on duty Monster X was with him, a kaiju who she knew would never be persuaded to do anything his brother Ghidorah didn't want done. Could they be relieving Zilla of guard duty for a similar reason?

Currently her guards were Megalon and Super Mechagodzilla. These two kaiju were definitely not the smartest but they were also not complete idiots. They were basically tools who did exactly what they were told. She had tried to do something similar with them as she had with Gabara but it hadn't worked. She had however, made Super MG doubt himself and what he was doing until X came and whacked him over the head. Now she knew that the guards were not going to be her way out and she began pursuing any other alternative she could think of.

After an hour of pacing the cell, she had laid down to rest. As she did something strange began to happen. Out of the shadows came a lone figure. He approached slowly and quietly, looking over his shoulder every now and again as if to see if he was being followed. It wasn't long before Megalon and SMG saw it. They moved to flank Manda's cell from both sides and faced the figure. Once it saw that it had been seen it took a more calm and even approach, as if it had every right to be there. In moments it stepped out of the shadows and revealed itself. Manda was shocked at who the kaiju was.

It was Zilla. He strode over to the cell and waved a clawed hand in greeting to the guards. In his mouth was a large humped-back whale. He threw the mammal over the crystal's into the cell with Manda. Space Godzilla rarely fed her hoping to keep her weak and as a result Manda was famished. She attacked the whale and gorged herself. She was enjoying the taste of the meat so much that she almost missed the conversation going on between Zilla and her guards but just managed to catch the last couple of words.

"Orga has ordered me to give you two a break for about an hour," he said. "I am to watch over the prisoner until that time is up."

Manda laughed inside at the idea that Orga would give anyone a break. It was not in his nature. Not to mention the fact that Zilla never had guard duty and that he was alone. There was no way that any sensible kaiju would fall for that. Good thing her guards were not sensible. The two looked at each other, smiled and began to walk off from the cell. When she looked back on this she would be forever grateful that those two were as dumb as they were.

Zilla stood by the cell as Manda finished her meal. She was grateful too. There was nothing that could take her mind off what she was doing at that moment. She reveled in the taste of the warm meat and blood as she continued to feast. This was probably the best meal she had since the Battle of Baas Island a month ago. Once done she let out a large belch and began to curl up, ready to sleep. However, that luxury would be denied for a little longer.

"Manda," Zilla whispered through the bars. "Manda, we need to talk." The snake kaiju raised her head sleepily and looked at Zilla curiously. Since the incident with Gabara the guards had been ordered not to talk to her. Now here Zilla was lying to her guards and talking to her as well. What was going on?

"What?" she said hesitantly. There was every likely hood that this was a trick orchestrated by her captors to get her to slip up. Then again, Zilla had never been allowed to guard her before. Why would that change now?

"I've come to help you," Zilla responded. "You've got to get out of here before Godzilla offs himself."

"What do you mean?" Manda asked.

"Ever since you've been here Godzilla has not been himself. He is indifferent to everything around him and when we attacked the humans he didn't even show. Space Godzilla was just gloating about it a minute ago."

Everything that Manda had dreaded had come to pass. The last time Godzilla was in a state like this had been when his parents were killed by her father. It had taken the combined powers of herself, Anguirus and ironically Space Godzilla to break him out of the depression. Now she was the cause and it didn't seem that Ang could revive him on his own.

"Why would you want to help me, let alone Godzilla?" she asked. "You betrayed us like everyone else. How do I know this isn't a trick." Zilla hung his head at this question.

"The only reason I went with him was because I though that maybe over time I could make him see reason," he responded. "I now know that isn't going to happen. His soul is seared and nothing can turn him from his present course. He loves what he is doing, revels in it. I regret what I've done in his service. I was the one who informed him about the attack here. There is nothing that can be done to change that but I hope to make up for it. I hope to start by, well I have to know you want to go through with it before I tell you."

It took Manda a while to process all of this. It now made sense why the attack on Baas Island had gone so badly and that it had been Zilla's fault made her even less likely to trust him but his little speech made her think differently. Every word that came out of his mouth seemed sincere and he looked her in the eyes when he said it. Everything there screamed of sincerity. She could not help but believe him.

"What do you have in mind?" she finally asked.

"Well, not exactly what you or I would want but if it works we will be that much closer to winning this thing." For the next few minutes he explained a complicated plan that would ultimately result in her escape. The plan was sound and had many contingencies in place in case something went wrong. From what Manda could remember of the kaiju in front of her he had never been one for strategy. Maybe his time with Space Godzilla had been good for him just a bit. Once everything had been explained and thought through the two sat in companionable silence, they had at least half an hour before Megalon and SMG returned.

"How's Komi?" Zilla asked, using the pet name only he used for Komodithrax.

"She misses you," Manda answered. "Every day she thinks of you and wonders what's become of you. I don't think a day goes by where she isn't thinking about you." Zilla smiled at the thought. Apparently he missed her too.

"Why don't you come with me?" Manda asked. "Forget the plan and return to Godzilla's army. I have no doubt that he would welcome you back."

Zilla shook his head. "No, you and I both know he wouldn't. I've done too much and nobody there would trust me. I have to do something that proves where my loyalties actually lie and this is the best way to do it."

Manda knew that he was right. She hated to admit it but even she wouldn't completely trust him despite the fact that he was helping her now. Despite that she was going to make one final attempt to reason with him. However, she didn't get the chance, Megalon and SMG were making their way back toward them.


	19. Chapter 18: The Sage

Water rushed passed Godzilla as he made his way through the ocean. He sliced through the waves at a speed that not even the fastest motor boat could match. As he did, different emotions flooded his brain. He felt anger, sadness and fear wash over him exactly like the water he now was swimming through. Loneliness soon followed. There was no one for him to share his feelings with, to talk to and ease his mind. Nobody cared anymore.

Slowly he surfaced until his head emerged from the waves. A small, green island rested on the horizon. From this distance, Godzilla could just barely make out the many wooden huts that dotted the landscape. He didn't realize that he had been swimming toward Odo Island, the place where his father and uncle had been born. Here the humans had worshiped all the members of the Godzilla family like gods. His father had tried to put a stop to it while his uncle reveled in it. Though he had never been born on the island himself he guessed that his instincts had led him here. After all, these humans had always loved his family and were renowned for their kindness. Maybe he could finally find someone who wanted him.

As he neared the island he reached back into his mind and allowed Will to take control, he did not want the humans to know he was here just yet. Will, exhausted, swam the rest of the way to the shore in mere minutes, though to him it felt like hours. He crawled onto the beach slowly and once completely free of the water attempted to catch his breath.

He remained there on all fours for several minutes. His breath came in ragged gasps, water dripped from his hair and his favorite Batman shirt was soaked. Soon the tears started to come. He had failed everyone. How could he have even thought he had what it took to be king. He was only twenty-five years old and barely out of college. He had no clue what it took to lead anyone and then suddenly everyone expected him to do it. Now he had lost the woman he loved, his friends didn't want him and now all of humanity was doomed to die at the hands of his brother. Despite all this he tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming. Fortunately no one was around to see him. Or so he thought.

Not far down the beach two men in their twenties were making their way toward him. Each wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt and their hair was all messed up but in a way that looked cool. They were laughing and having a good time and each had a bottle in his hand. It was clear they were drunk. At first they had not noticed the man crouched on the sand, soaking wet and crying. However, it did not take them long to. Once they did they made their way toward him, one reaching into his pocket and drawing out a knife. They towered over Will as he continued to cry.

"You lost bud?" asked the man with the knife in Japanese. He shot Will a wicked grin and tossed the knife in the air, catching it by the handle.

"Maybe we can help," said his companion. He laughed and took another swig from his bottle.

Will understood every word they said, he had taken two years of Japanese in college. Yet, he could not fluently speak it so his responses were in English.

"Leave me alone," he said through his tears. The two men stared in surprise for a moment but then two evil grins spread further across their faces.

"American eh?" asked Knife Man in choppy English. "You must have swam a long way to come to our humble island."

"You must be exhausted," said Bottle Man, also in English. "Maybe we could help, for the right price. You Americans are loaded with money right?"

"Leave me alone," Will repeated.

"We'll leave when we're ready," Knife Man said. "Right now we don't want to." He gave Will a good kick in the ribs.

"Go away," Will said.

"Go away," Bottle Man mocked. "You are in no place to demand anything of us. Now hand over your wallet and any other valuables you may have and then we will be on our way."

"I said, go away," Will said. He finally looked at his assailants, his anger burning hot. The two men recoiled once they looked into his eyes. What they saw were no ordinary eyes. Will's eyes, usually a dark hazel color, were now burning a bright pale blue. The anger there was so obvious that it was a surprise he didn't melt the two men with his stare alone.

"Hey man, take it easy," said Bottle Man. "We're leaving okay." They began to back away slowly but it was too late. Will stood up and began pursuing them. One of them stumbled and his companion tried to help him up. Will approached and stood right in front of them. He took a deep breath and let loose a torrent of atomic breath. It bathed the two men and killed them before they could even let out a scream.

Once Will stopped his eyes faded back to their normal hazel color. He looked down at the two burning husks that had been his tormentors. Exhaustion flooded over him and he crashed to the ground. Before he lost consciousness he saw a group of people approaching him slowly.

Will regained his consciousness on a warm, comfortable mat. At first he just wanted to sink into the softness and return to the wonderful blissfulness of sleep. It seemed that was the only way to escape the troubles of his life nowadays. He tossed and turned but could not find the peace he so desperately sought.

Then he remembered what happened right before he lost consciousness. The two drunken men, the insults, the pain. And their deaths. He had activated his kaiju powers while in human form. How was that even possible? The images were horrifying for Will. Those two men were now no more than two charred husks lying in the sand. No doubt the people of the island would lock him up once they found out.

He sat up and ran his hand through his messy hair. He was in a very homey, wooden house. The walls were a deep brown and floor was covered in a very smooth looking carpet. On a table in the corner was a vase filled with beautiful flowers and a single window let in a torrent of sunshine.

* * *

Will observed his surroundings and was surprised to find himself here. Why was he in a house and not in a prison cell or at the very least in a police station? He remembered that as he had drifted people had been approaching the exact area of the beach where he had killed those men and he would have been found next to the remains. There could be no doubt that he had killed them. Yet here he was lying on a very comfortable futon in a very inviting house. This was not something that one would expect to be extended to a murderer, even if the act was done unintentionally.

The sliding door opened slowly and in walked a woman with the clothes Will had been wearing when he had arrived on the island. Confused, Will looked down at himself and noticed for the first time that he was wearing a black jinbei, a type of Japanese night wear. The woman noticed that he was awake and gave a little jump of surprise.

"Oh, you are awake," the woman said in perfect English. She could not have been older than twenty-one and had long black hair along with brown eyes that showed wisdom and infinite levels of kindness. Her skin was surprisingly pale for an island dweller but not sickly so. She wore a scarlet kimono. Will could not help but notice her beauty. Other than Becky he thought this woman was probably the most beautiful one he had ever seen. Maybe he should bring Nash here one day and introduce the two of them. This lady was right up his alley.

"I took the liberty of washing your clothes for you," she continued. "I hope the futon was to your liking. Would you like some food? I just made some and could bring it to you if you'd like." Will's stomach growled in response. He just realized how hungry he was.

"Thanks, that would be great," Will responded. Once she left many thinks ran through Will's mind. How could the people of this island not put him in a cell as well as serve him? What was going on? Were there some ulterior motives behind it? It wasn't long before the woman returned with a bowel of noodles with a side of chicken. Will took a bite and his eyes lit up. This had to be the best food he'd ever eaten. Yes he would definitely introduce her to Nash.

"What's your name?" Will asked as the girl began to leave.

"Akari Shinjo," she said.

"Meaning light or brightness?" Will asked.

"Light," she responded a little surprised that this American knew what her name meant.

"Would you join me?" Will asked, eager for someone to talk to. Akari was a little hesitant at first but nodded and sat down across from him. He offered her some of his food but she declined, stating that she had already eaten.

"This food is amazing," Will said trying to initiate conversation with this intriguing woman. "I don't think I've tasted anything like it, even from my mother's cooking and she is no novice."

Akari blushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks," she said. "It was really not that hard to make. My mother taught me when I was really young and I enjoy it."

"Well kudos to your mother," Will said. "It's obvious you learned from a master." Again she blushed. They continued with more small talk as Will ate. Her voice was very soothing. It relaxed Will's mind so completely that he believed if she had ever asked him any of his secrets he would have told her. However, nothing intimate ever came up. As the conversation continued, Will was surprised to see that the woman was not afraid of him. Instead she seemed to be intrigued, drinking in every word he said as he had done with her. Will knew that in any other circumstance the two of them would have been great friends and he wished for the conversation to continue all night. However, he soon finished his meal and Akari took his dishes and left the room, stating that her mother would visit him shortly.

Will felt nervous all over. Akari had said that her mother was the leader of the island. He just knew that she was coming here to pass judgment on him. Surely any sensible leader would take offense when a complete stranger washed up on their shore and burned two of the inhabitants to nothing more than charred, smoking remains. However, he would accept whatever punishment they would throw at him. Akari's mother could not possibly know what he was so she would probably throw him into a prison which he would then easily break out of later on.

It did not take very long for Akari's mother to enter. She was a middle-aged woman who looked to be in her early forties. Her dark hair was rolled up in a bun and her eyes showed the same kindness and wisdom as her daughter's. Despite being certain he had never seen her before in his life Will felt that she was familiar somehow. He stood and bowed to her in respect. The woman returned the gesture and smiled at Will once she straightened. That shocked him. Not many people would give a convicted murderer such a warm, welcoming gesture? Especially one that had just killed two people.

"Sit down Will," the woman said. Will hesitantly did as she asked, still confused and wondering what this woman could possibly want. "Akari tells me that everything was to your liking?"

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality," Will said. "Not that I deserve it after what happened at the beach." Instead of discussing that the woman just waved her hand as if batting an annoying gnat away.

"Don't worry about that," she said. "We saw the whole thing. Those two boys were problems for everyone and were often in our island's prison. Plus, you were not in your right state of mind and not in full control of what you were doing. They provoked and attacked you, so what you did was no doubt in self defense. All the people here don't blame you, even their parents. Especially because of who you are."

"Wait, who are you?" Will asked. No one but the other kaiju and their parents knew about his abilities. How could this woman whom he had never met known what the light show had been?

"I'm sorry how silly of me," she said. "My name is Miki Shinjo, though you may know me better as Miki Saegusa." At first Will didn't recognize the name but then he looked back into Godzilla's memories and the name came into clear focus. Now he knew why she looked so familiar.

"No, you're the famous telepath from Japan," he said. "You were the ambassador to the kaiju for the UN. You're a legend."

Will suddenly now understood everything. Miki's telepathic powers were rumored to be so strong that she could see anything she wanted in anyone's mind, no matter how hard they tried to stop her or how far they had suppressed it. She had probably looked into his mind and felt Godzilla's presence.

"I'm sorry that I invaded your privacy," she said. "It was necessary to know who you were as well as your intentions in killing the two boys, not to mention how a man could shoot a large blue heat beam out of their mouth. I felt Godzilla's mind inside you and had to tell the island people to reassure them. Don't worry, they won't give you away to anyone else. They still revere your family and will see this as Godzilla showing his favor toward them. Your secret is perfectly safe with us."

Many questions swam through Will's mind and he didn't know where to start. Why was Miki here and not helping keep relations between humanity and the kaiju on a good level? Where was Koji Shinjo, the legendary EDF pilot who had married her? Was there any way she could help him? However, Miki was the one who spoke first.

"I know that you may have many questions but there are a few things I'd like to say first," she said, suddenly very serious. "Where has Godzilla been for the past month? Space Godzilla and his kaiju have been terrorizing the entire planet and while Godzilla's army has shown up to fight, he hasn't himself. There are very few kaiju under his command that can even remotely stand up to your brother. From what the reports from Beijing say, it was Anguirus and Gorosaurus that had engaged Space Godzilla. You know very well that they are not among those few. So where have you been?"

Will hung his head a bit before answering. "I...my heart is no longer in this okay."

Miki looked at him in surprise. "Why is that?"

Will looked at her, on the verge of tears. "Becky, the girl who turns into Manda, has been captured because of me. I am no longer wanted by my friends and just before I came here one of them tried to kill me, even though I was attempting to make things right. What do I have left to fight for?"

He put face into his hands. Despite his best efforts to stop the tears, they came. Miki reached across the gap between them and placed a hand on his shoulder. Initially Will wanted to pull away from her touch but it was so warm and comforting that he let her stay there. Suddenly he heard her voice inside his head. At first he was a little startled but after having Mothra do the same he was immediately use to it.

"I know it's hard Will but the only thing you can do is go forward from here," she said. "To dwell on the past makes you a slave to it. I assume that you love Becky, more than any person in the world and I am sure the feelings are mutual. Think about her if nothing else. Would she want this? What would she think of you if she saw you like this? Have you tried anything to get her back? How do you know you can't do anything about it? If you fail she will die and just sitting around brooding over your failings condemns her to that fate.

Don't let her death actually be on your conscience instead of the belief. Not only that but your friends and the entirety of humanity will die with her. If you do nothing it will all be on you because you could and didn't. I felt that you are a religious man. Does your God not say the same? Now is the time to make your choice. Will you make a stand now or cower in a corner like a rat in a trap?"

Will's head shot up at that last. If there was one thing he wasn't it was a coward. He had proven that many times in different ways from fighting a physically stronger opponent or by always trying to do the right thing. It was the one insult that always got under his skin. Miki had known this and hoped that it would spur him into action.

"I am no coward," he said out loud hotly.

"Then prove it," Miki countered no longer in his mind. "If not then fight. Stand against the evil that threatens the world and everything you love. Fight the battles only you can and others cannot. Prove yourself the better man, the better kaiju. Make everyone understand why you are the king of the kaiju, worthy of your friends and the woman you love. Don't be the weak enemy your brother wants you to be but the man you want to be."

Her words roused Will. He felt a new strength, new determination that he had never felt before. How could he hope for others to believe in him if he couldn't. Now that he thought about it, there was no doubt this was what Space Godzilla wanted. He stood up, a fire burning inside that had not been there for a month. He would free Becky. Drake would be brought to his knees and never touch his girl ever again. The world would be made safe again, like it had been for the past nineteen years. Nothing would stop him.

"I'm going back," he said and made for the door.

"Wait Will," Miki said and she grabbed his hand. He stared at her confused.

"You can't go just yet," she continued. "You need to be smart. You're body isn't completely recovered and despite Godzilla's healing factor it will take a few days to heal. And I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" Will asked. After everything she just said Will felt that he would do just about anything for her.

"Take Akari with you," she said. This was the last thing Will had expected.

"Why?" he asked. "If I do she will be in danger. She has no way of defending herself from fifty to eighty meter kaiju. I'll more than likely wind up getting her killed. And that would be a detriment to the world."

Miki smiled at that last but was quickly serious again. "No Will, she can. Our island has been protecting a very big secret. Akari is a kaiju."

Will stared at her in shock. Again he just could not fathom the secrets of this woman. He thought that just maybe Akari might have some telepathic powers like her mother but definitely not be a kaiju like him.

"A...a kaiju?" he asked. "How is that possible? I mean, I thought all the ones left alive were accounted for?"

"No, not all of them." Miki responded. "Many years ago, the day before the war with Orochi began, one kaiju had disappeared, at least to the population at large. Instead, Godzilla's uncle, Burning Godzilla, had made an attempt to kill her and almost succeeded if it had not been for the father of Mothra and Battra, Gigamoth. Once he had driven off the mad kaiju, the young female was to close to death and he cast a spell to save her spirit, similar to what the shobijin did to you and the others and only he and your father Super Godzilla knew the truth.. It drifted for years until the right host was born. It was not bound to the restrictions of the shobijin's spell, that it had to be in a human with some relation to other kaiju hosts. It wasn't until about twenty-one years ago that it succeeded and entered my daughter.

When her powers emerged, we were confused and she involuntarily killed her father. The shobijin found us and explained what happened. At first they did not know the full story but being half way between this life and the next they were able to converse with Gigamoth and find out the truth. However, they wanted us to keep her secret from everyone, even the other kaiju when you returned and they assured us they would.

With their help I was able to train her and now I believe she is ready to face this war with you. Plus I'm not sure how much longer I could keep her here anyway. Every time she becomes her kaiju she has a strong desire to go and search you all out, she can feel your presence and is no doubt lonely. I want you to take her with you, both into your kaiju life and human one. It's time she left the nest. She is most definitely ready to."

Will was still trying to get his mind around this. There was a human who could turn into a kaiju he had not even known existed. He should have at least heard something. However, the people of Odo Island had always been secretive and having a citizen on their island who could turn themselves into into a giant monster was not something anyone would want to advertise. Many of them, despite their reverance for the kaiju, may even want her gone. He also realized that this would even be his first step into making things right. He would be bringing an extra soldier to the front and it may even be a powerful one. Not to mention it would make introducing Akari and Nash so much easier.

"Alright, I'll do it," he said.

Miki sighed with relief. "Thank you Will. I know that she will be in good hands."

"No problem," Will said. "Just out of curiosity, which kaiju is she?"

"Balkzardan, Manda's sister."


	20. Chapter 19: Escape

Space Godzilla sat in his recently made crystal throne and stared out over the pool of lava. He had called another council of his most trusted followers to decide what exactly their next move needed to be. On his right hand sat Gigan who watched out over the kaiju present like some sort of robotic hawk. Megaguirus perched on his left. The dragonfly queen hung very close to him these days, ever since he had placed Manda into custody. He couldn't help but wonder if she suspected that he wanted to make the giant snake his true queen.

Directly across the pool stood Ghidorah. Monster X, the golden dragon's brother and shadow, stood just to his right. His arms were crossed and his eyes were looking downward. He almost seemed bored to be here. In actuality he had no business sitting at this council. However, Ghidorah had insisted that he always be in attendance. Space Godzilla suspected that the three-headed kaiju wanted a little leverage against him because Monster X was loyal only to Ghidorah.

The other three kaiju, Mechagodzilla, Battra and Orga also sat in attendance. Both Orga and Battra had serious looks on their faces. Orga's only focus was the security of Space Godzilla while Battra never really cared to be here in the first place. His sole duty was to the safety of the earth and nothing else. Mechagodzilla on the other hand had a look of elation on his face. Despite the loss he suffered at Tokyo, he was still going on and on about how he was able to face off with Caesar and his allies. There was no doubt Mechagodzilla blamed the loss on his brother and Titanosaurus. At this very moment he was going through his fight with Caesar again.

"Then he leaped at me like some giant kangaroo and I swatted him aside like it was nothing," he bragged. "As he lay there in a heap I fired round after round of missiles into him until he rolled out of the way and got to his feet. Next I..."

"Oh would you shut up already!" said Battra. "Nobody cares how you smacked Caesar around or if he cowered under your missile barrage. The fact is you lost the fight. Deal with it."

Mechagodzilla glowered at Battra. "Oh yeah? Well, I'll show you what I can do you oversized butterfly!" He charged the divine moth and raised his hand, ready to fire the finger missiles. Just as he was about to attack Battra, Monster X leapt across the lava pool and grabbed Mechagodzilla by the throat.

"Enough you idiot," said Ghidorah from the other side of the pool. "This is no time for stupid pride. Godzilla is at our mercy. We can virtually do anything we want to him. This infighting would be a waste of time and energy. It would be better spent deciding where to hit next. Can you set your petty differences aside for a few moments?

It was a few seconds before Mechagodzilla choked out a response. "Once your guard dog let's me go." Monster X looked over at Ghidorah who gave him a nod. He let go of the giant mecha and leapt back across the pool to his brother's side.

"Now that we've gotten out of the way," Orga said impatiently, "can we get back to the task at hand? I would prefer we not be here all night." Space Godzilla, who had been watching the events unfold with some amusement, snapped out of his stupor.

"Yes, I agree," he said. "We know where they have taken refuge. However, Mothra Island has a protective shield that prevents anyone who would cause a divine moth harm or damage the island itself from stepping on it. But, they cannot stay there forever. They need food and water which are not in abundance on the island. I propose we lay siege there until they have no choice but to surrender. Once we have won, our victory will be assured and one of the most powerful islands will have fallen to us and we would suffer very little casualties."

Space Godzilla did not even remotely care about the lives of his followers. However, he was no fool to think that any fight against his brother's kaiju would be easy nor that this would be the last fight. Some of them would undoubtedly be able to escape the siege ring and continue this tiring, though rather fun, war. He would need all the kaiju power he could get.

The other kaiju pondered his words. Most seemed to agree with it. However, Battra mulled over the entire plan repeatedly. Suddenly a thought came to him, one that might save them days of waiting, a skill that he knew most of their kaiju did not possess.

"There is a faster way," he began and the others looked to him quizzically. "A siege takes a lot of waiting and the majority of our kaiju don't have the patience to sit and wait for an enemy to surrender. I do know that my sister has kept the shield up all these years but it is like any other shield. With enough power it can be battered down and broken. Better yet, it may even drain her energy so that she would be out of any fight that ensued. I suggest that we instead repeatedly hit the barrier until it shatters. I mean, we have enough power in our ranks to destroy that thing. We would be in and out and would not have to worry about our guys doing something stupid out of boredom."

Silence shrouded the entire chamber. Not many kaiju would even remotely question Space Godzilla on anything. Often if someone did he would beat them to the brink of death. However, he was not doing that now. Instead he was sitting there pondering Battra's words. After a few minutes he looked at Battra. Though he did not like being questioned he could not afford to be stupid at this point. What Battra said made sense. It was true that many of his kaiju were not patient, especially when it came to battle. Just sitting there surrounding an island, that close to spilling blood, would cause them to act rashly and make a mess of the plans.

"Do you really think that we could beat down the barrier?" he asked.

"Yes," Battra replied. "I helped raise the shield after our father died. I do know its weaknesses and flaws. With enough power, which I believe you and Ghidorah would be enough, the barrier will not stand for very long. If we combine all of our kaiju's power, that wall will fall in a matter of hours and we won't be there for the days a siege would take. I believe it to be the fastest way."

"I personally agree," interjected Ghidorah. "A siege would take too long for any of our tastes and we would be ridding them of a safe house were any to escape the carnage. It's a good option."

Space Godzilla took a little while to respond. He had been eager to jump on Battra's idea at first. Then Ghidorah had to give his support to it. He hated ever agreeing with Ghidorah. He knew deep down that the three-headed dragon was after his position and he never wanted to be on the same side as him. However, he was smart enough to know that the plan was the best course of action. There were too many benefits to ignore.

"I agree," he reluctantly said. "In five days time we will launch our assault. Orga, prepare most of our kaiju for battle. We will leave Gabara and Titanosaurus to guard the prisoner and the rest of us will converge on Mothra Island and destroy it. We will not only break down it's shield but blow the island from the face of the ocean."

"But boss..." started Battra.

"The island holds no value for us," said Space Godzilla. "The power there is only for divine moths and while you may be one, your power can come from other sources. The island goes."

Just then Zilla burst into the chamber. He was out of breath and had a look of urgency about him. He came skidding to a stop at the edge of the pool next to Ghidorah. Space Godzilla was furious.

"What do you think you are doing?!" screamed Space Godzilla. "You know you are not allowed in here! There had better be a very good reason for you to be here or so help me I will roast you!"

"There is sir," huffed Zilla. "Manda is attempting an escape. Right now." Silence followed.

"How do you know that?" asked Space Godzilla.

"I helped her orchestrate it."

Manda sat in her cell impatiently. Zilla had informed her the night before that the tunnel to the sea was almost ready. She had often felt the vibrations in the earth as he dug. Her guards had also felt them at times but Zilla had been smart to schedule his excavations during the times when the more dim kaiju were on duty. Tonight Zilla had timed her escape for when the guard changed.

It wasn't long before she felt the ground underneath her bulge. Quickly she moved and Zilla's head rose from the ground. As fast as lightning he moved the earth around so that all of Manda's slim body could fit. As he worked she looked periodically over her shoulder to see if the new guards were on their way. At this moment they weren't.

As she looked back she saw that Zilla had made the hole significantly bigger. She could easily fit her entire body into it. She was amazed at the speed some kaiju could dig through the earth.

"Alright, do you remember the plan?" Zilla asked.

She nodded.

"Follow this tunnel until you come to the sea," he continued. "There will be a fork somewhere down the line. Take the path to the right. The one on the left will have been my route out. Once you reach the water head toward Mothra Island as fast as you can. All of the others have taken refuge there. Now go!" He dove back into the hole.

"Wait Zilla!" Manda called after him. He poked his head back out of the tunnel. "Are you sure there is no other alternative? I'm sure we could work something out."

Zilla just shook his head. "No Manda, there is not." Without another word he disappeared once again.

Manda hesitated for a second before following. She wished there was something she could do to bring him back with her. There was no doubt in her mind that she could at least make Godzilla see that he could be trusted. However, the more she thought about it the more she saw that he was right. He had to prove to the others that he was on their side and his plan was the only one that had any chance of working.

She soon realized that she had lingered too long. Quickly she dove into the hole head first. It had filled with water from the ocean, making it much more easy for her to navigate through. She sliced through the water as if it were nothing, making her way through the tunnel at speeds even Godzilla would have found amazing. She did not see hide or hair of Zilla. He had probably swam through quickly to insure she continued with the plan instead of wasting time trying to change his mind.

Soon she came up to the fork in the tunnel but did not hesitate in taking the path to the right. It wasn't long afterward that she could smell the open ocean and all the wonders it brought. She barged through the exit and out into the open sea. The freedom felt wonderful as well as the salty, cool water enveloping her body. She had not felt this alive for over a month.

However, her celebration had to be cut short. In the distance she saw two figures appear in the direction she needed to go. One was Ebirah, the giant lobster that had made her capture possible. The other was Zilla. Space Godzilla had sent two of his best water navigators to apprehend her.

Quickly she turned around and made a bee line in the other direction. She turned a corner of the island and tried her best to maneuver around the land mass and get on the other side of them. However, she was blocked by Titanosaurus. Every kaiju made for the water had been sent to bring her back.

She quickly let out an electric pulse. The shock stunned Titanosaurus and gave her enough time to go around him. She soon was headed back in the right direction. Suddenly, something landed on her back and started to force her toward the bottom of the ocean. She turned her head and saw Ebirah sitting there, a claw ready to strike.

As the claw opened and came down toward her, Manda feared that maybe Space Godzilla was actually going to kill her. However, Ebirah clamped down around her neck just hard enough that she could not escape. Again she sent an electrical pulse through the water but Ebirah's hard shell protected him from the blast. He began to bring her back to the surface, Zilla and Titanosaurus flanking him on both sides. They emerged from the water and came back to Baas Island's shore. Ebirah roughly threw her onto the sand at the feet of Space Godzilla who was waiting there.

"Nice try Manda," he said looking down at her. "I admire your bravery but it really is hopeless. There is no way you can escape from me. You will be my queen even if I have to force you."

Manda growled at him in response. Space Godzilla just laughed at her attempt at defiance.

"Guys, I think we shall move up our time table," he continued. "We move camp tonight to the new capital. We shall take our prize with us as well. I have no doubt she shall feel more at home on Monster Island." Manda just glared at him and Ebirah and Titanosaurus escorted her away. Zilla made to follow them but Space Godzilla stopped him.

Zilla, a moment if you please," he said. Zilla stopped and looked nervously at his leader. "Tell me again what you did exactly."

Zilla swallowed nervously. "To regain your trust I concocted a plan where I could prove my loyalty. So, I made Manda believe that I would help her and invented this elaborate escape plan. I would inform you of the escape attempt and would aid in recapturing her. That part of the plan went off easily. I just wanted to prove to you that I am loyal only to you. I know since New York you have had me watched and hoped to find some way of making you believe in me again."

Space Godzilla took all of this in. "So you went against your orders, won the trust of our prisoner, helped her escape, then recaptured her all to make me trust you again?"

Zilla nodded.

"Hmm, good work," Space Godzilla said. "You took initiative and proved that you remain ever loyal to me. I approve." Zilla smiled at these words, though the smile never really reached his eyes. Space Godzilla failed to notice. The giant kaiju began to walk past and as he did he back handed Zilla, knocking him to the ground.

"Sorry about that old friend," he said. "Though you do have my trust again I cannot be too lenient on kaiju who disobey orders. I have shown mercy though and that will be the extent of your punishment because of your motives. Get up when you are ready."

Zilla made no response. He was out cold.


	21. Chapter 20: Siege of Mothra Island

**Sorry about the wait guys, just got a new job and had to focus on that.**

**Thank you for your patience and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Anguirus woke up to the sound of angry voices. He tried to curl back up and sleep but found that the blissfulness eluded him. The two voices grew louder and louder in volume and he realized they must be arguing. As his consciousness returned, he began to recognize the voices of Biollante and Kiryu and even overhear what they were arguing about.

"We should go and look for Godzilla," Biollante said. "He could be in trouble and need our help."

"Who cares," retorted Kiryu. "He left us of his own free will and hasn't been seen for days. He has truly abandoned us this time."

"How can you even say that?" Biollante asked. "He is one of your best friends and has always had your back. Not to mention we need more than ever right now. He may be the only one who can remotely beat Space Godzilla."

"No we don't!" Kiryu said, his voice rising. "We are doing just fine without him. And besides, I am perfectly capable of handling your little brother on my own. He isn't that tough."

"You know very well that neither of those statements are true," Biollante argued. "Space Godzilla holds so much power in his veins that if he were to exert himself at all, every machine, if it doesn't shut down completely, will at least not work as effectively. You and the other mechas are powerful enough that you could withstand the power damping effects but not enough that you could beat him. There are only a few kaiju who can hold their own against Space Godzilla, and you have indeed proven that you are one of them, but the only one to have actually beaten him was Godzilla. That is why we need him. Your just too stubborn to see that and it's because of that pride that he isn't here in the first place."

Kiryu was about to respond but a sudden whoosh of air silenced him. Rodan glided down and landed between the two. Once he did Anguirus relaxed somewhat. Kiryu and Biollante had been at each others' throats since Godzilla left four days ago and Rodan, probably one of if not the most level-headed kaiju was often the mediator.

"That's enough you two," Rodan said. "We cannot afford to fight among ourselves at the best of times. To do so now would be disastrous. Kiryu, get a grip. I am getting tired of you trying to nurse your wounded pride. You may be a formidable opponent but you are nowhere near as powerful as Godzilla. Stop trying to fool yourself into believing that you are. You made a mistake and instead of trying to prove that you didn't, accept the fact and either just admit it and go on with your life or do your best to try and fix it.

Biollante, he may have been wrong in his actions but to keep reminding him of his failures gets us nowhere. If anything it makes the situation worse. Forgive and forget. That is the best policy at times like this. We need to work together if we are remotely going to survive at all. I agree that we need to find Godzilla but right now we can't spare the time or kaiju to do so. It is only a matter of time before Space Godzilla knows what happened and takes the opportunity to attack us. We need to be ready. Now get back to your duties before I make you!" With that, the two walked off.

Anguirus had early on tried to be the mediator. As acting leader he saw it as his duty to keep the peace between them. However, his obvious bias towards Biollante made that near impossible. No matter what the situation his emotions would get the better of him and he would wind up attacking Kiryu as much as Biollante had. This area was definitely more Godzilla's or Rodan's forte. Both of them were good with people and Godzilla even understood how the others thought, able to read their emotions almost as well as Mothra.

After his first failed attempt to mediate, Anguirus had offered the position of acting leader to Rodan but the pteranodon had refused, stating that Godzilla would have wanted him to lead in his absence. However, Rodan had eased his load by handling the problem that Kiryu and Biollante posed. Though he sided with Biollante like everyone else, it did not show as readily as it did with Anguirus. While Anguirus would often wind up berating only Kiryu, Rodan would criticize them both. Slowly but surely he was working Kiryu down.

"That went well," said Anguirus as he sat down next to Roan.

"I promise Ang, I'm getting fed up with those two," Rodan responded. "I have no idea how Godzilla manages this on a regular bases. It would drive me insane."

"He has a way with others," said Ang. "Not to mention loads of practice. I would think you would too, at least after drawing from Anthony's memories. Doesn't his girlfriend have to be handled with care?"

"Who, Jana?" Rodan said. "Not to that extent. I mean, sure she is a little sensitive but usually the two can work things out easily. There isn't much to take from that."

A brief silence followed.

"However, there is something about Jana I don't get," Rodan said.

Anguirus looked at him puzzled. "Like what?"

"I don't know," continued Rodan. "There is some power that comes off of her. Every time I am Anthony I feel it. It feels strange and oddly powerful."

"Do you think she is also a kaiju?"

"I don't believe so. I mean, how many others can there be? When the shobijin saved us, there were nowhere near as many as there had been before. In fact, the power I feel is similar to what we feel when the shobijin ghosts appear."

This surprised Anguirus. "What do you think that means?"

Rodan shook his head. "I don't know. It could be nothing. Or it may even be that she has just been around our human forms so much that some of our power has leaked on to her. I don't know. Could be anything."

"Have you talked to Mothra?" Anguirus asked. "She may have some insight into what's going on. After all, she knows the power of the shobijin better than any other kaiju."

"No I haven't," Rodan responded. "I don't think I will until I can be sure something may be wrong with her. It may very well be nothing, could even be my imagination. I don't want to cause a stir until I have to. She is only human and does not need to be dragged into this. Don't forget that Anthony's emotions imprint on my mind as well. I love and care for her as much as he does and were any harm to befall her because of me I would feel the same grief and guilt Anthony would. No, until Jana needs to get involved she stays as far from this war as possible."

Anguirus nodded and the two sat there in companionable silence. They stared out into the night and took in all the scenery. Somewhere out there was their best friend, lost and alone in his emotions. They needed to find him and soon.

* * *

Miles away on Odo Island Will was near the end of his recovery. The past four days had been a mixture of relaxing and taxing. Throughout the entire time, Will had worried about his friends and was often found pacing up and down the beach. Miki had advised him to find something to keep him busy. He had attempted at helping the island inhabitants with their work but his mind was elsewhere and he became more a hindrance than a help. Akari too had tried her best to distract him, keeping him company and showing him the wonders of the island. But due to her not knowing Will that well, this had little effect as well.

Miki then decided on a course of action. She began to help Will in controlling his mind. Their sessions soon helped him to focus on the here and now and to help speed up his recovery. It wasn't long until she began training him in protecting his mind from mental probes. Godzilla had already received significant training in this area but if Will did not receive similar training his and Godzilla's thoughts would be vulnerable to attacks from telepaths and kaiju alike.

This afternoon he and Miki were going through a session. They sat on the floor of his room staring intently into each others' eyes. Akari was standing in the doorway watching. Will had learned quickly and already after four days could withstand Miki's strongest attacks.

"Concentrate Will," she said. He could feel her probes attempting to sift through his thoughts. Currently she was attempting to see his proposal to Becky. He refused to let her see that and instead focused on a brick wall. Miki had told him that the best way to hide anything from anyone trying to enter his thoughts was to focus every thought on some object or a thought he didn't mind them seeing. Miki's probe made every attempt she could to break his concentration but nothing worked. Will had succeeded in warding her off.

"Good job Will," she said smiling. "I think you have a chance now. Be warned though, a kaiju's power is ten times stronger than my own, so hope that one of them does not try to probe your mind. I don't think any human's defense could stand up against a kaiju."

"Thanks Miki," Will said. Thanks for everything. I don't think I would have gotten back on the horse if it hadn't been for you. How much longer do you think I need to be here?"

"I think you and Akari can leave in the morning," she responded. "Just head straight for the island. I think your friends would be happy to have a new ally join them." She smiled warmly at him.

Suddenly the sound of rushing water shook the cabin. Will quickly jumped to his feet, he knew that sound anywhere. A man then came rushing into the cabin. His face didn't show fear but instead that this was a common occurrence.

"Miss Miki, he's back," he said.

"Good, bring him here," Miki responded. Apparently, kaiju coming to their island happened every day. Despite the relaxed feel in the room Will did not sit back down. Something didn't feel right. Akari stepped out of the doorway to let the guest in. It was Zack.

"Will?" he asked in surprise.

Immediately Will went into defense mode. "Miki, Akari get behind me!"

"Whoa, calm down Will," Miki said. "There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Nothing to be afraid of?" Will asked in shock. Do you even know who this is?"

"Yes, he is Zack Milos, better known as Zilla." She said it with such calm that Will almost didn't ask his next question.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"Zack has been coming here ever since he stumbled across us about a month ago," Miki answered. "Ever since Space Godzilla captured Manda his emotions have been confused and he has taken to wandering around the islands trying to gather his thoughts. One day he saw Balkzardan and, surprised to see another kaiju, came to investigate. At first, both Akari and I were hesitant to approach a kaiju known to have fought with Space Godzilla but after probing his mind I saw his inner conflict and have been trying to help him ever since. In fact, I have probed his mind now and what he has to say may intrigue you."

She turned to Zack and gave him an encouraging nod. He looked into Miki's eyes and returned the nod. He took a deep breath and addressed Will.

"I am no longer with Space Godzilla or Drake, which ever you want to call him. All this time I've been trying to reach him and tell him that what he is doing is wrong but nothing worked. Miki finally convinced me that there was nothing I could do. So I have decided, to prove myself to you and the others that I really am no longer with him, to turn spy. However, I had lost his trust and had to regain it in order to gain any useful information. So, with Manda's help I came up with an elaborate plan to earn the trust. We staged an escape and made it look like I had been manipulating her while in reality I was worming my way back into his good graces. It worked and I have gained information that may help you."

He paused here and again looked at Miki for confirmation. When she again nodded at him to continue he took a breath and carried on.

"Space Godzilla intends to attack Mothra Island in the morning. Battra has informed him that the barrier that protects the island can be broken down with force and that is exactly what they intend to do tomorrow. They have also moved their capital to Monster Island and there, after the battle is over, he intends to force Manda to become his queen."

Silence followed. Rage filled Will's mind. How dare his brother take the woman he loved. The fire of battle welled up inside him and now nothing was going to stop him from saving his beloved. He made a move to exit but Miki stopped him.

"Not yet Will, you need one more day of rest," she said. "Think what can help your friends until then."

At first Will almost forced his way past Miki but remembering everything she did for him, he stopped himself. He thought for a few minutes. How could he help them from here? It wasn't long before he had an answer.

"Zack, get to Mothra Island and warn the others of this attack. The barrier won't stop you, it somehow can read your mind to tell if you have any intent to harm Mothra, the island itself or any beings she has harbored. Tell them to hold the fort for a few hours and that reinforcements will arrive quickly. That you can pass the barrier should be enough to convince them."

Zilla nodded and was quickly out the door. Will then turned to Akari.

"Get ready. Tomorrow at dawn we both go to battle. We will give them a little nasty surprise." Akari turned and ran out after Zack. Will turned back to Miki.

"Don't try to stop us," he said. "I can't stay here anymore. My friends need me and I will not abandon them."

Miki nodded. "No one will stop you. Go and end the menace and save your love. And Will, take good care of my daughter." She then left the room.

Will looked out the window. The sun was just setting giving off a beautiful red glow. He looked at his clock and it read six o'clock. Time would not go fast enough now that a battle was on the horizon. Will knew that if he didn't occupy himself he would just pace around his room. He decided that he would get something to eat. After all, he would need to keep up his strength. He got up and followed the others out of his room.

* * *

Stars shone brightly overhead as Anguirus and the rest of the council gathered in the dormant volcano that Mothra had often used as her sleeping quarters when she was here. He had called another meeting because they would need to do something with Godzilla missing. Every member had arrived, even Kiryu who had threatened to skip out on them. However, he had come and Ang was glad he did. He wanted his opinion as much as the others.

Once everyone had settled in he cleared his throat and began. "We all know the state we are in. Godzilla is missing, Space Godzilla is on the verge of wiping us out. We need some plan to strike back against them but first we need to find Godzilla. Without him we don't stand a chance."

Everyone agreed to this, even Kiryu much to Anguirus' surprise. Maybe someone had finally talked some sense into him.

"Great, now that we are all agreed I have organized search parties..." As he was talking, Mecha-King Ghidorah swooped in. He looked excited and not in the good way.

"Zilla is approaching the island," he said in a rush.

"What? Are you sure?" Anguirus asked.

"No doubt," MKG responded. "He moves through the water like a fish and the back spikes can't belong to anyone else. He doesn't seem to be slowing down either.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" Kiryu asked.

"Someone had to get here and warn you all," MKG said. "I left Gorosaurus to watch him. I suggest you all come at once." At that, he flew off. The others all headed for the exit with Rodan and Mothra following the mecha into the air.

It took them only seconds to reach the beach and what they saw caused a stunned silence to fall over them all. Zilla had walked right onto the beach and stood there facing Gorosaurus. Anguirus could not believe what he was seeing. A kaiju who had sided with Space Godzilla from the beginning had walked onto the island as if the barrier wasn't there. A quiet whoosh of air swept over Anguirus and Mothra hovered down.

"Is there something wrong with the shield?" he asked. "How did he get through?"

"No, there can't be," she responded. "The shield was constructed by very powerful magic that can only be either removed by the caster or beaten down. Magic is not like technology, it has no glitches and cannot be fooled or manipulated. No, he really must not mean us harm if he came through the barrier."

They then all grew quiet and listened to the confrontation unfold.

"Please Goro, I must talk to Anguirus," Zilla said. "It's urgent."

"Why should I allow you to go any farther?" Gorosaurus retorted. "What makes you think I would let you in the first place?"

"I walked through the barrier," was Zilla's only response.

Anguirus watched as Gorosaurus mulled over what Zilla said. It seemed that he was torn between his duty and what his eyes were telling him. Ang was facing a similar dilemma. With Godzilla gone he was in charge of the kaiju here and as such had to protect them as best he could. That meant not rushing into any decisions. Yet he could not deny what he was seeing here. A known enemy had waltzed right through the protective shield like it was nothing. If what Mothra said was correct, maybe he had to take a chance.

"Are you sure this isn't some allusion?" he asked Mothra.

"Only three kaiju were powerful enough to cast any type of counter spell," she responded. "All three are dead and gone."

Anguirus nodded. His instincts were all screaming at him to send Zilla off of the island. However, the last time he had ignored him six cities had been attacked. He was no fool, he had to take a chance. He stepped out of the trees and approached the pair.

"It's alright Gorosaurus," he said. "I'll hear what he has to say." The two jumped being so focused on the moment they never noticed the others arrive. Gorosaurus looked hesitant while Zilla seemed relieved. Anguirus gave Gorosaurus a nod and the kaiju backed into the foliage with the others where they remained watching.

"What is so urgent that you risked coming here?" Ang asked.

"You need to get everyone ready," Zilla said jumping right in. "Space Godzilla plans to attack tomorrow and not only kill all of you but destroy the island as well. Battra has told him that the shield can be beaten down with enough power. They have the strength to do it and with the barrage I would guess it would be only a matter of hours before it falls. I have been told to tell you to hold out for as long as you can. Reinforcements will arrive and help you."

"Who told you that?" Ang asked.

"Godzilla," Zilla responded.

Shocked Anguirus stared at the kaiju in front of him. "Why should I believe you?"

"I got through the shield," was all Zilla said.

This was a difficult situation for Anguirus. He had to admit that all the evidence was in Zilla's favor. He had made it through the barrier and had come to an island where he should have been killed. Despite his instincts, he knew that he had to take a chance on this.

"Alright Zilla," he said. "We'll be ready."

* * *

Space Godzilla stared out over the sea. The sun was rising and his followers were all around him. This was the day. Today he would gain unofficial victory. After today nobody would be able to stand against him.

Footsteps and the sound of buzzing wings behind him turned his attention away from the sea. Gigan stood to his right, an excited gleam in his eye. Megaguirus hovered on his left, her eyes filled with nervousness. Space Godzilla silently scoffed at his queen. She had never been much of a fighter, preferring more to hiding behind those more powerful than herself. This was why he wanted Manda. He wanted a mate not afraid to fend for herself, able to protect any heir he might have. Megaguirus definitely did not fit that mold. He turned his attention back to sea, taking in the moment.

"Ready sir?" Gigan asked.

"Yes," Space Godzilla responded. "Let's move."

The same sunrise was shining on Will and Akari as they walked toward the ocean. Will was ready for the coming battle yet Akari was clearly nervous. She let out a sigh and took many deep breaths. She looked like she was about to be sick. Will decided he had best get her mind off of it.

"Are you excited about being with people like you?" he asked. She turned to him and gave a small smile.

"Very," she responded. "I have felt a pull to leave this island for months now. I could feel Balkzardan's emotions and it always felt like something was missing. She felt incomplete. But yet she always felt elated when we saw you guys on the TV, especially when we saw one kaiju in particular."

"Oh, which one?" Will asked.

"I can't remember his name," she said. "He was one of the kaiju who fought in New York when you all first emerged. He had a crown of spikes on his head, walked on all fours, had a long clubbed tail, and his most distinguishing feature was the armor of spikes on his back."

Will smiled. "That was Anguirus, Godzilla's best friend. Not to mention his human transformation is my best friend Nash. You should meet him. I think you'd like him." He gave her a sly wink. She just smiled in return.

"Well enough with this small talk," he said. "Shall we be going?" She nodded and the two began to transform.

When Godzilla had fully emerged he looked at the kaiju who had replaced Akari. She was a four-legged, reptilian kaiju with black and white scales. Two white spikes rose from her shoulders and each had a golden spur attached. Her tail had six more of these spurs and another two protruded from her cheeks like golden tusks. Her eyes were a bright yellow and seemed to shine with their own inner light. She was lean, muscular and everything Godzilla remembered her to be. It was good to have her back. The two acknowledged each other and headed out into the sea.

* * *

Tension was in the air at Mothra Island. It was so thick Anguirus thought he could cut a hole in the air with the horn on his nose. Beside him stood Rodan and Kiryu, each ready to face whatever came their way. The other kaiju were spread out around the edge of the island keeping watch for the enemies approach and concealed as best as they could be in the foliage. Nothing stirred except the lap of the water against the beach.

Suddenly explosions rocked the island. The sky above seemed to be blocked out by the fire as the missiles hit the barrier. They all looked into the sky and there was Mechagodzilla hovering in the air, King Ghidorah at his side. Kiryu took off to meet his brother and soon he was joined by MKG who engaged his father. The two seemed surprised to meet such resistance. Apparently they had expected this to be a surprise attack.

Not far out to sea, Space Godzilla was watching the same confrontation. He was shocked to see two kaiju almost immediately engage Mechagodzilla and Ghidorah. This was suppose to be a surprise attack. How had they known about it? With a hand signal, he sent Super Mechagodzilla into battle to help his brother. Then he, Gigan and Destroyah approached the island. With a single roar from him they began their barrage on the wall.

Anguirus watched the battle in the sky. The surprise retaliation had shaken the two kaiju. Kiryu had soon gained the upper hand over his older brother and had nearly knocked him out of the sky. However, the silhouette of a new foe emerged on the horizon. It was SMG, Kiryu's other brother. He and MKG soon saw the mecha coming and immediately fled for the cover of the shield. Mechagodzilla did not want his brother to get away however. He charged after him but once he reached the edge of the shield he seemed to collide with a brick wall. The ricochet was so powerful that he rebounded into Ghidorah. Anguirus couldn't help but laugh.

However, once Kiryu and MKG had retreated the barrage began in earnest. Wave after wave of power hit the wall and the island began to shake. Mothra and Gamera landed next to Anguirus. The divine moth looked worried.

"I can feel it giving," she said. "I hope those reinforcements Godzilla promised get here soon."

"You did have contingencies in case this happened didn't you?" asked Anguirus.

"In a manner of speaking," she responded. "The whole wall will not collapse at once. And if a hole appears it will reform. We just have to give it time. However, if the whole barrier falls it will not regenerate, it will be gone."

Another wave of energy shook the island as the barrage continued. The shield rippled and what looked like static ran up and down its surface. Suddenly they all converged their fire power on one spot. It flickered for a brief moment but help. The barrage intensified on that one spot and the kaiju were so focused on it that they almost missed an enemy approach to their right.

However, Anguirus just caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction and Monster X was flying right at the weakened spot at full speed. Anguirus let out a roar of warning but was too late. The kaiju threw a mighty punch and shattered that section of the wall.

The effects were instantaneous. Immediately the wall began to reform but was too slow to make up for it in time. Behind X, kaiju started to swarm the hole and attempt to make their way onto the island. Anguirus began to take defensive measures but before he could do anything Gamera sprang into action.

"Rodan, sling-shot!" he screamed at the pteranodon. Rodan took to the air and Gamera grabbed him by the feet. The two of them spun in a circle at insane speeds and right when Rodan was facing the breach Gamera released. He plunged toward the gap like a javelin straight at X. At the last moment, right before Gamera reached him, he flipped to where his shell faced X and the other kaiju. He slammed into Ghidorah's brother with enough force to split the ground. X didn't just stumble back but flew as if he had been shot from a cannon. The kaiju behind him didn't even have a chance to move. As soon as X was launched each, one behind him was hit and fell over, like Gamera had just gotten a strike in bowling. Gamera's quick thinking had given Anguirus time to take action.

"Mothra, signal Jet and M.O.G.U.R.A," he said. "Everyone else, form a blockade around the breach. We have to give the wall time to reform." Out of the foliage the other kaiju emerged. They joined Gamera at the hole and stood ready to defend it from any intruders.

Appalled, Space Godzilla watched as Monster X flew away from the island. He landed with a huge splash not far from where he stood with Destroyah and Gigan. Both of his minions stared dumbfounded at where X had gone under.

"What the..." was all Gigan could say. Destroyah just growled. One look at him and Space Godzilla knew it was time to let the mad dog off its leash.

"Destroyah, go have your fun," he said, nodding toward the island. Destroyah's eyes lit up and he rocketed away. He was finally going to have a taste of blood. However, before the red kaiju could get very far, something plummeted out of the sky and sent Destroyah into the water. Space Godzilla and Gigan hesitantly approached the spot where the big kaiju had sank but before they could Destroyah sprang from the water in a tussle with Jet Jaguar.

They made a move to help him but were stopped from a barrage of lasers and missiles. They looked up and M.O.G.U.R.A was slowly approaching them, weapons ablaze. Enraged, both Space Godzilla and Gigan took to the skies. M.O.G.U.R.A's weapons hindered their progress but it wasn't enough. They soon had him in their clutches and threw him to earth with a huge splash.

Gigan then went and ripped Jet away from Destroyah and threw him on top of the other mecha. Destroyah made a move to leap on the two of them but Gigan held him back. Space Godzilla landed next to them fuming. Jet courageously stood his ground and faced the three mighty kaiju in front of him. He knew he did not stand a chance against these three by himself and M.O.G.U.R.A was currently out of the fight. He braced himself for his death.

Space Godzilla was going to kill these two for their interference. He and the others began to gather energy ready to kill them. However, as they were in the process of firing, something rammed into them at a great speed, knocking their shots wide. Space Godzilla was able to catch a glimpse of it as it flew toward the main battle and all he saw was a streak of yellow. They all stared after it in wonder and as they did something rose from the water behind them. A voice spoke, one that filled Space Godzilla with dread.

"Hello brother."

Anguirus and the others were holding their own and the wall was getting close to healing. Currently he had his teeth fastened in Titanosaurus' long neck. The dinosaur was putting up quite a fight but it wasn't long until Ang had him pinned. He looked up from his fight and saw the others faring pretty good on their own. Kong was keeping SMG under control, Monster X was locked in a fierce battle with Gamera and the skies were a great light show as three separate dog fights ensued.

Out of nowhere an agonized roar split the air. Ang looked over and saw Baragon pinned under Muto who was pummeling him relentlessly. Baragon, for all his strength, could not shake him off. Anguirus gave Titanosaurus one final kick and made his way to help Baragon. But as he did so a yellow blur flew over the top of the little red kaiju and knocked Muto away. Stunned, Muto fell into the ocean.

The same blur then zipped through the battle and knocked all their opponents over. The shock was so great that even the airborne fighters paused. Suddenly three figures fell from the sky. Anguirus was surprised to see that it was Space Godzilla, Gigan, and Destroyah. He looked up and there in the arms of Jet was Godzilla, M.O.G.U.R.A. flying behind.

Jet let Godzilla down next to Anguirus and the yellow blur zipped to his side. When he saw who it was Ang had to do a double take. It was Balkzardan. Ang was at a loss for words. After all these years, here was his beloved. She appeared to be alive and well and now she was here fighting at his side once again.

But he could not let his emotions get to him right now, there was a battle to be won. However, he need not have worried about it. At the arrival of Godzilla and Balkzardan, along with the sky raining kaiju, everything had come to a halt. Godzilla stood at the front of his kaiju and stared down those who would oppose his rein.

The enemy stood there stunned at what they had just seen. Their fearless leader had just fallen out of the sky and been beaten by his enemy. Currently, Orga and Mechagodzilla were helping him to his feet. The two brothers stared at each other and every kaiju could almost see the daggers flying between them.

"Leave brother," said Godzilla with enough force behind his words that even his father, Super Godzilla would have shivered. "Leave while I still allow it. We will settle this another day."

Space Godzilla glared at him and it was a moment before he responded. "This is not over Godzilla. We will be back."

With that, he nodded at his troops and they took off. Within moments they had vanished over the horizon.

* * *

**To those of you who wanted Balkzardan to be with Rodan, I apologize. If you remember from the first chapter, his human had a girlfriend and she will play a bigger part in the second story. I hope you all can accept what I decided on doing. Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 21: Anger, Forgiveness, Reunion

**To Machine Dragon: I already accepted it. I just hoped the readers could. And thanks for the support and ideas.**

**To Matt: This is the first in a trilogy I have had planned for a long time.**

**To all readers: Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

Tension was in the air as Space Godzilla and his followers left Mothra Island. Anger welled up inside of him to the breaking point. It was so intense that he could not control his power completely. A wave of telekinetic force shot out from him causing a huge amount of water to fly into the air, soaking many of his soldiers. They all looked at their terrifying leader in fear and none dared approach him. None that is except for Gigan. Out of them all, he was the only one who could be in Space Godzilla's presence when he was angry.

"What is it my lord?" he asked quietly, not wanting the others to overhear anything. Space Godzilla quickly put a finger to his lips indicating Gigan to be quiet. He cautiously looked around to make sure no one was listening. Gigan then heard Space Godzilla's voice inside his head.

"_How on earth did they know_?" he asked. _ "We did everything we could to keep this quiet and yet they still knew we were coming. This was to be my moment of triumph, my time to rise above my brother as the king of all kaiju. Now here we are, returning to Monster Island in shame!"_

"_The simple answer_," said Gigan, "_is that we have a traitor in our midst." _Space Godzilla stared at his lieutenant in silence for a moment.

_"Who would dare betray me?" _he asked, barely keeping back his anger and letting loose another wave of power.

_"Not very many," _Gigan replied. "_I will admit very few of your kaiju are deathly loyal to you but even fewer have the brass to turn on you. If you want my opinion it was Battra. It was his idea to change the plan, not to mention that he was the last to join our cause. Let's not also forget that his sister is with the enemy. I can't think of any other likely candidate."_

Space Godzilla took a minute before answering. "_I can already rule out you, Megaguirus, Mechagodzilla, and Orga. I also have no reason to suspect Destroyah, his mind is too far gone and under my control to be that kind of threat. Hedorah would not even be welcomed with them anymore, and Megalon is loyal to you and through that me. I know you had your suspicions about Zilla but after that stunt he pulled with Manda he would not go against me and then Gabara is too much of a coward to. That leaves everyone else. I want you and the other kaiju I mentioned to keep an eye on the others, especially Ghidorah and Battra. Make sure that they don't know what you are doing and hopefully we catch this traitor. He is going to wish he had kept his loyalties to me when I'm done with him."_ With that he ended their connection and glided away.

Gigan watched his leader go. He would obey this command but he would add one other kaiju to that list. Though Space Godzilla trusted Zilla there was something off about him. His wounds were just as serious as any of theirs but that could be part of an elaborate cover scheme. No, his suspicions about Zilla did not vanish on the words of Space Godzilla. He would keep a close eye on the kaiju and even employ Megalon to help him. He would find the traitor and once he did that kaiju would wish that Space Godzilla had found him first. They would learn exactly why he was Space Godzilla's most loyal follower.

* * *

Back on Mothra Island the atmosphere was very different. Everyone was overjoyed at their victory. Not only that but the sight of both Godzilla and Balkzardan were enough to make anyone happy. Once the enemy had left they had all swarmed the two of them. Varan and Baragon, Balkzardan's brothers, had been the first to reach her. Of course they would have been the first to greet her, having thought she was dead since before the war with Space Godzilla had been a thing.

Godzilla watched all of this with a mixture of happiness and sadness. If only Manda had been here to see this. She should have been here to see her sister was still alive after all. As he thought about this, Godzilla felt a flicker of hope that just maybe he would be able to rescue her after all. Now they had a kaiju on the inside and with Zilla's help things would be so much easier. Godzilla looked out over his kaiju once again and noticed that someone else was missing. Where was Kiryu?

"I can't believe she is alive," said a voice beside him. Godzilla jumped at the noise. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had not even heard the kaiju approach. He turned to see Anguirus, Rodan, Biollante, and Mothra at his side. Ang was staring at Balkzardan with the most stunned look. Godzilla couldn't help but smile at his best friend. For years Ang had mourned for what they had all thought was the death of a great ally and friend. His love for her had been as strong as his for Manda and now that she was alive very few would be more happy than Anguirus.

"The story is even more amazing," he said to his friend. "You should let her tell it to you." There was a comfortable silence between the five them for a few moments.

"What happened while you were gone?" Rodan finally asked. "How on earth did you stumble across another kaiju out there? I thought they were all gone except for us."

"It's a long story," Godzilla said. He then went on to explain how he had wound up on Odo Island and the incident with the two punks. How he had woken up in a small house to be greeted by Miki Saegusa and her beautiful daughter Akari and learned that Balkzardan's spirit had been put into Akari as a baby. Then his four grueling days on the island, worrying about Manda and everyone else and how Zack had shown up the last of those days and told him of the attack on Mothra Island and that he had turned spy. He finally came to the end of the story of where he and Balkzardan had left the island to come here and aided them in the fight.

Once he had finished the others stared at him in amazement. All four of them turned their gaze toward the kaiju now being swarmed by all her friends. If she had been out there, who knew if there were more humans who hosted a kaiju.

After a pause, Anguirus spoke up. "She is just as beautiful as I remember her." They all shared a laugh at the misty look he was giving her. Anguirus blushed as much as his gray, scaly skin would allow and hung his head.

"Yes she is," Godzilla managed to say through his mirth. "And you just wait until Nash sees her human form. Even by our standards she is beautiful. I doubt a mere human like him will be able to ignore her for long." He gave his friend a sly wink.

"You had better get in line Ang," Biollante teased. "You may not get to talk to her if you don't." Despite his embarrassment Ang nodded at them stoically and walked off.

Once the spiked kaiju had left, the rest of them stood there in silence watching the events unfold in front of them. However, Godzilla looked over their heads and kept looking for Kiryu. His greatest desire right now was to find his old friend and mend their friendship.

"He's not here," Rodan said beside him. Despite his like of telepathic powers he, along with Anguirus and Manda, could always seem to know exactly what he was thinking. "After the battle he headed deeper into the island. If you go now you may be able to catch him."

"Thanks Rodan," Godzilla responded. "Wish me luck." With that he walked off.

The others were too absorbed in Balkzardan to even notice him as he passed. She had been very popular in the days before Orochi rebelled and her supposed death had devastated many, especially her siblings who had not sided with Orochi as well as Ang. It was no wonder that they ignored Godzilla and he had to admit he liked it, not being the center of attention for once.

He headed into the island's interior. At first he could not see any sign of Kiryu but then the sunlight shown off of something metal. Godzilla looked in that direction and there was the giant mecha standing there, looking out to sea. Godzilla slowly walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

Kiryu lowered his head. "Ever since I gained sentience the ocean has intrigued me. It's where I go to think. Not much unlike your human Will. If Kelton's memories are correct he did much the same thing at college."

"Yes he did," Godzilla responded. "One of the signs that he was my host." An uncomfortable silence stretched between them. Kiryu had never been good at apologizing or these kinds of situations. If they were going to get through this Godzilla would have to start.

"Kiryu, I'm sorry," he began. "You were right. I was selfish and saw everyone's problems as insignificant compared to mine. I was just so upset. I felt that I had lost my only hope to have a family and the grief consumed me so much that I dumped all my responsibilities on Ang. I am not making excuses, because there is nothing to excuse what I did. I realize what I need to do to strengthen my resolve. You have my word that it won't happen again."He turned to leave but Kiryu shot out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Wait," the mecha said. "You are right, there is nothing to excuse you from what you did. But likewise there was no reason for me to lash out at you, insulting both you and Manda. I was angry and felt abandoned. You know my past. Once my brothers and I had gained sentience the humans who had created us wanted nothing to do with us. They abandoned us out in the ocean and left us to be killed off by the kaiju we had been built to fight.

However, it was our own enemies who had saved us and took us in. You all took care of us and helped us to control our minds and powers. Then my brothers abandoned me when Space Godzilla started his rebellion. I have felt alone despite there being three other mechas who remained faithful to you. They were not my brothers, not my family. As the years passed, I came to see you, Ang and Rodan as my family. Then to see you leave us to fight the enemy alone brought those feelings of abandonment back and I grew angry. I could not stand it again. I was not thinking clearly and needed someone to lash out at.

That just made things worse and just drove a bigger rift between us and gave the enemy exactly what they wanted. Godzilla, I am sorry. I have no idea what you are going through and at least in kaiju form never will. I had no right to behave the way I did and like you I vow to never do it again."

In response, Godzilla place a hand on his friend's metallic shoulder. "I forgive you Kiryu. We both acted like fools. If it ever happens again, let's both attempt to make things right as soon as it does."

There was a pause after these words. Many emotions were going through the two friends' minds. There was happiness that they were now able to bury the hatchet. Another was relief that now they were united once more. But there was also sadness at what it took to reach it. However, the other emotions outweighed this and they clasped each others' wrist.

"Hey, I forgot that Balkzardan disappeared before you arrived," Godzilla said. "Let's go and meet her, that is if Anguirus could let her go for a second or two." The two friends laughed heartily and walked back to the others.

* * *

After he had left the others, Anguirus had waited patiently to approach Balkzardan. It was like sitting on needles. He rocked back and forth on his heels and waited until everyone else left. As he did he noticed movement to his left. He casually glanced that way and saw Rodan there.

"Having trouble?" the pteranodon asked.

Anguirus nodded. "It has been what, thirty of forty years since she disappeared. Now she has suddenly been thrown back into my life. What if she doesn't love me like before? What if she forgot all about me? I don't think I could stand that. It would be like losing her a second time."

Rodan looked at his friend and smiled. "I understand how you feel. But you can't let that stop you from trying. You will never know unless you two talk. And don't forget, Godzilla talked like she hadn't. Look, now is your chance."

Anguirus shot his gaze over to her. Everyone had left her side except her brothers. They were standing beside her like two bodyguards.

"Go on," Rodan said, giving him a light pat on the back. "Don't worry about Varan and Baragon. They won't keep you away from her. At least they aren't her father."

Anguirus shuddered at the thought of that eight-headed menace. He indeed would not have allowed him anywhere near any of his three daughters when he had been young. However, Balkzardan was the only one who had held him at all. Manda had been Godzilla's soul mate from the beginning and the other had been a spoiled brat and had remained loyal to Orochi during his rebellion. No Balkzardan had been the only one for him. He had loved her so much that they secretly were seeing each other before the war began.

He swallowed nervously and approached her slowly. As he did, the three of them turned their heads toward him. Once his and Balkzardan's eyes met Anguirus stopped. It was like fireworks were going off in his head. His heart began to race and he was happy to see her eyes light up with joy as well as a smile break out on her face. She turned to her brothers, spoke something to them and they walked off.

Once they were out of sight, Anguirus continued toward her but in the blink of an eye she was nuzzling him beneath his chin. Like a cat she rubbed up against him and Anguirus playfully nuzzled her back. They circled each other, occasionally jumping on each other and rolling on the ground. To anyone who watched them it looked like two giant cats playing. It wasn't long until they were both curled up on the ground snuggled close together.

"I missed you Ang," she said. She nuzzled his chin again and gave him a lick on the cheek.

"And I missed you Balky," he said, using the pet name he had given her. He gave her a lick on the head as he said it. "What happened to you all those years ago?"

It was a moment before answered. "Dad had figured out about us not long before he began the war. During his build up to it he had observed to see which of his children would remain loyal to him and which he could manipulate. From the beginning he knew that Varan, Manda, and Baragon were too close to Godzilla and his family. However, he hoped to keep me, since I was definitely one of his more powerful children which is why he didn't let me see you, the kaiju prince's best friend.

However, once he found out that we were seeing each other he had to remove me from the equation. I was too powerful to be in the hands of his enemy. So, he sent Burning Godzilla, Godzilla's uncle, to kill me. I was ambushed by that terror and would have died had it not been for Gigamoth. He fought off BG and drove him away.

Despite his best efforts he could not heal me. He tried everything but my wounds had been inflicted by one of the most powerful kaiju of the time and would not heal fast enough. I was dieing. Then Gigamoth told me of a spell that could save me. I would be separated from my body and my spirit would wander the world until it found a suitable human host. Well, he did and it wasn't until twenty-one years ago that I found Akari Shinjo. She became my host and I waited all this time to rejoin my brethren, who I believed had been killed by my father.

It wasn't until a month ago that I felt other kaiju and my desire became stronger. Akari had observed you all on their television and through her memories I learned that you were alive and I grew more excited. You had defeated my father and were safe.

I wanted to leave at once but Akari's mother Miki said it was too dangerous. She told her that you all were at war with some of my old friends and that it would be unsafe for me to return. That all changed when Godzilla washed up on our island. Once he came Miki finally allowed me to leave and Godzilla and I came to fight with you in defense of this island."

As she finished her story, Anguirus looked at her in amazement. She had gone through the same ordeal he had but years earlier. He knew that he would have to thank Mothra. It was because of her dad that he had his beloved back. There were many things he wanted to say but none seemed right. Instead he just nuzzled her again.

"I vow to never let that happen again," he finally said. "From now on I will always have your back. If anyone wants to harm you they go through me."


	23. Chapter 22: A New Plan

**I actually got it out early guys**

**To Machine Dragon: I kept hearing that Manda was female and she was the only reptilian one that I knew of at the time so I decided to make them a couple.**

* * *

Thunderous footsteps woke Manda from her nap. She opened her eyes, stretched and yawned. She had to admit that she liked her new cell much more than the old. Being home and sleeping on grass felt significantly more comfortable than the hard rock she had been forced to sleep on while at Baas Island. She looked through her cell and saw her guards Ebirah and Gabara standing there as they had been all day. However, something was off about them. There was a nervous air surrounding them and they kept shooting each other anxious glances.

It wasn't long until she found out why. Space Godzilla stormed onto the island livid. His power flowed off of him in waves and all but Gigan and Megaguirus cowered away from him. He stormed off deeper into the island but not before Manda heard him order Zilla to feed her.

She watched as Zilla returned to the sea. Not long after he returned with another whale. He approached the cell and threw the carcass over the crystal bars. It landed in front of her and the smell made her mouth water.

In parting Zilla shot one comment to her. "I hear the belly of this breed of whale tastes the best." With that he left.

To most kaiju that would have seemed like nothing but to Manda it was a message. Quickly she looked at the belly of her food. There, carved into the flesh was indeed a message. At first it took Manda a minute to read it, Zilla had shrunk to human form to write it, but once her kaiju vision kicked in it came through clear. It read:

"_They won. It won't be long until you are out of here."_

She read it many times and each time she did the smile on her face grew bigger and bigger. Godzilla was coming for her and with Zilla's help it would be much easier. As these thoughts went through her head her stomach growled. She looked at the whale for a second and dove right in, eating the belly first. Zilla had been right, this part was good.

* * *

Will sat in the park with Nash, Anthony and Kelton at a picnic table. It had been a week since the defeat of Space Godzilla at Mothra Island. During that time life had gone well for them. Anthony and Jana had scheduled a wedding within the next few days, Nash and Akari had hit it off very nicely, Will had resumed his old life to the best of his abilities, and the rest of them felt somewhat secure. In short, life had taken a much needed turn for the better.

However, on this night that peacefulness that had set in was going to come to an end. Zack had gotten into contact with him and said that he had figured out a way to reclaim Monster Island. Immediately Will and he had arranged a time for them to meet. At first Will had wanted to involve his entire council but Zack had shot that down. He said that the fewer who knew about it the better and he asked Will to instead choose the three he trusted the most to be here. That was difficult but he ultimately came down to the three who held the most authority and respect from the other kaiju. So now the four of them sat there and waited for Zack.

Despite Zack's wishes, Will had brought a little security with him. Dallas, Harley, and Daniel patrolled around the edges of the park. Any spy that his brother may have sent would have trouble getting past them both in human and kaiju form. Then not far away, hidden at a higher elevation, were Keith and Rachel. These two were vital. Both could fly and engage any winged opponent that may show up and Rachel also could telepathically sense anyone approach. No one was going to sneak up on them.

Will checked his watch. It read five minutes to midnight. If Zack were on time he would be here very soon.

"Do you think he will show?" Kelton asked, voicing the very thing that all of them thinking. "How can we be sure this isn't some kind of trick?"

"Zack came to me, at great personal risk, to warn me about the attack on Mothra Island," Will responded. "You don't turn on my brother just on a whim."

"Yes, but what if he is under orders from Space Godzilla?" Kelton said. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Kelton does have a point," Nash said. "How do we know that this isn't some kind of trick?"

Before Will could respond Anthony spoke up. "He did get passed the barrier surrounding Mothra Island."

"Exactly," Will said. "Mothra did tell you how the barrier works didn't she?"

"Yes, but I'm not entirely sure I trust magic," Nash responded. "Even her magic. How do we know it wasn't fooled somehow?"

"I know that the enemy has many powerful kaiju but only one of them has magic that could at all stand up to Mothra's and she had already put in safe guards to keep him out."

"Well, either way we are already here," Anthony said. "Let's just see what he has to say and work with what we get." With that silence fell over the group.

It wasn't long until they heard footsteps coming there way. They turned and saw Daniel walking toward them, another figure at his side. Even though the lighting was bad it was impossible for the other figure to be anyone other than Zack. He had Zack's distinctive, leaning forward walk and was so skinny that it looked like a stiff wind would have bowled him over. He sat down and laid his hands on the table in front of him. It was obvious he was nervous. However, once Will had sent Daniel away he seemed to relax a bit.

"Sorry I took so long to get back to you," Zack began. "I think Gigan is still keeping his eye trained on me. He hasn't trusted me since New York."

Will put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay bud, I understand. Now what do you got?"

Zack looked around nervously to see if anyone was listening. Seeing no one close by he slowly began.

"Space Godzilla has patrols around the island. Nothing gets on or off without being seen. So to get on the island in the first place will be tricky. When it comes to Manda's breakout that will be easier, I hope. Usually he has two guards on her at all times but within five days all but the island's border patrols will be called to a gathering at sundown. What that implies I can only guess at but I have a sinking feeling that it has something to do with Manda, so we will have to be quick. After that it will only be a matter of fighting Space Godzilla or scaring him off, probably the former. All in all, my advice is to attack on that day when he has the gathering."

Silence followed this. Will mulled over everything he just heard. Already an idea was forming in his head and he was absolutely sure that it would work. He looked up at the others and judging by the smile he saw on their faces they were thinking very similarly.

Before any strategical plans could be made though they heard yelling from across the park. Will looked in the direction of the noise and saw two figures emerge from behind a bush, one carrying the other by the collar. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Rachel standing behind him.

"Sorry to disturb you Will but I think you need to see who Dallas just caught." The two figures continued toward them. Once they had reached the table Dallas slammed the other, much larger man, against the table. Will and the others at the table gasped. It was Marcus Baxter, Bruce Baxter's brother and the man who turned into Megalon.

Zilla was in shock. "Mark, what are you doing here?" In response the man pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Ha!" he exclaimed. "My brother was right, you have gone traitor. Wait until boss finds out."

"Shut up you!" Dallas said. He slammed Marcus' face into the table which knocked him out cold. "What do you want to do with him Will?"

It took a minute for Will to respond. "Well, we can't just let him go back to my brother, he's seen too much. I guess we should..."

"Wait, yes we can!" Nash exclaimed. "Rachel can you plant false memories into someone's mind?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

"Then do it to him," Nash continued. "Make him think he saw Zack doing something else that was either harmless or helpful to Space Godzilla. If Bruce hears that then it will just make it easier for Zack."

As Nash said it Will nodded his head. The plan seemed logical and would help get Bruce off of Zack's back. He looked to Rachel and told her to do it. Slowly she approached the unconscious man in front of her and placed her hands on his head. It took her five grueling minutes but eventually she was done.

"There, he thinks that you just went on a nice walk in the park and he fell asleep in his car," she said. "It won't be long until he wakes up so whatever planning you want to get done I suggest you finish it before he wakes up. Dallas, find his car and put him in it like he had fallen asleep."

Dallas hefted the heavy man onto his shoulder and walked off. After they disappeared Rachel too left, leaving the Will and the others alone again.

Once they were alone, Will gestured for them all to come in close. "Alright, five days from now we attack Monster Island. Here is my plan..."

* * *

Four days later Will was lounging in the back room of a recreation building. He pulled on the collar of his shirt, trying to loosen his tie a bit. Nash, Anthony, Kelton and he were all in their best suits. Will personally hated dressing up but today was a special occasion, Anthony was getting married.

Despite his discomfort Will couldn't help but smile. This was one of the greatest days of his friends life, a day that Will personally had been waiting for. However, Anthony was pacing back and forth across the room.

"Sit down man," Nash laughed. "The way you're acting one would think you were on death row, not getting married."

"What's the difference?" Kelton joked. All four of them shared a laugh at that.

Anthony let out a huge sigh. "It's not as much nerves as it is wanting it to be over with. Do any of you know what it's like to get ready for a wedding? Let me tell you it is hectic. The constant decisions on what flowers to get, what color should be the theme, what food to have at the rehearsal dinner. All of the constant decisions. I just hope it's everything she wanted."

Will got up and placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't worry about it. If I know Jana she will just be happy to be married to you. She will not care if this turns out to be a disaster as long as she is with you. Besides, when you look back on it, if it does turn out bad, we will no doubt all laugh at it."

As Will's words sank in, Anthony smiled. He nodded his head and patted Will's arm.

"You are right Will," he said. "The wedding itself doesn't matter. It's how we live our lives together afterward and that we stay true to God's plan. I see why we came to you for advice so many times." With that the two friends hugged and resumed their seats.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kelton got up and opened it to reveal Jana's younger twin sister Chey.

"It's time guys!"

A few minutes later Will found himself walking down the isle with Chey on his arm. He was the best man and she was the maid of honor. As he took his place Will smiled at Anthony, standing there all proper in his best suit. The ceremony went on and as Will watched emotions welled up inside of him. Nash and Kelton walked down the isle with the other bridesmaids followed closely by the flower girl and ring bearer who were Anthony's younger brother Andrew and sister Rose.

Then the wedding march began to play and that was when Will finally started to tear up. The doors in the back opened and in walked Jana. She was nothing short of beautiful in her wedding dress. Her's and Anthony's mothers had slaved away for weeks making this dress and it was striking. Her dirty blonde hair had been braided by Savanna Nigels and also looked amazing. Will just could not believe that this was the girl he had grown up with.

She walked down the isle, all her focus on Anthony. A smile broke across her face and was reflected by Anthony. The tears of joy flowed freely from Will now. He had always been an emotional man and now one of his best friends was getting married, making it impossible for him to keep them back. Will just wished that Anthony did not have to go to war tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 23: Reclaiming a Home

**Here we go guys, the next to last chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one and hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for the support.**

* * *

Storm clouds gathered in the mid-afternoon sky on the small California beach. Will stood on the edge of the shore looking out to sea. His friends were all around him, Anthony and Dallas already changed into Rodan and Jet Jaguar. The trip from Kentucky to California had felt like a long one though in reality had only been a few hours thanks to the speed of Rodan and Jet. On this day they wold reclaim their home. Or at least their kaiju's home. Not only that but he would be reunited with Becky at last. As Will looked out into the ocean Nash came up beside him.

"It's time," he said. "If we want to reach the island by sundown we need to leave now."

Will nodded. "Alright Nash."

He turned to look at his friends. Nash, Anthony and Kelton, the three men who were like three extra brothers to him. Sarah, Sam and Harley, all members of his real family who had remained loyal to him through it all. Savanna Nigels and Leah Landon, two girls so sweet and gentle that Will hated to see them go to battle with him. Rachel and John who both had hearts the size of the kaiju they turned into. Gavin and Hans, Becky's brothers who would do everything to protect their sister and her happiness. Akari Saegusa and David Quan, both strong in their own way. Daniel Cassaway and Gabe Challos, men who would fight for their beliefs and never shirk from a fight. And last but not least, Keith and Dallas, easily his strongest fighters.

These men and women would stand by him no matter what happened. They trusted him to the utmost and that thought humbled him. He did not believe himself worthy of that trust and responsibility. He just hoped that he could live up to their expectations. This day would prove whether he could or couldn't.

"My friends," Will began slowly. "I will not lie to you. Today is one of the most important that we will ever face. Today, we fight not just for ourselves but the entire human race, the entire planet itself. This night will decide who is the true king, me or Drake, a.k.a Space Godzilla. There can be no retreat. If we lose here everything we hold dear, our friends, family and homes, will be gone, stripped away by the cruelty of my brother. Think on that as we fight tonight. Let that give you strength when you think you have none left. I know that I am asking you to sacrifice your lives but we are doing it to save those we love. Have we not been taught all our lives to do just that? No sacrifice is greater than to lay down our lives for our friends. This night we will not only rescue Becky but also save humanity from a terrible fate. Think on this as we fight! Now, who is with me!"

Will lifted his fist into the air and as he did so the did others, raising their voices as well. They were ready for this and knew exactly what they were getting into. Will knew that only death would stop them from reaching their goal. He just hoped that none would actually have to die. He turned back to the ocean and as he did he heard Godzilla's voice in his head.

"Nice speech," he said. "I don't think that I could have done any better." Will smiled at the kaiju king's praise. He then transformed into the giant monster and let out a mighty roar. He turned and saw that everyone else had also changed. With that, they stepped into the ocean and headed for home.

* * *

Godzilla and his kaiju slowly approached Monster Island. Once they were close to shore Godzilla and the others slowly raised their heads above the waves, doing their best not to cause the usual tidal waves that resulted from their surfacing. The sun was setting behind the island, telling him that they were on the eastern side. Zilla had been able to contact and inform them that he had been given a guard post on the western side. With a hand gesture, they all went back underwater and swam around the edges of the shore until they surfaced facing east.

The first thing Godzilla noticed was Zilla waving excitedly at them and gesturing for them to approach. They did but very slowly, each one of them looking for any of the other sentries. Once they reached the shore Zilla was standing there, waiting.

"Good, you all made it," he said. "There are three other sentries at the other points of the compass. They are Muto, Ebirah and Titanosaurus. I would suggest you take them out and avoid the center of the island until you are ready to engage Space Godzilla. He has already gathered the others there, along with Manda."

"Thanks Zilla," Godzilla said. "I am sorry about what has to happen next." The night before they had agreed that to keep his cover intact they would have to knock him unconscious like the others.

"It needs to be done," Zilla responded with a small smile on his face. "Just make it quick." Godzilla nodded and gestured to Kong.

"Just go slack," the ape said. "Don't tense up or it will hurt a lot worse." Zilla nodded and got into position. As Kong raised his fist, Zilla put up a hand to stop him.

"I just want you to know that once I wake up I will not be your friend," he said. "I will fight just as viciously as the others in order to keep my cover."

"Understood," Godzilla said and he nodded to Kong to continue. The great ape threw his punch and hit Zilla hard under the jaw. He dropped like a rock but before he hit the ground Komodithrax ran up and caught him. She gently laid him onto the ground where he stayed. He was out cold. She then gave him a gentle kiss and ran back into the ranks of the kaiju.

"Alright, let's move on," Godzilla said. "Rodan, take Caesar and Varan and take out the other three sentries. But do it as quietly as possible, we don't want them knowing we are here before we're ready."

Rodan nodded and he and the other two kaiju were off. With that, Godzilla and the others headed for the center of the island. They soon reached the mountain that marked the center and halted in their approach. This was going to be the moment of truth.

"Anguirus," Godzilla called softly behind him. The spiked kaiju made his way up beside his friend. "Take the others and head to the other side of the mountain. Gather there and send Balkzardan to alert the others to your position. Get as close as you can without being seen. I'm going to confront my bother. You all will know when to intervene."

"Are you sure that is such a smart idea?" Anguirus asked, giving him a skeptical look. "You should probably have someone with you."

Godzilla just shook his head. "I need to do this on my own. After all, this is a family matter. Plus it would be a good diversion for y'all to get into position."

Anguirus sniggered. "You said y'all. I guess Will is coming out in you after all."

Godzilla glared at him. "I'm glad you can make jokes at a time like this but could you please keep focused on the task at hand?"

Anguirus nodded reluctantly, his smile fading. "Just be careful. And if you get into trouble I will jump in to help, no matter what your orders."

Godzilla smiled at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I would expect nothing less. Don't worry about me, just worry about what you have to do. Now get going." The two friends looked at each other for a minute. Then they both raised a hand and gave each other a fist bump, the one thing their human parts had taught them that they absolutely loved.

Then they parted ways, Anguirus and the rest of the kaiju heading off behind the mountain while Godzilla headed off right to the base. As he did he kept his footfalls light, his feet barely making any noise as the touched the ground. He slowly crested a ridge and peered over the edge. The sight that met his eyes did not surprise him in the least.

At the base of the mountain were all the kaiju loyal to his brother. Anticipation was heavy in the air and all eyes were turned toward the mountain. Godzilla turned his own gaze in that direction. There was a large precipice that stuck out from it with another, smaller ledge underneath. On the smaller of the two were three more kaiju, Gigan, Megaguirus, and Mechagodzilla. Gigan and Mechagodzilla were looking down over the others with huge grins on their faces but Megaguirus was looking longingly up at the ledge above them, at the kaiju who stood there looking over them all. It was Space Godzilla, the last rays of the setting sun sending his shoulder crystals into sharp contrast and bathing the clearing in their light.

The sight of his brother on that ledge filled him with anger. It was from that very ledge that their father Super Godzilla had addressed his followers. Godzilla had refused to do the same when he had become king, believing that he could never replace or be better than his father. Space Godzilla on the other hand had no such hesitations. No doubt he believed himself better than their father and that he deserved to be where he was now.

Godzilla was also confused why Megaguirus was not up there with him. In the past, their mother Ghost Godzilla had always been up there with their father, his queen giving full support to everything he said. Megaguirus was his equivalent and should be at his brother's side. Was he just that arrogant to not allow it? It did not take Godzilla long to figure out the answer.

"Bring the prisoner!" his brother called. Godzilla quickly turned his head to gaze out into the crowd below. Soon he spotted three kaiju walking among them and one stood out very clearly to him. It was Manda. She walked forward with all the dignity and grace she could muster, her head held high. Flanking her on both sides were her guards Orga and Destroyah. At the sight of her Godzilla immediately wanted to run to her but he knew that would be suicide. Not only did she have two of Space Godzilla's strongest fighters guarding her but there was also the throng of enemy kaiju around them. He would be killed before he ever reached her.

Once Manda and her guards reached the base of the mountain they separated. She made her way slowly up the slope, the whole time watched by Megaguirus who did not seem at all happy to see her. A thick silence fell over the crowd as they watched her, all excited to see what would happen next. It wasn't long before she reached the precipice.

"Yes SG?" she asked, using the nickname they had all given Space Godzilla to tease him. At this the entire crowd gasped at this blatant show of disrespect, with Gigan and Mechagodzilla letting loose low growls. Space Godzilla raised a hand to stop them.

"I trust your quarters were comfortable?" he asked, completely ignoring the blatant jab.

"Yes, quite," Manda responded. "Much more comfortable than that dung heap you all call home." Godzilla couldn't help but smile. His mate was keeping a cool head even amongst all these enemies. He doubted that she even knew they were here so her defiance was nothing short of remarkable.

Space Godzilla however did not share his enthusiasm. It was clear even from where Godzilla was hiding that he was getting angry.

"I hoped it would help you see who I really am," Space Godzilla said, fighting hard to keep his emotions in check. "That I am not as bad as you have been led to believe. I can be kind, generous and merciful. Not only did I give you much more comfortable quarters but I also brought you home.

Have you reconsidered my offer? Joining me wouldn't be so bad now would it? We could rule all of the kaiju world together. You could stand by my side as my mother did with my father. Being my queen would be so much more fulfilling than if you were my brother's. Nothing would be held from you and you could do whatever you wanted. You would truly be the queen of the world."

Godzilla felt rage spike inside him. So this was what his brother had intended for Manda. It would indeed be a severe blow, not only to him personally but also all his kaiju. No wonder Megaguirus was not too happy to see Manda. She had always seen herself as his queen and to see another take her place would be heart breaking.

Godzilla also had to laugh at his brother's methods of persuasion. Manda had never cared about his position or the benefits that came with it which was one of the reasons he had chosen her. He knew what her answer would be before she even gave it.

"I have thought about your offer but the answer is still no," she said heatedly. "It will always be no. I love your brother and to be joined to you would be repulsive. You have no heart and it is impossible for you to love anyone other than yourself. You already had a queen and are throwing her away. I would rather die than be your queen."

Anger could clearly be seen on Space Godzilla's face at these words. Sparks flew off of his shoulder crystals and the mountain shook just a little bit. Yet, Manda did not so much as flinch at his anger.

"Then so be it," Space Godzilla said very quietly and menacingly.

"My case in point," Manda responded. "If you don't get your way you kill the person who denies you."

"I am the king!" Space Godzilla roared. "You all will obey me. The penalty for disobedience is death! There are no exceptions, even for you! I offered you power and prestige and you denied it all. You deserve death!"

"You are no king," Manda said. My loyalties were first to your father and now your brother. They are ten times the king..."

She did not get to finish her sentence. His anger finally spilling over, Space Godzilla back-handed her across the face. The force of the blow sent her sliding down the side of the mountain. Godzilla had seen enough. Now he was truly angry. It was bad enough that Space Godzilla was trying to steal her from him but to strike her when she refused him was the last straw. Enraged, he let out an ear-splitting roar that shook the very foundations of the island.

Stunned silence fell over the crowd. Every eye in the clearing turned to where Godzilla had been hiding and the sight of him, enraged, sent fear down the backs of them all, even Space Godzilla.

At the sound of his brother's roar, Space Godzilla had recoiled. He was so shocked that words escaped him. As Space Godzilla stood there in a trance, Godzilla made his way over to Manda's side. No kaiju tried to intercept him at all, they were too shocked to do anything.

When Godzilla reached Manda's prone figure he bent down and gently nuzzled her head. She let out a quiet moan and her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment before her eyes fell on Godzilla.

"G-Godzilla?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled down at his mate. "I came to get our home back."

Godzilla bent down and nuzzled Manda again. It was hard not to just stay there and take comfort in being reunited with her again but he had a job to do. He turned around to face his brother, the one responsible for all of this mess.

Space Godzilla had regained his composure by the time Godzilla had turned around. He wore a somewhat bored expression but Godzilla could see through that in a heart beat. When they were young Space Godzilla had always worn that look whenever he got in trouble, trying to unnerve their parents. Needless to say it never worked and it wasn't going to work on Godzilla. He was not just any ordinary kaiju that his brother could intimidate.

"Hello brother," Space Godzilla said. "I must say this is a pleasant surprise. Had you informed me of your arrival I would have had a feast prepared for you."

"Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right here, right now," Godzilla said, not going to humor his brother with small talk at all. He slowly made his way up the mountain side, ignoring the growls that Gigan, Mechagodzilla and even Megaguirus were throwing at him.

"Oh I could give you several," Space Godzilla said with a playful smile. "The least of which was stealing your mate."

"In my eyes, that was the worst thing you could have done," Godzilla said angrily. "I am giving you one chance to surrender. I suggest you take it."

"I don't think you are in any position to make demands brother," chuckled Space Godzilla and he gestured out to the audience below them. "You are obviously outnumbered. Every one of those kaiju down there are loyal to me and only me. They will fight for me to the end, to their last breath."

"Well, we won't," said a voice below. They both turned to see Anguirus and Godzilla's other followers gathered below. Balkzardan was helping a very confused Manda to her feet. She was staring at her sister in utter bewilderment. It was obvious that after this was over Manda would have questions but this was not the time for them. They had a battle to fight.

"I would say we are pretty evenly matched," said Godzilla. "I will say again Space Godzilla, either surrender or prepare for a battle you will not win."

"Violence," said Space Godzilla walking to the edge of the cliff. "It seems that is what our family is made for isn't it."

There was a small pause as Space Godzilla looked out over the edge.

"Did I ever tell you what my reason was for betraying you?" Space Godzilla asked.

"There was another reason than wanting power for yourself?" Godzilla responded.

"Ha, if only it was that simple," Space Godzilla said. "No, it's because you are too weak. You and Father both. The both of you were too soft on the humans who never showed any gratitude to us. They, who could not defend themselves against the onslaught of Orochi, still fear us and show no respect. They should be in servitude to us, their masters, their superiors. But what do you and Father do? You both continue to protect them and let them keep their freedom. Not to mention that Father even made some of us take on their names for us so that they would understand who we were talking about. I mean Super Godzilla? Space Godzilla? What kind of names are those. He even changed your name to Godzilla instead of what it originally was, Gojira.

What you two did was weak and pathetic. I was going to instate the kaiju rule. No longer would we have dominion over only a simple island chain in the Pacific but the entire world. Humans would serve us and there would be no higher power to answer to. We would be the supreme beings on the planet and respected by all. There wouldn't be anything we could not do. And you were keeping us from that. My kaiju see the wisdom in my plans, they see the benefits. All you are doing is refusing to step aside or even see my way as the right way. You are blind brother and need to be removed from the equation."

As Space Godzilla finished, Godzilla shook his head. What it really came down to was his brother's thirst for power.

"You miss the point of ruling," Godzilla said. "It is not about who is better than who, which person deserves to rule. Father always told us that a good king always puts his subjects first. We are meant to serve them, and not be served ourselves. And the laws and regulations we put on them is nothing compared to the restrictions we are to put on ourselves. If we don't, we become drunk with that power and will behave in a way that is not good for them and in the long run ourselves.

And did your time as a human teach you nothing, no humility? Humans are a weaker race and definitely less wise. That is why they need our help and protection. Our father sought to fulfill that roll and help them but knew that they would rise up if we were to conquer them as you intend to do. Yes they hate us and yes they would prefer to see us wiped from the face of the planet but we are to be and can be better than that. Instead we need to work with them and improve the relationship and maybe one day things will get better. Can you not see that?"

Space Godzilla just laughed.

"You are so naive Godzilla," he said shaking his head. "They will kill you in the end no matter how hard you try to protect them. This ignorance is proof that you need to step aside and a more enlightened king needs to step up. And that king is me!"

With that he lunged at Godzilla. Godzilla, caught of guard, was not prepared for what happened next. Space Godzilla grabbed him and threw him over the edge of the precipice. As soon as he landed, all of his brother's kaiju swarmed him, burying him underneath a mass of bodies. They began to bite and claw at him, doing their best to injure him. Godzilla fought for his life. He kicked and punched at any point he could reach, sending kaiju flying through the air.

Suddenly he felt the pressure begin to lessen. His friends had joined the battle. Very soon he was able to stand up and in the effort he sent any kaiju still attached to him flying, letting loose a mighty roar. Rodan and Anguirus were the first to his side. Ang already had a split lip while Rodan had blood coating the spikes on his belly.

The battle was in full swing now. There was not a single kaiju who was not fighting one other at least. Godzilla could see Gamera and Kong fighting back to back, holding their own against Orga and Monster X. On the edge of the battle, Biollante had Destroyah entangled in her vines as he was trying to take to the skies. Jet Jaguar already had Megalon pinned to the ground, his beetle-like head buried in the dirt. Balkzardan and Manda were fighting side by side against Megaguirus and King Ghidorah. It was like the two sisters had never been apart.

"What do want us to do?" Ang said, bringing Godzilla back to the moment.

"Spread out and help whoever might need it," Godzilla responded. "Don't retreat no matter what. We fight until the last breath leaves our bodies." His two friends nodded and charged into the battle.

Godzilla attacked the closest kaiju to him, Muto. Apparently the sentries had woken up and the first thing they did was join the fight at the island's center. Muto sunk his hooked hands into Godzilla's flesh but the kaiju king easily shook him off. He then took to the skies, trying to escape the monster king's wrath. Godzilla gave chase but before he could catch up he felt something land on his back.

It was Zilla. Though smaller and definitely weaker he had immediately leapt to his ally's aid. Godzilla had to admit that Zilla was a good actor. His claws and teeth tore at Godzilla's scaly armor, sending many bits flying off. Quickly Godzilla grabbed his ankle and threw the smaller kaiju off of him. Zilla skidded across the ground for a few feet and came to a stop at Krystalak's feet.

Krystalak stepped over Zilla and advanced on Godzilla, soon joined by Kumonga, Muto, and Gabara. They all advanced on Godzilla, joined by Zilla as he got back to his feet. They backed him up against the mountain and encircled him, cutting off all escape routes. Godzilla readied himself to take on every one of them at once.

Suddenly, something else jumped on his back. It was Titanosaurus. The kaiju sunk his teeth deep into his flesh, the first actually to break the skin and draw blood. The others prepared to attack but stopped in surprise. Godzilla looked at them confused until he felt Titanosaurus' teeth unhook from his side. He looked down and saw that the kaiju was out cold, someone had bashed him on the head.

That same somebody then flew over his head. It was Caesar. The lion kaiju charged those closing in and Godzilla watched as his enemies surrounded him. Caesar stood in the middle of the circle, waiting for them to make the first move. Muto was happy to oblige.

Thinking that their numbers would prove superior he charged Caesar from behind. Godzilla's mentor leapt into the air, performing a back flip as the kaiju passed harmlessly beneath him. Taking advantage of his apparent weakness, Kumonga jumped at him but Caesar was too quick for her. Faster than any eye could perceive he kicked the giant spider right in the face, knocking her unconscious in one blow. He landed and prepared for the next attack.

Godzilla stood transfixed as Caesar quickly dispatched the others. None of them could stand against him. He had trained most if not all the kaiju here today and knew their strengths and weaknesses as a result. These kaiju were not the best fighters in the first place and that fact did not make things easier for them. It wasn't long until they had all fled. Caesar turned to Godzilla, nodded to him, and returned to the fight.

As he watched him leave, Godzilla took in the rest of the fight. His kaiju were holding their own and in many cases winning their battles. However, some were sustaining terrible injuries. Baragon had a huge gash on his right hind leg and was struggling against Ebirah. Kamacuras was about to be squashed by SMG but was saved by Jet Jaguar. Manda, who had been in captivity for months, was starting to tire. Godzilla knew then that he had to find his brother and defeat him for the battle to be over.

* * *

Once he had separated from Godzilla and Rodan, Anguirus had charged head long into the battle. The first thing he noticed was Gamera struggling against Hedorah. The giant turtle was holding his own against the smog monster but it was evident that he was tiring. Anguirus quickly made his way over to them, hoping to aid him in the fight.

However, mere feet away from them, another kaiju blocked his path. It was Gigan, his rival. The cyborg stared him down with the biggest grin on his face, a grin that sent shivers down Anguirus' spine.

"Going somewhere Ang?" Gigan taunted. "You weren't planing on playing with someone else before me were you?"

"I didn't want to Gigan," said Anguirus quietly. "I just wasn't sure if you would show your cowardly face. "

Gigan smiled at the jab. He began rubbing his hooks together, sharpening them to a fine edge. The two of them began to circle each other. Each had been waiting for this moment for a long while. Their last battle had ended in a draw over nineteen years ago. Space Godzilla had sounded the retreat, interrupting the fight. Ever since they had wanted a rematch to see who really was the superior fighter. Now the time had come at last.

They continued to pace, neither one willing to make the first move. Anguirus kept his gaze focused on Gigan's single eye. Though the cyborg had no pupils to speak of, Ang had always been able to read him. Now was no exception and it saved his life.

Quicker than anyone could react Gigan leapt at him. However, Anguirus had anticipated the attack and right before the cyborg had left the ground he had already stepped aside. As his enemy soared past, Anguirus made an attempt to head-butt him in the side. However, Gigan had anticipated this and stuck out one of his hooks. The razor sharp edge cut a furrow across Anguirus' nose, blood spraying from the wound.

Anguirus let out a roar of pain, momentarily blinded by it. He shook it off quickly and was just in time to see Gigan making another run at him. At the speed he was coming, Ang had no time to maneuver out of the way. Instead he rolled up into a ball like a hedgehog and aimed his spiked back toward Gigan.

The cyborg hit the armor at full force, sending Anguirus bouncing across the clearing. Ang bounced along for a few feet, knocking over a few kaiju in the process, friend and enemy alike. Once he came to a stop he unrolled to prepare for the next attack. What he saw though surprised him. Gigan was stumbling around like a drunk, a few sparks flying from his head. Apparently, when he hit Anguirus' armor, both the force of the impact and the spikes themselves did something to his head. Now he could barely stand on his two feet.

Anguirus saw this as his chance. As fast as his feet could carry him he charged Gigan. Suddenly, when Ang was mere feet from him, Gigan's three pronged tail pierced his side. The cyborg had faked his dizziness to lure Anguirus into a false sense of security and use that to break his defenses. There was a reason he was Space Godzilla's assassin.

Ignoring the pain as best he could, Anguirus tried to continue with his attack. However, the prongs that were now hooked into his side held him in place. Gigan laughed at his enemies futile attempts to struggle.

"What's wrong Ang?" he asked mockingly. "You seem to have a thorn in your side. It must hurt terribly."

"Nah, this old thing," Anguirus responded through gritted teeth. "It's only a little pin prick. Just let me remove the needle."

Quick as a whip Anguirus lunged at Gigan's tail. He clamped his jaws firmly around the appendage and bit down hard. Gigan let out a painful screech and raised one of his hooks to bring it crashing down on Anguirus' head. Before the blade reached him, Ang rent the end out of his side, blood coming from the wound like a fountain.

The motion caught Gigan off balance and the attack never hit home. Anguirus then ran behind his enemy, keeping a firm grasp on the tail. They then spun in circles, Gigan trying his best to reach Ang as the other kaiju kept turning as well.

After a while, Anguirus did let go of Gigan's tail. Before the cyborg could react or even realized that his enemy had let go, Anguirus had leapt onto his back. The force of the impact drove Gigan to the ground, embedding his beak deep into the earth. Anguirus did not let up there. He continued to pummel Gigan's head repeatedly until the other kaiju stopped moving.

Once his movements stopped, Anguirus slowly got off of Gigan. When the cyborg didn't respond to the lack of weight on his back, Ang slowly made his way around to the head. Still there was no response. Gently, Anguirus nudged Gigan's head with his foot again with no sign of his enemy even noticing the contact. Smiling to himself, Anguirus realized that he had indeed knocked out his opponent and proven that he, though maybe not as strong as Gigan, was indeed the better fighter.

* * *

Godzilla scanned the battlefield for a sign of his brother. It did not take him long. It was a full moon tonight and the light shone off a crystal-like form somewhere near the base of the mountain. The figure was trying to creep away from the battle and Godzilla knew then that it was his brother, trying to sneak off away from the fighting. Godzilla let out a roar and charged him. Space Godzilla, seeing his brother approach, took back up the mountain to the precipice he had addressed his followers earlier. He came to the edge and turned to face his brother. Godzilla knew that he would have to be careful here. A cornered animal always fought harder and more ferociously than it normally would.

"Have you come to finish it brother?" asked Space Godzilla. "Come to kill me as you should have all those years ago?"

"I don't want to Space Godzilla," Godzilla replied. "You are my brother and killing you is the last thing I want to do. I will give you one last chance to surrender and if you do you will have two options. The first is to stand for a fair trial and face punishment for your crimes against the world or to live out your life in exile away from civilization, both human and kaiju alike."

"What kind of options are those," Space Godzilla scoffed. "Neither one results in something that would benefit me. Any trial, no matter how hard you try, will not be fair. You claim to be a just king and I know what the punishment for treason is. And exile is out of the question. I will not live the rest of my life alone."

"I may show mercy to you brother," Godzilla continued. "If you surrender now, you will not face the death penalty and were you to go into exile I would shorten the sentence. This is you last chance. Take it or we will have to fight."

There was a slight pause as Godzilla finished. The two of them stared each other down for many minutes. As they did, Space Godzilla's eyes began to soften. Was he really considering his brother's offer? Godzilla dared to hope that he was and even took a cautious step toward him. However, as he did, Space Godzilla's eyes took on that hard, angered look.

"Never!" he cried and as he did he threw dust into Godzilla's face.

Blinded by the sudden attack, Godzilla could not see what happened next. He suddenly felt his brother's immense weight on top of him. The two toppled to the ground and rolled in the dust. Godzilla tried to regain his feet but again his brother was on him. Space Godzilla grabbed him from behind and dug his teeth deep into Godzilla's flesh. Blood began to trickle down Godzilla's neck and Godzilla began to fear for his life.

In a last ditch effort he blindly grabbed Space Godzilla behind the head and reached around with his other hand and took hold around his abdomen. With all of his strength, Godzilla lifted his brother and threw him into the side of the mountain. Rocks came loose from the impact and rained down on Space Godzilla, covering him in a layer of dust. Dazed, he shook himself and stood, ready to take on what else Godzilla had in store for him.

Released from his brother's grip, Godzilla now had time to gather his energies. His back scales began to glow blue and the air around him grew warmer. He took in a deep breath and let loose with a torrent of atomic breath. Space Godzilla was ready for this however. As the blue energy rocketed toward him he raised up his telepathic shield and redirected the beam back at Godzilla.

The monster king deftly side-stepped the beam and charged Space Godzilla. He lowered his shoulder and with all the strength he could muster rammed into him, making him collide with the mountain once again. Godzilla began repeatedly bashing Space Godzilla's head into the mountain side, causing the whole thing to shake. As he did, Space Godzilla let loose a telepathic blast that sent Godzilla flying to the other side of the precipice.

Godzilla landed near the edge, winded and on his back. He tried to gather himself but soon noticed his brother leap at him. Space Godzilla came hurtling through the sky, arms outstretched, teeth bared, ready to end him. In a last ditch effort, Godzilla raised his feet to chest height and braced. As Space Godzilla landed on top of him Godzilla gave an almighty kick into his stomach and sent him flying off the edge.

Space Godzilla landed right at the base with a great crash. Godzilla wasn't far behind him. As soon as his brother hit the ground he leapt off the cliff himself and landed right in front of him. Those kaiju still battling stopped what they were doing to watch the outcome.

Godzilla marched over to his downed enemy who was now struggling to get back up. He kicked him in the side and rolled him over onto his back. Before Space Godzilla could even attack, Godzilla placed his foot on his chest and pinned him to the ground. His back scales turned blue and he took a breath, ready to end his brother's life. But as that thought hit him he hesitated. Could he really bring himself to kill his brother? After all he was family and no matter what he had done Godzilla knew that there would be a part of him that would be missing if Space Godzilla were to die. And he knew that he would forever feel guilty for doing it.

"What's the matter brother?" Space Godzilla taunted. "Too cowardly to finish me? You are soft and weak. A real leader would kill me. Do it!"

At one time Godzilla would have without hesitation. However, now there was something holding him back. It didn't feel right. If he killed him now it would be in cold blood, not in self defense. Godzilla went through all the reasons in his mind why he should kill him. He had committed treason, a crime punishable by death. He endangered all kaiju everywhere as well as the human race. He had captured Manda and tried to make her his queen. All of this would surely justify his death right? As Godzilla thought these things, Will's voice spoke clearly in his mind.

"Don't do it," the voice said. "If it doesn't feel right then you will be haunted by it forever. You will always remember this day and keep asking yourself what if you hadn't. Don't do that to yourself. It will help no one."

Godzilla thought this over and realized Will was right. He would never be able to live with himself if he killed his brother. However, he could not just let him walk away. He glared down at the kaiju who had caused all this trouble and gave him one good kick to the face. He was out cold.

The deed done, Godzilla looked up at the kaiju around him. The majority of his brother's supporters had already fled the island but the ones who still lingered looked on in shock. They each began to back away and before Godzilla could stop them or get the others to they all turned tail and fled, abandoning their leader to his fate. Once the clearing was empty Anguirus approached him, his side and snout still leaking blood.

"You should have killed him," he said looking down at the still form of Space Godzilla.

"I probably should have but I couldn't bring myself to," Godzilla said. "He is my brother after all."

Anguirus nodded. "I understand. I don't know if I could have if I were in your shoes. Now what are we gonna do with him?"

"I have an idea," Godzilla responded and he gestured toward Mothra. "Can you put up psychic barriers to keep him in place?"

"Of course," Mothra said. "Where shall we put him?"

"The old caves on the other side of the island," Godzilla responded. "We shall post a guard on him twenty four seven. Can you two see to that?"

They both nodded and began to carry Space Godzilla off with assistance from Varan and Baragon. As they did, Godzilla searched the crowd for any sign of Manda. It wasn't long before he saw her slithering toward him. Once she reached him they touched their snouts together, a gesture they had not done in over a month. They just stood there, reveling in each others presence and happy to be reunited.

"I'm proud of you Godzilla," Manda said at last, breaking the connection. "You did what few other kaiju could or would do."

"I guess my time as a human has turned me soft eh," Godzilla chuckled in response.

"Not at all," Manda said seriously. "If anything it has made you stronger. You showed mercy where death would have been appropriate. That is the sign of a true ruler and I am happy to be called your queen."

After a few more moments of silence Godzilla responded. "Thanks hon. I hope Becky thinks the same of Will. Speaking of which, I think it's time for them to have their happy ending."

Manda just smiled at him in response.


	25. Chapter 24: A New Life

**Alright guys, here is the final chapter.**

* * *

Will was sweating like a pig. Inside his tux he could barely breath and it didn't help that he had on three layers, the jacket, his button up shirt and a Batman t-shirt hidden underneath. However, it wasn't the heat that was getting to him but the event. He nervously wiped away more sweat and began pacing the room.

"Now who does this remind you of?" said Nash who was lounging in a chair.

"Shut up Nash," Will said annoyed.

"If I remember correctly you told me to take it easy on my wedding day," Anthony teased. "Can't follow your own advice I see."

"Your circumstance was different," Will replied. "You were just worried that the ceremony wouldn't go the way Jana wanted. I'm nervous about the whole thing."

"So?" Anthony said. "What's the difference? Just take it easy Will. Just like you told me."

"What if I don't live up to her expectations?" Will asked.

"You won't," Kelton said. "We always have impossible expectations for the people we marry and no one ever lives up to them. Why do you think so many marriages unfortunately end in divorce? What makes a marriage good is to realize that and accept the person for who they are, flaws and all, and help them strive to be better. Only then can you have a truly happy relationship."

"Oh, stop using my own advice against me," Will said. Out of them all it was usually Will who got asked for relationship advice. In fact he even planned on making this his life's work. Kelton had just quoted one of the things he always said to people faced with this problem.

"Then start listening to it yourself," Kelton chuckled. "You love her and she loves you. That's all that matters."

Will looked around at the four men he had asked to be his groomsmen. Nash, his best friend. Anthony, the friend he had known the longest and had been his roommate through college. Kelton, the friend who was always good at getting him into trouble, the fun kind. Sam, his true younger brother in every sense of the word.

He couldn't help but smile at them. Of course they were right. What did he really have to worry about. Drake, or Space Godzilla, was locked away and unable to interfere with his life anymore. He had Becky back after Mothra had removed the mental barriers around Manda's mind preventing her to change. And now he was finally marrying her after all this time. There was really nothing to worry about. It was just nerves getting at him and in reality there was nothing to be nervous about.

"Of course you guys are right," he chuckled. "What do I have to be scared of? It's just marriage." The five of them just laughed at that.

Will looked down the isle still sweating. The crowd was rather big, or at least bigger than what he had expected. Many smiling faces looked up at him. Toward the front on his side were his parents, his mom close to tears. Not far behind were Akari, Harley, Keith and John, all four smiling up at him. There was also Dallas who looked as sullen as ever, not even cracking a smile. Gabe and Jana however, who were sitting beside him, both had huge grins on their faces. Both of them seemed like they could barely keep in their excitement. Lastly on his side were David and Chey who, like her sister, was on the edge of her seat.

On the bride's side of the isle were of course Becky's parents, or at least her mom since her dad would be walking her down the isle. Beside her were Becky's brothers Gavin and Hans who were whispering quietly to each other and looking mischievously up at him. Becky had hinted that they were planning some prank to pull on him. Behind them though were people Will only knew through Becky or her family.

Suddenly, the doors at the back of the room opened. First through the doors were Nash with Will's sister Sarah on his arm. They were followed by Anthony who was escorting Rachel, then Kelton who had Savanna and lastly by Sam who had Leah. They each took their places, waiting for that moment the wedding march would play.

When each groomsman and bridesmaid had taken their places the flower girl and ring bearer arrived. Will smiled as his baby cousin and Harley's niece Cora came walking down the isle. She locked eyes with Will and let a cute little smile spread across her face. When she reached the end she almost went and stood with him but at a little prodding he guided her over to stand with Sarah.

The ring-bearer was Anthony's little brother Andrew again. Having already done this once he had no trouble going and standing with his brother.

Then the wedding march played. At a signal from the preacher the audience stood up and everyone looked toward the back. In walked Becky, her father Scott beside her, arm in arm. Will gulped once he saw her. He could not believe this beautiful woman had agreed to be his wife. Her long auburn hair flowed down behind the vale and her dress seemed to sparkle. Their eyes made contact once and she smiled at him. He smiled back and as he did he could feel the tears start to come.

They reached the end of the isle and as they did, the preacher gestured for the audience to take their seats.

"This day is one of happiness," the preacher began. "One of joy. Each one of us have gathered here to witness the unity of a pair of people who love and cherish one another more than anything else. Who presents this woman?" This last question was aimed at Becky's father.

"Her mother and I," Scott responded. He lifted the vale from over her face and Will could take in her full beauty for the first time. After the vale was removed, Scott kissed Becky on the cheek and took his seat next to his wife. Will and Becky stood next to each other, smiling as the preacher continued.

"I have talked to many couples and performed many ceremonies in my time," he said. "Most often though, they are more focused on the physical relationship than the emotional. They fail to realize everything that goes into a marriage, that it is a partnership that lasts for life. However, Will and Becky are not one of those couples.

I have known both of them all their lives and watched them grow up together. Throughout the years, even before they dated, I could see a bond between them, a friendship that had the potential to be what it has become today. From the moment they started dating, anyone who knew them or even saw them together could see the love they had. This love was not skin deep but true and powerful, going beyond what anyone would have expected from people their age. That is why it is with great joy that I unite these two at long last."

The preacher continued on about what all marriage was about and as he did, Becky and Will looked at each other. Every word that was spoken rang true in Will's mind. Here beside him was a woman who he could love, and did love, above all others. It was true, he had loved her from the very beginning, first as a friend but then as something more. As he thought over this a smile came across his face as well as tears to his eyes. Becky returned the smile and it was a wonder that Will didn't break down right then and there.

"The two of them have prepared vows to say and it is at this time they shall say them," the preacher said. "Will shall speak first."

Will swallowed. While he did wish to say his vows he really didn't have anything prepared to say. He felt that were he to write it down and then repeat them they would not feel the same or even that he meant it. So, instead he decided to speak from his heart. He would, as Nash always said, wing it.

"Becky," he began slowly. "From the moment I met you I knew that there was something special about you. At the time I could not understand what it was, we were so young, but as the years passed I came to see it. You may be beautiful on the outside but the inner beauty shines more brightly for me."

Will had to take a moment to catch his breath. With each word he became more choked up and the tears began to flow freely. He could even hear sniffles in the crowd.

"Your kindness and loyalty were the most obvious, staying my friend even through the horrid teenage years. But it was your ability to love even the worst of people that astounded me. As the years passed I could never think of a person I would rather spend my day with or even one who I loved more. However, I hesitated to make any attempt to win you over. I saw you as way to good for me and in reality you are. So I dated other girls, people I thought were on my level. Each time though I could not stop thinking about you. I knew then that there would be no other girl for me. Yet I still hesitated. I could not bring myself to do it, worrying about your response. But, through the prodding of both Nash and Harley I gained the courage to ask you out for the first time and it is a decision I have never regretted.

I felt so lucky, so blessed to have won the heart of the most beautiful woman I knew. And now that this day is here, that we are finally getting married I know that these next few words are true. Becky, from this day until the day my last breath leaves my body I will protect you with all my might. I will do my best to do what is right and best for you and just hope that I live up to the challenge. Whenever trouble strikes and you feel you can't go on I will be there, standing beside you to the end. No matter what happens I will be there, fight with and for you. I love you, more than my own life and nothing in all this world could change that."

As he finished, Will felt the tears flow down his face. Becky too was crying but smiling at the same time. She reached up and wiped his tears away and he did the same for her. The preacher then indicated to Becky that it was her turn.

While Will had done no preparation, Becky had. Inside her bouquet were note cards that had her vows written on them. She pulled them out and paused for a second. However, she did not read the cards. One look at them and she put them back in amongst the flowers.

"I had prepared what I thought was a well worded vow but that may not be the case," Becky began. "When you told me that yours would be impromptu I thought that you didn't really care how you sounded. But now I see why you did it. Those words were from the heart and now I am going to do the same.

Will, you think yourself the lucky one. Well, I'm here to tell you that you are wrong. I'm the one who is lucky. I have not dated many guys, none in fact. The only reason was because I wanted you and all three times you had a girlfriend I felt heart broken and that you would never pick me. And then when we finally did begin to date I asked myself why. What on earth would make you want me? I mean, you have seen all my flaws and yet you still chose me. Out of every girl you knew you chose me.

But as we dated, that soon became apparent. You loved me unconditionally and completely and once that became clear I knew I would marry no one else. I love you Will more than anything in this world and want to spend my life with you. I promise that no matter what happens I will be there to support you, to be at your side whenever life takes a bad turn. I will be with you now and for always."

As she finished, Will had to restrain himself from kissing her. His tears began to flow again. Here was a woman who truly loved him for who he was inside and out. He knew that he had made the right choice.

"That was beautiful you too," the preacher said. "Let these words ring in your ears everyday, remembering how strongly you love each other. I now must ask you each the cliche questions. Do you Will take Becky to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health til death do you part?"

"I do," Will responded.

"And do you Becky take Will to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do," Becky said.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And kiss they did. It took all of Will's self control to not stay like that forever but they had guests to entertain. Once they did break apart Will turned and looked at his groomsmen. They then ripped open their shirts, Becky burying her face in her hand, to each reveal a superhero shirt underneath. Will had Batman, Nash Superman, Anthony Green Lantern, Kelton ironically had Joker and Sam had the Flash. They all walked down the isle to some of the most upbeat music ever and headed for the reception area.

The reception felt like it took forever for Will. Nash got up and gave his speech, both complementing and embarrassing him. Stories about Becky and Will were swapped amongst the guests and a great meal was had. Then, after many pictures were taken, Will and Becky left with the traditional bird seed being thrown. It was here that Gavin and Hans pulled their prank. They dropped maybe the biggest water balloon on top of them, drenching them in water. Will in response playfully chased them around the building until he pinned Hans to the ground and got him in a headlock. Once the fun was over, Will and Becky left in his mustang.

Once they finally got to their new home, a house that Becky's father had bought for them, each took their time drying off and showering. Will did get finished before Becky and while he waited he set up candles and speakers in their bedroom.

When Becky came into the room, running a towel through her hair she stopped and looked around at Will's set up. As she did, he turned on the music. It was "Faithfully" by Journey. This song had been their song since they got together and was Becky's favorite. He took her in his arms and they began to dance, each gazing into the others eyes and smiling.

"I love you Becky," Will said.

"And I love you Will," Becky responded.

Then the two kissed once more and this time they did not have to break apart. This would be the day that Will would always remember as the best day of his life.

* * *

**The story is now finished. Thanks to all my readers for their support (especially you Machine Dragon).**

**Make sure to stay tuned for the next story, "Search for the Shobijin"**

**WolfKing out!**


End file.
